Fire's Catching
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: So it will come to be that twelve heroes and twelve villains from Jump City will be forced into combat to battle it out to the death. One lone victor may survive, the rest shall not leave this game alive. RobStar, BBRae The Hunger Games...Titans style
1. Declaration

Chapter 1 'Declaration'

"This shouldn't have happened! How could we have let this happen!" The titan's team leader paced in front of his teammates looking frantically around the room as if he were looking for an escape.

"Robin," Starfire began softly, "You could not have known that Slade would…"

"That he would what?" Robin snapped, stopping his pacing and glaring at his team. "That he would finally find a way to outnumber the titans? That after all these attempts of trying and us never believing it would happen he finally took over the city? We got too cocky, too fearless, and look what happened!" Robin screamed as he pounded his fist down on the coffee table that was blocking him from direct contact with his friends.

Starfire let out a pained yelp as she dove behind Cyborg to shield her. "Yo, man it's gonna be okay," Cyborg attempted to cut in. "We're the teen titans! We saved the whole freaking' universe from Trigon…you think Slade's going to be so hard to take down after that?"

Robin's mask tilted upward towards the half machine half man as he made eye contact with his friend. "He has us surrounded Cyborg. One wrong move and titan's tower could be sent sky high."

"Then what we need is a plan," Raven responded in her usual monotone.

"Dude, yeah!" Beast Boy added in his normal cheerful tone. "Robin, you're like the king of plans when it comes to Slade, you've gotta have something right?"

"Don't you think if I had a plan I would have set it into motion by now?" Robin asked as the anger seemed to drift from his voice. "I've got no idea how to stop him from destroying Jump City and being barricaded in this tower for five days has done nothing to help!"

Starfire gingerly poked her head out from behind Cyborg's large frame. "Perhaps if you went to your living quarters and looked at the leads of Slade you had followed before, the inspiration will appear!" The alien princess offered.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Robin asked. "Thinking is getting me nowhere and for all of the time I waste the more powerful Slade is getting. For all we know he could have out tower bugged by now!" The boy wonder exclaimed.

"Oh, what a clever boy you are Robin." A voice chuckled from above the rafters.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his face seemed to drain of color turning him a very pale sickly shade of green.

Robin's face quickly darkened as he spun around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "You coward!" Robin snapped. "Show yourself Slade! Where are you hiding?"

The chuckle seemed to grow louder with all the more yelling Robin did. "I would watch yourself Robin, you forget that with one push of a button I could have you and your friends blown to ashes. If you want to see me, all you titans need to do is turn on your television."

"Is he serious?" Cyborg asked quirking his eyebrow at the rest of the team.

"One way to find out," Beast Boy responded grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV which earned a hard glare from their leader.

"Beast Boy, that could have been a trap how would you know-."

"Robin," Starfire quickly cut in with a gasp. "Look."

The four other titans directed their attention to the TV only to see Slade's masked face hovering over five very specific symbols, a simple yet very familiar mask, a shimmering star, a purple raven in flight, one lone cybertronic eye, and a morphing green creature that changed from an ape to a t-rex and a tiger.

"Uh…what does-."

"Shh!" The other titans snapped at the changeling as a voice began to speak over the picture.

"Jump City was once a law abiding town, controlled and directed daily by those called the teen titans. However, there is a new leader that has overturned the titan's power and he will not tolerate the type of insubordination the titans are exhibiting."

The scene instantly shifted to Starfire shooting her Starbolts at what had been a recent battle with Johnny Rancid. But Slade had turned the table and toyed with the video to make it seem like she had been attacking innocent citizens. The next clip of Cyborg swinging his sonic cannon proved to insinuate that he had started the humongous fire that had nearly killed twenty of Jump Cities citizens, all saved by the titans of course. Raven was on screen next her demonic side flashing through, then Beast Boy being falsely accused of using his T-rex form to knock down the main bridge in Jump City. Finally there was Robin, swinging in to stop Mad Mod, yet Slade played it off as if he were helping the villain to escape.

"Citizens of Jump City, you see now what your _heroes_ really think of their city. Some of their crimes should be considered punishable by death…which is why we have come up with a deal for the titans."

The voice paused as all five teens stared at the television intently as if it controlled their lives.

"It has been decreed by our new leader, Slade, it will come to be that twelve heroes and twelve villains from Jump City will be forced into combat to ultimately battle it out to the death. There may only be one winner, one lone victor may survive, the rest will not leave this game alive."

The television went blank for a moment before flashing back to the beginning screen and Robin quickly grabbed the remote from Beast Boy's hand and flicked the TV screen off before the commercial could repeat itself.

"You mean to tell me…this is broadcasting all over Jump City right now?" Robin asked quietly.

"Oh yes Robin, and every citizen is glued to their TV as we speak," Slade's voice rang out.

Robin silently cursed under his breath as he sunk into the sofa and buried his face in his hands. "So this is your idea huh? Get rid of the titans for good so you can claim the city without any problems."

"That, and having the citizens you all try so hard to protect cheering on your deaths on national television is just a perk!"

"One of us could still win though," Raven piped in.

"Unlikely but yes," Slade responded.

Robin seemed to perk up at this comment. "If we win, you should know that we'll come after you, we will hunt you down, and we will-."

"All by yourself Robin?" Slade asked sounding amused. "Not likely. Remember there can only be _one_ winner." And with that the intercom went dead.

* * *

**I know, I know I shouldn't be starting another story with **_**CUT **_**and **_**You were Always on my Mind **_**on hiatus for so long but this popped into my mind after reading all of the hunger games books and I figured there had to be someone just as in love with the hunger games books and teen titans, such as myself. **

**I was pretty shocked to see there wasn't more hunger games related fan fictions out for the titans but I also didn't want to make my fanfic just like the books. Sides, if I did that I doubt there'd be a place to put everyone where they fit perfectly…and I just don't like the idea of them being normal humans either. So I hope you guys like what I decided to do with it. **

**Depending on the feedback I get from this I might continue, so lemmie know what you guys think and I'm going to try extra hard to work on CUT when I get free time next. I've been swamped with papers and power points for college but luckily I'll be done the semester around May 7****th**** so I'll have extra time for you all then!**

**Xoxo-Megz**


	2. Captured

Chapter 2 'Captured'

"This has got to be some sick joke Slade's pulling to make us come out of the tower right ya'll?" Cyborg suggested seeming slightly confused by everything that had just happened.

Beast Boy let out a small cheerful laugh as he looked up at his robotic friend. "Hey, yeah! I bet he didn't even advertize that commercial anywhere else than Titans tower!"

"As if he could really get the citizens to hate us without brainwashing them!" Cyborg joined in with Beast Boy's brainstorming.

"I bet if we went down to the city we'd see for ourselves that-."

"ENOUGH!" The empath's voice sliced through the air, instantly silencing the two boys. "If you would take a look outside our window for one second you would see that Slade's army is very real and happens to have us very surrounded."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's smiles instantly fell from their faces as they glanced towards the giant window across the main room of titan's tower, only to confirm that Raven had indeed been right.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Robin asked in a venomous tone from the couch. "Just turn ourselves in to be slaughtered by Slade and his band of villains?"

"But…Robin it was insinuated that there would be more of us…was it not?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps we should contact Titan's East or perhaps more of the honorary titans to see if…"

Starfire's voice quickly drifted off as the TV flicked back on, obviously the work of Slade's master control panel that he had rerouted to control their tower. This time a crew of villains flashed across the screen just before switching over to a clip of the HIVE's Gizmo and Mammoth practically leering in front of the camera.

"We're going to show those crud munching Titans who calls the shots around here!" Gizmo yelled.

"Yeah, and smash them around while we're at it too," Mammoth added.

"You know one of your old teammates has been recruited to play in these 'games' as well don't you?" the interviewer who sounded an awful lot like the Master of Games questioned the two.

"Oh you mean Kyd Wykkyd?" Gizmo asked as if he were brushing the thought off his shoulder. "What's that have to do with us, pea brain?"

The camera swerved to show the speaker which clarified to the Titans that the Master of Games did have some hand in this whole psychotic death match. "I was talking about the female counterpart you used to have, Jinx? She'll be fighting for the Titans now I've heard."

At this comment the two villains seemed to register a tiny bit of emotion on their faces but quickly covered it up with matching scowls.

"That traitor?" Gizmo scoffed. "She's dead to us, figuratively and literally speaking."

The two HIVE members cackled at their pun as the camera faded out and began broadcasting that ungodly commercial again of how the teen titan's were traitors.

"Whoa," Cyborg mumbled, his enthusiasm about the whole situation being a ploy seemed to crumble at the seams of the HIVE's interview.

"Well…" Beast Boy added quickly, "At least we know we have Jinx on our side right?"

"Don't you get it?" Raven practically hissed at the green teen. "If what Slade's saying is true and we're going to be forced into combat with these idiots," Raven gestured to the television, "Only_ one_ person is allowed out of the games. People are going to resort to all kinds of things in there and you're choosing to trust Jinx of all people? Jinx, who used to be a member of the HIVE and could easily play both sides of the alliances to win?"

Beast Boy paused, mouth slightly ajar, staring up at the dark girl unsure of what to say. It baffled him how she could say these things so calmly, yet manage to scare him to death with what she was implying as well.

"What?" Raven snapped.

"…depressing much?" Beast Boy replied expecting Raven to throw a lamp at him or crush his gamestation for revenge or something along the normal lines. What he didn't expect was for the main door to the tower to open and what seemed to Beast Boy to look like giant smoke bombs to come rolling in spewing a nauseous gas throughout the room.

* * *

"Oh, I feel like the inside of a flornian-thorp worm!" Starfire moaned as she sat up and straightened her back.

"Yeah, what Star said, florninio-thorp-a-whattie," Beast Boy squinting at the rest of his teammates sprawled around him on matching hospital beds. "Hey…where are we?"

"Looks like some kind of medical bay," Cyborg stated. "But none I've ever been in before."

"I'm guessing Slade brought us here," Robin responded finally waking up as well.

"But why would Slade put us in the medical center?" Raven asked in her monotone. "When he could have just finished us off after he gassed us at the tower?"

"Because that wouldn't fit into his plans for these 'games' he has us all entered in," Robin answered reaching up to smooth back his hair but it was at that moment that he realized there was something restricting his hands from moving. "I should have known," the boy wonder hissed as he pulled at the handcuffs that were binding him to his bed.

"How are you all enjoying your stay?" The large flat screen placed in the front of the room turned on to reveal Slade's masked face. "Your dear friend Mad Mod helped me out with the cuffs, thought they'd be a nice touch to keep you titans from running away."

"So you're rounding up all of these villains to help destroy us?" Robin asked. "Don't you think they're going to have a problem with you being in charge of all of them at some point?"

"On the contrary Robin, most of these villains will be in the area with you. I think it's safe to say that there won't be too many left to deal with after the games."

"Perhaps _you _should join us in the area," Starfire snapped from her seated position.

All four heads swerved to look at the alien girl who was normally the perfect picture of innocence and all things joyful. It couldn't be denied that she was losing her will to keep up the happy act when there was nothing joyful about their situation.

"My, my, looks like we have a fighter here," Slade commented with a laugh. "Perhaps if you win I'll spare your life and let you join my army."

Starfire's eyes lit up in a brilliant green color as if she was going to zap the screen with Slade's face on it, Robin quickly broke her concentration from the stare down, "So why don't you just throw us into the area and let it begin Slade?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, but don't you want to see who your opponents are? Wouldn't you like to take a few days to sort things out with your teammates and say your goodbyes? After all, it's not likely you'll all be able to stay together in the area."

"No, I'd just like to get this over with!" Robin yelled trying to free his wrist's grip from the handcuffs.

"…Uh…I think I'd like some time," Cyborg said looking at their leader with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, dude, I'm with Cy," Beast Boy agreed.

"Good, you have four days till the games begin." And with that the monitor snapped off.

"What was that about," Robin asked looking at his two male friends.

"Does fight to the death mean anything to you dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Cause I'd totally like to postpone that as long as I can."

"He does have a point Robin," Raven added.

"See even Raven's agreeing with me! I've gotta be right!" Beast Boy joked.

"Shut up," Raven said to the changeling. "What I mean is, the more time we have, the longer we have to plan some kind of strategy."

"And the easier it will be to take Slade down," Robin said seeming to perk up.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here," Cyborg said looking around for some device to set them free.

It was at that moment that the door to the medical bay swished open.

* * *

**Ta Da! New chapter for you all…I should be working on my million essays before finals but I couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoy and I give a HUGE Thank you to those who have reviewed for the last chapter. I love hearing from you guys! **

**Oh! I also wanted to ask if you had any much wanted villains that will take part in the games, I know I already gave it completely away about Gizmo and Mammoth and I'm thinking about throwing Kyd Wykkyd in too, but if you have any recommendations I'll see what I can do. ;) **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	3. Possession

Chapter 3 'Possession'

"What the…" Beast Boy began looking utterly confused at the person who had just walked in. "Jericho?"

"Man what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked eyeing the mute boy as he moved towards Robin.

In response Jericho pulled out a silver key and smiled at his comrades as he jammed it into the keyhole of Robin's handcuffs.

"Thanks Jericho," Robin said giving him a nod and a smile as he rubbed his wrists to remove the feeling of numbness the cuffs has left.

"Friend Jericho!" Starfire began, her bubbly personality returning, "Were you placed in these awful games as well?"

Jericho looked up with a somewhat distraught expression on his face and then shook his head at his friends before reaching down to release Raven's power locking cuffs.

"Oh, well I am glad you will remain unharmed friend," Starfire responded as she watched Raven let out a small sigh of relief to be freed from her holding device.

"But now that Jericho's here there's got to be more heroes around here somewhere right?" Robin asked looking around the room at his friends. "If we could team up we could take Slade down and put a stop to these games before they even begin!"

Jericho looked up from Cyborg's restraints and quickly shook his head at Robin to imply that it was a bad idea.

"Why?" Robin asked looking skeptical. "You broke in here to free us. So Slade can't have security around every corner right?"

Jericho remained fixated on Cyborg's binds until the last one was free and then simply moved on to Beast Boy without looking the boy wonder in the eyes.

"Friend Jericho, you did break in to free us yes?" Starfire asked.

Jericho sighed letting his shoulders seem fall in a dramatic way before shaking his head at his friends.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked genuinely confused. "It's not like Slade told you to come in here and let us out, I mean-."

Jericho quickly held up his hand as if to indicate that Cyborg should quit talking and he nodded his head ever so slowly.

"What?" Robin asked as the furry grew in his voice. "You're following orders from Slade!"

The mute boy quickly held up his hands in defense and waved them wildly just as Beast Boy's cuffs clattered to the floor. Jericho backed up into the wall and shook his head frantically hoping Robin would get the clue to stop yelling.

But of course the Titan's leader had never been one for passive behavior and he narrowed in on Jericho. "Then why would you come in here and free us after Slade told you to if you weren't taking orders from him?"

Jericho opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak and then quickly closed it, realizing there was no use. Before the blonde boy had time to react he found Robin's gloved hand wrapping itself around his collar and shoving him into the wall. "Traitor!" Robin yelled.

"Whoa there Rob!" Cyborg cautioned grabbing Robin's shoulder and pulling him away from the honorary titan.

Jericho looked around frantically. He knew what he had to do in order for the titans to understand but the only two in his visual range were Robin and Cyborg and they wouldn't work for the simple fact that Robin always wore his mask and Cyborg had one non-human eye, and Jericho wasn't so sure how that would work for his benefit. What he needed were two giant orb-like eyes that he could stare into.

It just happened to be luck that Raven appeared by Robin's side at that moment, trying to coax him out of harming Jericho while Starfire struggled to free herself from her restraints and Beast Boy watched the whole scene in slight shock. Jericho quickly took his opportunity when Raven's eyes met his, and before she could say her normal three word mantra she slowly slipped into an unconscious state as Jericho possessed her.

It all happened at once after that, Robin's clenched fist slammed into the wall as Cyborg stumbled backwards and quickly caught his balance just before crashing onto one of the empty hospital beds. Beast Boy quickly snapped out of his shock just in time to see Raven come crashing towards him and he quickly flung his arms out just in time to break her fall and send them both flying to the ground.

"Friends!" Starfire cried. "We must stop this we cannot allow Slade to do the 'getting to us'!"

"Raven are you…" Robin began as Raven's eyes began to open, only they weren't their normal shade of violet, these were bright green. "Jericho." Robin snapped.

"Please, let me explain," Jericho spoke in Raven's normal monotone.

"Alright, explain," Robin demanded.

Raven's head nodded at this comment before looking upward towards the monitor that Slade had appeared on recently. "Azarath metrion zinthos," he chanted as one of the hospital cots became completely unraveled and the sheets drifted up to the screen and draped itself over it to shield the double sided camera Slade had installed. Next he used Raven's powers to rip out the wires of the speaker that had been installed into the ceiling for back up purposes.

"Now, I can explain." Jericho quickly walked Raven's form over next to Starfire to release her from her restraints before turning to the rest of the titans that were looking up at him questionably. "Slade's minions were directed to round up all of the titans they could find and bring them here, to this place. Between all of them, twelve were going to be chosen for the games. I am almost certain that he has the ones who were not selected locked away somewhere, I'm just not sure where."

"So why aren't you locked away?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the confusing part of the story…you see Slade and I…we're sort of related."

Robin's eyes seemed to widen at this comment. "How related?" he asked.

"Slade is my father," Jericho responded which caused a collection of gasps to chorus through the room. "But I don't intend to side with him, he only thinks I do so I can get involved and put a stop to his games."

"You're going to stop him? All by yourself?" Robin asked.

"Not necessarily. If I can find the others he has had locked away I know they'll be a great help."

"Do you know who the others are who will be joining us in the area friend Jericho?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"I don't know about the villains but I can tell you that Slade was pretty specific in wanting the titans east shipped over so their city would be unprotected, you know about him selecting Jinx to play, mainly because of her rebellion towards the villains, and I'm almost certain Kid Flash's name was up pretty high in the list as well."

"If the titans east are going to be involved as well I think it's safe to say we can form a pretty good alliance with them," Robin commented. "How long do you think it will take to overrun Slade's system and free us from the area after it begins?"

"It depends on how much help I can find. The best suggestion I have for you all is to stay alive, keep yourself at a distance from a lot of the competitors. The area is designed to mess with your mind so you don't want too many people tagging along with you, make sure you trust them one hundred percent if you're even considering them to be allied with you."

"So…what you're saying is it'd be better for us to just stay together in a group of five?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm saying it'd be better to stay broken up in groups of twos or threes. Fives are much easier to spot from far away and the villains will track you for miles."

"Thanks Jericho," Robin said nodding to the boy currently possessing Raven's body. "If your plan works and we get out of here I you one."

"No problem but…um I was directed to come up here to tell you guys that you're supposed to meet in the training room on the fourth floor for combat practice. Don't look so surprised," Jericho said chuckling a bit as he noted their confused faces, "They want you to train so you put on a good show. I've got to be going now, they're going to wonder what's taking so long for me to tell you this." And with that he disconnected with Raven's body as the empath landed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

**So I was like, where am I going to find an avox within the titans? And then it hit me, Jericho! Haha seeing how he's mute technically it's probably cheating, cause it's not like he has his tongue cut out like regular avoxes but whatever, I hope you guys like what I tried to do there. **

**Anyway let me know what you think so far, and I want to give a huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! I love your feedback and I'm going to do my best to put all of the villain's you've suggested into the story. The only thing I will let you in on right now is that I can't really find a place for Terra or Malchior, mostly because I'm basing this story after the movie, and things change and 'Terra' had technically taken on a normal life. So I'd have to give her a back-story and everything as to why she was a villain if I did that, which I could…but it would make the transition into the games even longer that I'm thinking it's going to be already. As for Malchior…he's technically a dragon…and he's defiantly going to take up too much space in the arena if I use him. Haha. Plus I've written a lot of heartbroken BBRae stuff that has to do with them discussing Malchior and Terra and I'd like to keep them away from that in this story. If that makes any sense…I dunno. **

**Anyway let me know guys! I love hearing from you! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	4. Training

Chapter 4 'Training'

"Raven are you okay?" Robin asked stooping down next to the dark girl as Jericho gave them all one last nod before heading out.

"Just peachy," Raven answered, obviously annoyed.

"Do you feel well enough to find the room of training with us friend Raven?" Starfire asked flying over to her friend and looking down at her with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Training?" Raven asked confused as she allowed Robin to help her up. "Are we all just humoring Slade now?"

Cyborg glanced up towards the monitor that was still covered by the bed sheet. "Jericho told us that he's got a plan, but we're going to have to follow up with playing these games Slade has planned if we want it to work out," he replied to the dark girl.

Robin nodded in response. "And the majority of our competition is down in the training room now. Jericho suggested that it would be wise to see who they are before the games start."

"How do we know that we can trust him exactly?" Raven asked skeptically.

"He's our friend Raven," Beast Boy began innocently, "If we don't trust someone we're not gonna have any luck winning this thing with Slade, right?"

"Whatever," Raven scoffed.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply to her but was quickly cut off by Robin giving him a look that clearly stated it wasn't time to argue with Raven today.

"Look, it can't hurt to size up our competition and if these games are real Slade already stated that they're not going to happen for another four days. I don't think any harm is going to come to us by checking out the training room," their leader answered as he stared his team down.

* * *

"Dude, are you sure Jericho said fourth floor?" Beast Boy asked looking around the empty hallway and then at his fellow teammates with a confused look stretched across his face.

"I'm sure of what he said Beast Boy," Robin said with a sigh, "Just be careful in case there are any traps."

Raven rolled her eyes from under her hood at them all, implying that she had stated this before they left the safety of their hospital room.

"HEEEEEEYA!" A loud scream filled the titan's ears from down the hall which followed with a loud clatter of what sounded like metal crashing to the ground.

All at once the five teens took off sprinting down the long hallway until they reached a mirrored window that displayed the inside of the training room. The villains were displayed on one side, the heroes on the other. In between them was what looked like a strip of glass, but obviously had to be something much stronger in order to hold off these powerful beings from killing each other right then and there. By the looks of it there was an enormous tension that filled the room. The villains were just about leering at the heroes on their opposite side and the heroes didn't seem to enjoy their evil eyes. In fact, from the looks of it the other titans were looking extremely angry with the villains as well.

The sound of metal scraping the floor filled the five titan's ears again and their eyes quickly darted to where the sound was coming from. As it turned out the pink haired sorceress seemed to be the only one taking the training seriously from the titan's side. She was using her hexes to knock down the metal barriers in a perfectly angled direction so they flew into the course dummies snapping their heads off in a row.

The villains on the other hand were all over the course as if it was a new playground and they were a busload of five year olds. Gizmo and Mammoth were working as a team to dismantle the dummies with some contraption Gizmo had obviously designed, Adonis was in the corner lifting weights in his suited up armor, and Mumbo was about ten feet away from Adonis tweaking his magic hat to become a deadly weapon that could toss swords and knives around with the flick of his wrist.

"Whoa," Cyborg began staring down at the scene in awe. "Should we like…go in or…" he began as he gestured towards the door.

"Cyborg's right," Robin said snapping out of his trance. "We need to show the villains they're not going to be able to control us in the games. Titans GO!"

"Dude, Robin, we're not in battle mode right now," Beast Boy interjected.

Robin glared at the green boy before pushing past him and pulling the large steel door open coming face to face with one of Slade's minion guards. The boy wonder quickly grabbed hold of one of his bird-a-rangs to defend himself but the guard held his hands up in surrender before Robin could attack. He squinted at the guard unsure of what to do. It was then that the guard pointed to which door they should enter in the training zone to be on their specific side.

"So that's how they're keeping the villains and heroes apart," Raven mused in her monotone as Robin shot the guard a glare before turning around and pulling the handle with such force the door flung open.

"Well, look who showed up!" Speedy's voice called out from below the long staircase that was displayed off to the side of the training area.

"Yeah, we uh, got a little lost," Beast Boy said laughing nervously. "So what's up aqua-dude?"

"Not much green man," Aqualad said walking past the changeling and ruffling his hair.

Beast Boy shot him an annoyed look before smoothing his hair back into its normal mildly spiky place.

"So…anyone know why she's destroying those things?" Cyborg asked directing his attention towards Jinx who was still working on her skills.

"I think what friend Cyborg means is…why is Jinx the only one who is participating in the training?" Starfire questioned.

Bumblebee shrugged, "She was going at it when we showed up, I'm not even sure the girl knows we're here," she answered with a somewhat worried look in her eye.

Robin raised a masked brow at the girl before looking back over to Jinx. "Well, it would be helpful if she would slow it down and strategize with us for a few minutes," he commented.

"Oh, trust me, I don't think she's going to stop training for much of anything," a voice behind Robin replied.

The leader jumped in shock before spinning around to see a blur of yellow and red.

"Hola Senior Kid Flash!" Mas and Menos greeted the speedster as he re-appeared in front of the titans.

"If it isn't my two favorite racing buddies!" Kid Flash exclaimed bumping fists with the twins before smiling back up at the five original titans. "You're not going to slow her down…at least I wouldn't count on it."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash and then flicked them over to Jinx who was still on the move. "If she's going to be considered a titan in these games and expect our help the least she can do is talk to us for a few minutes to get things sorted out."

Kid Flash smiled weakly at his friends before letting out a small sigh. "Look, she's going to kill me for mentioning this to you guys but she's really worried about these games."

"No more than the rest of us I'm sure," Raven added in her monotone looking somewhat bored with the conversation.

"No, really," Kid Flash interjected, "Just…look at it from her point of view. There are twelve villains to hunt us down in this arena. If you just so happened to be as spiteful as the villains and have an old friend who was now playing for the opposite side in these games who would be the first person you sought out to get revenge on?"

"Yeah but most of the villains will be looking to destroy the teen titans, not their old teammate, right?" Cyborg asked.

A loud screech filled the eleven titan's ears as Jinx dropped the last piece of metal and succeeded in performing two back flips before trotting towards the titans slowly.

"Jinx," Raven said acknowledging the pink haired girl.

"Raven," Jinx stated back with a nod. "Look, I know what you guys are thinking," Jinx began sighing, "You're probably wondering how you could ever trust me after all of the stunts I've pulled on you."

"Well, now that you're bringing it up…" Beast Boy began with a small laugh.

Raven quickly jabbed the green teen in his side to abruptly cut off his laugh before nodding to Jinx, "Go on," the empath stated.

"I just want you guys to know that I'm not a traitor," Jinx spoke firmly. "I'm not going to turn on you in the games like you might think. And trust me I don't blame you for thinking it, after everything I've done in the past I deserve it, but I hope you can take my word for it."

Robin stared at the sorceress for what seemed like three minutes before his lips finally twitched into a smile. "You did help us defeat the brotherhood of evil," Robin stated. "So, I guess if Kid Flash thought you had it in you to be a titan I'm going to have to believe him."

Jinx let a small smile roll across her lips before squeaking out a small 'thank you'.

"Hey you crud sniffing titans!" Gizmo's voice cut through the air from the other side of the wall, apparently the unbreakable glass did not have the luxury of being sound proof. "You think sitting around all day making nice with each other is going to help you in Slade's games? Just how dumb are you?" He asked pushing his face up against the glass.

"Why don't you go back to designing an automatic car seat for yourself?" Cyborg shot back.

The boy stuck his tongue out at the machine hybrid before setting his eyes on Jinx. "You sure you don't wanna come back to the HIVE Jinx?" he asked, venom in his tone.

"Not a chance," Jinx snapped back.

Gizmo let out a frightening little laugh before turning his back to the titans and wondering off in search of obstacles in the arena.

"Alright titans, the best thing we can do is to train while we formulate a plan for the game," Robin spoke up. "So let's break up into groups and practice switching partners. You never know who you might need to be allied with to stay alive. Alright, titans go." Robin quickly took the alien princess's hand and directed her over to one of the obstacles before anyone else could claim her. It was plainly obvious that they were going to be together for the games from the beginning.

Jinx let out a small sigh of relief before readying herself to turn and look for the speedster but from the corner of her eyes she spotted a flash of green. Turning back to see the villains she witnessed Cheshire use her knifed hands to slice one of the dummies straight through the abdomen. If that wasn't bad enough, directly after the cat-like girl watched the dummy's upper body fall to the ground she tilted her head up towards Jinx and in one swift motion she flashed her claw-like hands in a small wave at the pink haired girl. It was in that moment that Jinx had never felt more frightened for her life.

* * *

**Ta Da! Look at me actually updating for once in my life. This is giving me hope that I'll be able to put more chapters on my other two stories soon. So if any of you are interested in them as well as this fanfic, look out! I'm back! Probably for a month or two until I start chemistry this summer, but I'm going to crank out as much as I can for you guys while I'm not too busy. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought! Please? You'll be rewarded with cookies if you do!...okay maybe not cookies…but you'll at least get another chapter sooner if you tell me what you think about it so far. **

**Xoxo-Megz **


	5. Alone

Chapter 5 'Alone'

"I've gotta admit," Cyborg began, "Slade may be crazy but he sure knows how to host guests."

The five titans had quit training less than an hour ago and had been quickly directed by a hoard of Slade's minions into a large penthouse where they were expected to live for the next three nights. Inside their temporary home was stuffed with all things to make their stay feel like they were back at the tower. A new gamestation sat in the corner along with an eighty inch flat screen TV for their entire movie watching needs. The kitchen was also well stocked with Raven's favorite type of herbal tea and multiple cook books for Starfire to experiment in her free time.

"I feel kinda creeped out by the whole thing though," Beast Boy commented looking at the wall of movies displayed by the sound system. "It's like…how does he know _everything_ about us? I mean…come on no one knows every cartoon I watch on Saturday mornings, yet they're all here!"

Robin rolled his eyes from under his mask as he brushed past the changeling. "I think we have bigger problems than Slade knowing your favorite cartoons Beast Boy."

"Yes, we must decide how we are to win these games!" Starfire exclaimed flying over to sit on the long sofa that oddly resembled the one from the tower's main room.

"Star's right, we need a strategy of some sort and most importantly we need to decide who's pairing up with who," Robin said as he crossed the floor to join the Tameranian on the couch.

"I take it we're not staying together in the games?" Raven asked from the corner of the room.

"When Jericho possessed your body he told us that it would be safer to split up in groups of twos and threes," Robin answered. "The smaller the number the less likely the villains will be able to track us."

"So I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'm thinking it's going to be Rob and Star as one team and BB, Rae and I on the other," Cyborg stated, seeming amused.

Robin gave his friends a sheepish smile as his cheeks began to flush. "Well, if that's okay with you guys I…"

"It's cool Robin," Cyborg said. "You want to stick around your girlfriend for the games, we don't have a problem with it."

The red headed girl and the masked boy's face seemed to light up a very dark shade of red at this comment.

"If it's a matter of surviving by the villains not being able to track us maybe it would be best if we don't have a group of three," Raven suggested.

"But there are merely five of us!" Starfire said. "How could we break into any other groupings of two?"

"I was thinking I could go alone," Raven stated.

All four of her friends stared back at her in shock.

"You can't do that," Beast Boy interjected. "Come on Raven, I'll stay transformed as a fly for the entire time. They won't even know there are three of us then!"

"We don't know what's waiting for us in the arena," Raven stated. "You might not be able to transform into small creatures without the fear of being eaten by a wild animal. I'll be fine on my own, trust me."

"If you're sure Raven…" Robin began as he drifted off a little unsure of what else to say.

Beast Boy gave his leader a small glare before looking up at his best friend with a look that clearly said, 'say something!'

"It wouldn't be a problem though Rae, I mean, we're titans! I'm sure whatever's in that arena, we can handle," Cyborg attempted.

"Look, it's going to a whole lot easier to look after one person than two. If I'm in trouble and something happens to one of you because of me I'll never be able to forgive myself. I can take care of myself and if anything happens we do have communicators, remember?" The dark girl replied to her friends, her mind already made up. "Now if you would excuse me I'm heading to bed to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rae!" Cyborg yelled.

"Pleasant dreams friend Raven!" Starfire yelled after her friend.

"What the heck was that?" Beast Boy exclaimed looking at his friends in complete confusion when the violet haired girl was out of sight.

"What was what?" Robin asked as he draped his arm around Starfire.

"We can't just let her go alone! What if she gets in trouble and needs us or…"

"She has her communicator," Robin stated. "She said she'd call us if she needed help. This is _Raven, _Beast Boy she's not going to change her mind when it's already made up."

"Yeah man why are you getting so worked up about this?" Cyborg asked his friend.

"Never mind, it's nothing," the changeling snapped standing up from his place on the couch. "I think I'm going to bed too."

Robin gave him a look of concern but nodded anyway as if to agree that was probably a good idea.

"Hold up man," Cyborg said quickly rising from the couch and following Beast Boy down the hallway. "Do you mind telling me what's really going on?" The half-man half-machine questioned.

Beast Boy let out a dramatic sigh as he looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with his best friend. "I just…I don't think…"

"Oh no," Cyborg said quickly. "Ooooh no! I've seen that face before! …You like her!"

"What? No!" Beast Boy yelled looking up quickly with a hint of worry on his face.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the changeling before letting out a triumphant smirk. "Yes…you do."

Beast Boy stared his cybertronic friend down for a good minute before giving in and dropping his hands to his side. "Fine, you win, I like her okay?" He whispered.

"If it's that important to you B, why don't you just tell her how you feel? Maybe if she knows she'll agree to tag along with us," Cyborg suggested.

"And risk her hating me?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't think so!"

"Well if you're thinking of telling her in this lifetime you might want to do it soon considering we only have three days till we're supposed to fight to the death."

"Dude, I think that's the most depressing thing you've ever said," Beast Boy said to his friend.

"Just throwing the idea out there buddy," Cyborg said as he began walking down the hallway towards one of the five bedrooms located in their penthouse.

Beast Boy watched his friend enter one of the rooms down the hallway with a frown plastered across his face. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**It will slowly get more interesting, I promise. So don't think they're going to be sitting around too long. After all, they still need to be rated on their skills and have interviews! …not to mention the games themselves. **

**Oh and don't worry if you haven't seen your favorite villain mentioned yet. I think I've only really mentioned four of them…so we've got a long way to go. **

**Xoxo-Megz **


	6. Scoring

Chapter 6 'Scoring'

"Good morning titans, I trust you've found your stay pleasing," Slade's voice rang out from the intercom of their penthouse main room.

Robin quickly flung himself out of his bed and down the hallway till he could spot the box where the voice was coming from.

"Your daily schedules have been provided and can be found on channel five of your television," his voice continued, "Today is the day to win sponsors, you will be training for an audience of a chosen few. Depending on how you place in the rankings will depend on how your opponents as well as the audience view you for the games. Most importantly it will depend on how much help you will receive when in the arena."

Robin slammed his fist down on the countertop realizing this whole mess had only just begun. So Slade was out to make them look like an even bigger joke to the audience. Judging them on their skills and playing favorites was something that genuinely ticked Robin off. And why did they need sponsors? What was going to be so awful in this arena that they might need help from those outside the games?

"Robin?" Starfire questioned sleepily from behind him. The alien princess slowly approached him from behind and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder for comfort.

The boy wonder reached his hand up to reach hers and gave it a small squeeze before letting out a long sigh and turning around to face her. "It's alright Star, I just heard Slade on the intercom and came out to see what was going on."

"What _is_ going on?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked looking behind her to see that the others had not emerged from their rooms. "I should explain this to you all at once."

"Oh, I shall go see if they are awake at once!" Starfire said sounding much more cheerful than before.

"Thanks Star," Robin said, sending the girl a small smile before turning to look back at the TV.

He quickly snatched up the remote and flicked it on to channel five where five schedules greeted his eyes. The information stated that he would be appearing to the sponsors first out of his team, then Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and finally Beast Boy. Robin scoffed at the TV before throwing the remote onto the couch and putting his head into his hands. "How could I have let things get so messed up," he whispered to himself.

"What was that Robin?" Cyborg's voice asked from behind him.

Robin quickly jumped and spun around to face his team that was now facing him looking worried and extremely tired.

"Nothing, just thinking," he said waving his thoughts away as if they were nothing. "Slade made up a schedule for us," Robin began as he gestured to the television, "Apparently the best way to win in these games is to get sponsors and the only way to do that is to show them our skills."

"So…we're supposed to perform like a bunch of trained chimpanzees?" Beast Boy asked transforming into a small chimpanzee and letting out a few squeaks hoping to get a small laugh from his friends. Much to his dismay however, the only person who giggled was Starfire.

"Something along those lines," Robin said. "From what I understand, they're going to be giving us these schedules for the next few days on what we're supposed to do to prepare before the games."

"And we are…going to listen to them?" Starfire asked seeming confused as to why Robin would want to take any commands by Slade.

"It's best to go along with it Star," Robin answered. "Slade is going to make our lives a living hell if we don't."

"It still seems suspicious to me," Raven stated, folding her arms across her chest. "How do we know it's not a trap?"

"Girl's got a point Robin," Cyborg said. "I mean…separating us and then locking us in a room full of Slade's followers…probably not the best way to keep safe."

"If Slade wanted us dead we already would be by now," Robin answered turning his back to his team to face the television.

* * *

"How do you think you did on the scoring friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked cheerfully as the titans huddled around the sofa much later that night to see the results.

Cyborg smiled down at the red headed beauty and chuckled a bit. "Not too bad if I do say so myself, what about you Star?"

"Oh…I fear I did not do as well as I should have," she admitted still trying to keep her cheery composure.

"What happened Star?" Robin asked.

"They did the telling of me that I was… boring and they had already seen such powers in an earlier session."

"Well that doesn't make any sense!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I am afraid it does," Starfire said. "I fear that my sister has been chosen to play on the villain's side. It is the only explanation I could think of as to why my powers were…boring."

"Blackfire's here?" Cyborg asked. "Just how many villains do we know of anyway?"

"Well if we don't know now, we're bound to find out tonight," Raven responded dully. "Seeing how they're posting all of the names and scores on national television."

"How do you think you did Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"We…shouldn't talk about that," Raven stated in a calm voice.

Robin raised a masked brow at the hooded girl sitting on the opposite side of the couch as him. "Did something happen Raven?"

"Let's just say they made me angry."

All four of the titans knew that words Raven and angry should not be used in the same sentence. Luckily it was at this time that the broadcasting stopped and the Master of Games appeared on the television giving an intro to the final judging.

"We'll start with the leader of the Titan's east!" the Master of Games exclaimed as a picture of Bumblebee filled the screen. Next to her picture a bright number seven flashed in the corner.

"Alright, not too bad," Cyborg commented on her ranking.

They went back and forth from hero to villain, every other contestant. After Bumblebee there was Adonis who received a score of eight, Speedy was awarded a nine, Blackfire appeared after him with an equal score of nine, after her appeared Mas who seeing alone seemed strange to the titans and they were all dismayed to see their fellow friend receive a mere 2 points.

"How is that fair?" Beast Boy interjected.

"Yeah, did they even let Menos go in the training room with him?" Cyborg asked.

"Judging by his score, I'm going to say no," Raven answered which caused both guys to shoot her a slightly annoyed look before turning back to the TV.

Red X's face was placed across the screen now with a bright ten spread across the upper right hand corner of the screen, after him came Kid flash with an eight, then came Gizmo with a seven. Whatever he did in the training room must not have impressed those who had created the total area, which meant that his skills weren't going to be as handy there as he had expected, this thought made Cyborg chuckle a bit to himself. Jinx appeared on screen after the wiz kid with a score of nine, after her came Mammoth who earned a whopping ten points.

"Well, I guess we know it doesn't take much intellect to win these games," Raven commented which earned a small smile from each of her teammates.

Menos showed up next with an equal score of his brother, then came Billy Numerous with a score of six, after him Aqualad came onto the screen with a score of eight, then Cheshire with a ten. Finally a picture of the cybertronic teen in the room popped up on the television which earned a collective noise from everyone in the room.

"Alright a nine!" Cyborg cheered as Beast Boy high fived him.

After him a picture of Kitten flashed on screen with a small number four displayed next to her name, then came Starfire who was pictured flashing a bright green starbolt across the screen and next to her named flashed a large number ten.

"Dude, they couldn't have been too unhappy with you Star they gave you a better score than Blackfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin squinted at the screen in an unsure manner. Beast Boy had a point, hadn't Starfire stated that the judges found her boring? If they had, then why did she receive a ten when Blackfire only got a nine?

Kyd Wykkyd was on screen next with an equal score of ten. Then it came Raven's turn to be displayed on screen. All five titans remained fixed on the couch staring at the large number eleven in the corner of the screen.

"Dude, Raven, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Whatever it was must have been awesome," Cyborg cheered smiling at the goth girl who simply rolled her eyes in return.

"Robin are you alright?" Starfire asked looking at the boy sitting next to her who was staring intently at the screen as if he was studying it. "Robin?" She asked again.

The screen flashed to an image of Johnny Rancid who had earned an eight for his rating, then quickly switched to a picture of Beast Boy with a number six next to his name.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as his ears drooped, obviously saddened by his score. "A six! Come on, I know I did better than that!"

"Robin?" Starfire tried asking again as Cyborg tried to coax Beast Boy into thinking that a six wasn't_ that_ bad.

Next came Mad Mod who displayed a five next to his name. Finally the boy wonder showed up on screen with an unseen number of twelve displayed next to his name. And with that it finally clicked in Robin's head. Slade wasn't measuring them on how good they did in the training area, he was measuring them on what kind of threats they would hold for his take over. He and Raven being the highest because they held the most risk of messing up his plans. There was no doubt that they both had similar qualities, the same stoic behavior, the same will to fight. Robin couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before! He was targeting them for the villains! Without him around the titan's first in command leader would be gone, which would set some of the others into a frenzy ultimately not knowing who to trust. And with Raven gone, there would be no logic behind the titans. Not to mention her powers were probably the strongest out of them all…even though Robin hated to admit it he knew it was true. Finally it explained why Starfire got a better score than Blackfire, without her around there would be no one to keep the titans peppy and upbeat, there would be no motivation when they were down. Without any direction, logic and inspiration they would all sink into a primitive killing spree and go crazy in the arena.

He quickly stood up as Starfire called his name one last time before he shakily walked away from his team and into the seclusion of his room without a single word. The titans didn't even pay attention to Mumbo's nine that shone next to his name, the only question on their minds were what had happened to their leader?

* * *

**Alright! So you all finally know who made it into the games! Are you happy with me? Not happy? Lemmie know and I'll see what I can do. I feel like I'm not getting as much feedback from you guys as the story progresses.**

**So, if there's something you'd specifically like to see let me know and I can try to make your wildest dreams come true! …Just as long as I can keep the characters in character…which I hope I'm doing a good job of. Normally I only have to worry about five of them but with this story I have to worry about twelve plus titans and don't even get me started on the villains!**

**Anyway! Thank you for all the reviews so far my lovelies! And I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **

**PS. On a slightly unrelated to this story note…my classes are finally done! And I've got a good month and a half of spare time to write for you guys. And hopefully I'll have another chapter of **_**You were always on my mind **_**up by****Monday. :)**


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7 'Nightmares'

"Robin?" Starfire's voice echoed through the hallway outside of the boy wonder's temporary room.

"Star he's not comin' out," Beast Boy's voice answered.

"I think B's right Star," Cyborg answered. "I'm sure he'll be out of his room by morning and you really should get some sleep. Who knows what kind of schedules we're going to have tomorrow."

"I shall keep that in mind friends," Starfire answered cheerfully. "But I think I am going to remain here a little while longer."

"Suit yourself!" Beast Boy replied. "Night Star!"

Robin listened from the opposite side of the door as they exchanged 'goodnights' 'sleep wells' and something about having tofu for breakfast, to which Cyborg didn't waste any time arguing about. He didn't know how he was going to explain to his friends his discovery tonight, especially Starfire of all people. How could he tell her something like that without killing her spirit? He sat there staring at the door, knowing she was sitting on the opposite side waiting for him to let her inside.

Letting out a low groan Robin pulled himself up off of his bed and moved towards the door. Before he opened it he let out a long sigh wondering how he was going to explain everything to his best friend and girlfriend. Robin couldn't help but believe that it would be easier if they were two different people rather than his case where he had a best friend girlfriend all rolled into one.

"Robin!" Starfire whispered excitedly as she turned to the door looking sleepy, yet oddly excited as it creaked open.

"I'm Sorry Star," Robin replied. "It's not that I was ignoring you…it's just…a lot to think about."

Starfire nodded, trying to understand what he meant by this. "You do not need to explain yourself Robin," she answered. "I just wanted to do the making sure if you were okay."

Robin's lips twisted into a smile at the joyful tone her voice always seemed to hold. However this time it quickly reminded him of Slade's idea behind the ratings automatically causing him to frown again. He stepped to the side and ushered the alien princess inside the room wondering if he was doing the right thing telling her his conclusion. Weren't boyfriends supposed to protect their girlfriends in situations like this? And here he was telling her something that could completely crush her spirit that he loved so much.

"Is there something you wish to talk about Robin?" Starfire asked walking past him and taking a seat on the bed.

"Kind of…it's about the scoring tonight," Robin answered.

"Oh, yes you had left before we could congratulate you and…" Starfire paused noticing his unhappy facial expression. "You are not happy about receiving the highest score?" She asked curiously.

"No, Star," Robin responded sitting down next to her and quickly taking one of her hands in his own.

"I…do not understand," Starfire replied. "You have received the best score…how is that a bad thing Robin?"

Robin sighed. "It's complicated," he answered. "I don't want to worry you Star but you need to know what Slade has done with the scores."

"What is complicated Robin? What has he done?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"He's targeting us," Robin answered, "For the villains. If they think I'm the most dangerous they'll head after me first to reduce their risk factor. If I'm not around Slade's convinced the team will fall apart."

Starfire gasped at this comment. "That cannot happen! You should not even speak like this!" She whispered in a stern tone.

"I'm not done," Robin continued. "It's not just me that Slade's targeting."

"Friend Raven received an eleven," Starfire began, as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Please Robin, tell me he is not doing the 'out to get her' as well?"

"Raven's powers are a huge risk to almost everyone in the games," Robin decided. "And that's why Slade's helping the villains to target her as well."

"Then she should not be alone in the area," Starfire stated looking up at the masked boy worriedly.

"We'll have to convince her of this in the morning," Robin said. "Raven's not the only one I'm worried about though."

"But…you and friend Raven were the ones with the highest scores, I do not see how-."

"Star," Robin began slowly, "Blackfire and you have the same type of powers, she received a nine while you…" he drifted off.

"I received the ten," Starfire finished, her eyes going wide with fear. "They had not even paid attention to me in the training room, they said I had been…boring. Those…those klorbags!" Starfire's voice grew angry and her eyes shimmered a vivid shade of green for a few seconds before Robin quickly snapped her out of her trance.

"It's okay Star," Robin responded gently.

"It is not okay Robin," Starfire responded back with a weary tone of voice. "They have judged us unfairly for the benefit of these horrible games to turn out in the way of Slade's liking!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do to change that Star," Robin answered watching his girlfriend space out, her eyes growing more fearful every moment. There was no doubt in the boy wonder's mind that she was thinking of the worst possible cases that could occur in the arena with the villains plotting to seek them out first. "It's going to be okay," Robin attempted to calm her down as he reached out to pull the Tamerianian princess into a hug.

Starfire shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face into the boy wonder's shoulder. "What if we are not victorious Robin?" She whispered.

"We can't afford to think like that," Robin replied sternly.

"Then we should tell our friends about these circumstances at once," Starfire said pulling away from him so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

Robin could feel a sharp pang in his heart just seeing the tears forming in her eyes. "It's late Star, we all need our sleep. I'll explain it to them first thing in the morning."

"But what if-."

"It's going to be okay Star," Robin reassured.

Starfire let out a small sigh as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Robin," She whispered softly. "If it is okay with you, may I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, uh," Robin stammered feeling his cheeks start to redden.

"It is just that I have been having the nightmares since we have gotten here and after your news I fear they will be worse tonight."

Robin quickly relaxed himself at this comment and reached up to brush away the tear streaking down her face. "Of course you can stay here Star," he answered giving her a bright smile that she instantly returned.

"Oh, thank you Robin! That makes me feel relieved," she said quickly enveloping him in one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

"Can't breathe," Robin wheezed.

"Sorry!" Starfire exclaimed quickly releasing him and watching him fall back onto the bed gasping for air. "You are unharmed?" She asked peering down at him quizzically.

"I'm fine Star," Robin answered smirking at her. "Why don't we try to get some sleep? Who knows what we're in for tomorrow and we should be well rested so we can be alert at all times."

The redhead nodded at him and slowly laid herself down on the mattress curling up into a tiny ball. "I am very relieved to have you here with me. Perhaps I may have the pleasant dreams tonight after all," she whispered before letting out a soft yawn.

"You don't need to worry Star," Robin stated as he wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her close. "I promise I am going to do everything in my power to protect you in that arena, no matter what."

Starfire let these words drift through her mind making her feel at ease, Robin was going to protect her, everything would be okay. No matter what the cost was he would be there. Starfire's eyes popped open as these words sunk in.

_I am going to do everything in my power to protect you in that arena, no matter what. _

Robin couldn't really mean he would risk his life to save hers…could he? Starfire could feel her heartbeat begin to increase at just the thought of him losing his life trying to save hers.

"Robin," she whispered.

She was answered only by the sound of soft breathing behind her. He was asleep. He slept so peacefully, so serenely, no nightmares, just sleeping. Starfire stared into the darkness of the room, wishing she would be lucky enough to do the same. However, thanks to Robin's last response she didn't think she would be lucky enough to have that luxury.

* * *

**So ya know, I thought I'd add some fluff in there for you because this story is going to be depressing enough. And since you all are such lovely reviewers I thought I'd update this for you early. So I hope you really enjoy this chapter, I really think the story line picks up from here. I know the first couple chapters weren't too interesting but now is the time I think you're all going to really enjoy it. (Not that you haven't already…but yeah.) Anyway, as always I love hearing what you think about the chapter so if you let me know you'll make my day! **


	8. Trapped

Chapter 8 'Trapped'

"Star, what time is it?" Robin mumbled the next morning as he rolled over pushing his face against the pillow to block out the bright sunlight streaming in. "Star?" Robin asked again when he got no response.

"Time to wake up Robin," an all too familiar voice hissed.

Robin's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed looking absolutely terrified. "Slade!" He yelled in a venomous tone.

It was then that Robin realized he wasn't in the safety of their temporary home anymore. He was back on the hospital bed, his hands tied to the sides so he couldn't run, and standing in front of him with his one eye twinkling was Slade. Robin was positive that if he wasn't wearing that mask he would be grinning from ear to ear seeing him in the condition he was in.

"What did you do with Starfire?" Robin snapped.

"You worry too much Robin," Slade answered chuckling. "She's safe…for now."

Robin glared at the masked man before him as he pulled at his cuffs desperately trying to break free. "What do you mean _for now_?"

"It seems to me that you're a lot smarter than I've given you credit for Robin," Slade stated. "You see, I didn't think any of you would discover my scoring plan but somehow you did. Such a very clever boy you are."

"So what?" Robin snapped.

"You know my plan Robin, and I'm not too thrilled about that," Slade answered beginning to pace in front of him. "So here's what I've decided. You're not going tell any of your other friends about my scoring code."

"And if I do?" Robin asked looking slightly amused at the power he was holding over Slade's destructive games.

Slade chuckled a bit at this. "Well you see Robin, right now your friends are all in separate rooms to prepare for their interviews tonight. I'm afraid that when you see them again you'll have the urge to tell them about what you've discovered. So here's some tidbit of information you might want to know before you go warning your friends about what I've done." Slade paused momentarily before stopping his pacing and looking the boy wonder directly in the eyes.

"Right now, your friends are having trackers installed in their outfits for tonight and later they will have trackers installed on their uniforms. If you so much as hint at what I've done to target you and a select few of your friends I'll press this button," He said as he pulled out a small device with a knob that swiveled in five directions. "And whomever I choose first's tracker will explode, blowing said titan sky high."

"You wouldn't," Robin spat, "You want us for the games, you wouldn't spoil it before they even start."

"Oh, but Robin, I have many other titans to choose from," Slade chuckled flicking on a giant television screen that displayed rows of the honorary titans behind bars, some looking sad, some angry, some looking completely worn out and disoriented.

Robin looked at Slade trying to conceal his horror, but he didn't think he was doing so well.

"Now, are you going to keep quiet or would you like to test me some more Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin clenched his fists wishing he could get one swing in to knock the sinister man out and take control of this horrendous situation they were in. "You won't get away with this Slade, when we're in the games-."

"If you can find them in the games feel free to tell them," Slade replied looking satisfied. "But that's highly unlikely; you see it's not just the villains you'll have to watch out for Robin. There will be obstacles that you'll have to overcome in the games as well. And if you or your friends don't beat them…you may very well be dead by the end. Oh, but you won't be telling them this either, or else…" Slade hesitated holding up the clicking device.

"You're sick," Robin snapped as his glare deepened.

"Do we have a deal Robin?" Slade asked ignoring his previous comment.

"I could never-."

"Who should we start with then?" Slade mused to himself. "Ah! How about Starfire?" He quickly turned a few knobs on the switch and held his thumb over the bright red button.

This comment seemed to startle the boy wonder and he quickly realized just how dangerous defying Slade could be.

"Should I start a countdown Robin? Or would you rather watch it on the big screen?" He asked as the picture flashed away from the rows of titans in bars to an image of the alien princess swirling around in a long lilac colored dress as she admired herself in front of a floor length mirror.

"What if Starfire tells someone?" Robin asked quickly. "You know I told her before you could stop me. What happens if she tells the others?"

"That won't happen Robin," Slade stated. "We've already given her the same choice as you and she agreed to spare your life in exchange for not letting my secret slip."

Robin could feel his head spinning. He couldn't believe he'd let this whole thing get so out of hand that he was actually going to have to agree to keep such a secret from his friends just so Slade wouldn't blow them to pieces.

"Time's up Robin. I'll need an answer in five, four, three," Robin watched as the villain's thumb inched closer to the button, Robin knew at that moment that he was certainly not bluffing about causing harm to them.

"Stop!" Robin screamed. "Stop! I'll keep your plans a secret!"

Slade lowered the button to his side before his eye twitched in a way that Robin knew he was grinning again.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Slade answered as he pressed a few buttons on the controller to power it down. "Jericho will be here in a few minutes to bring you your clothes for tonight." And with that the masked man turned his back to the titan's leader and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door had closed Robin let out a ghastly scream, pulling and bouncing trying to rip the cuffs from their locked position. If he could pull them off at this very moment he might have a chance of tracking Slade down and snatching the explosive device from him before he could threaten anymore of his teammates.

The boy wonder let a few curse words slip out of his mouth feeling his heart racing in his chest. He realized it wasn't the most desirable behavior for a team leader to be displaying but at this moment in time he wasn't entirely sure if he should even be considered a leader. He had just sided with the man involved in placing him and his friends inside of these games and while part of him knew he only did it to save Starfire's life the other part couldn't help but wonder if Slade had been bluffing about the whole situation.

Robin's head tilted up as he heard the door creek open to reveal the mute boy standing there with a sad expression plastered on his face.

"It's alright Jericho, you don't have to be sorry for any of this," Robin answered as his teammate quickly produced a key from his pocket and set him free from his bondage.

Jericho nodded as if to say he understood before handing Robin a neatly folded pile of clothing which Robin realized was a simple black tuxedo, it was also what he would be wearing tonight.

"Thanks," Robin replied even though it seemed slightly silly to be thanking the blonde boy for something that he wanted so badly nothing to do with.

Jericho smiled up at the masked boy before turning his back to the cameras and patting his chest twice before turning on his heel and walking off.

It was a strange gesture, Robin thought as soon as the door had closed again and locked him inside. What had Jericho been insinuating by such an action? He couldn't help but wonder this as he slipped his clothes on and adjusted his bow tie in the mirror.

Robin stared at himself quizzically. Was he trying to tell him something about the clothing? He quickly reached his hand up to his chest and made the same motion Jericho had done just a few minutes ago. The sound of crinkling filled his ears and before he could think about what he was doing Robin stuck his hand into his suit jacket's pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

He looked upwards to the cameras to see what angle they could see him at and quickly turned the opposite of them so they wouldn't be able to read the letter.

_Robin,  
The audience may have been tricked by Slade's horrible rumors about the titans but tonight's a chance to win them back. Give them something to believe in, a good story and something to root for is all they're looking for. If you can give them that, they'll love you again. _

_-Jericho. _

Robin smirked down at the letter before folding it back up and stuffing it back down into his pocket. "Something to believe in," Robin whispered as his mind whirled. Slowly his eyes drifted to the corner of the room where Slade had left the monitor of Starfire's room and instantly the boy wonder knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn. Alright so I know there's been a lot of Rob/Star in the last two chapters but trust me, I've got some BBRae on the way! So if you're waiting for them write me a review and tell me how excited you all are! Lol. Or you know…let me know how much of a jerk you think Slade is with his new device. **

**I meant to update this sooner but it didn't happen thanks to my busy work schedule. So for that I am sorry. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	9. Ridiculous

Chapter 9 'Ridiculous'

Beast Boy stared down at the small slip of paper in his hand. The interviews were about to start in less than twenty minutes and while he had been directed by one of Slade's guards to meet the others in the grand hall he still didn't know what to do with the advice he had gotten.

_Beast Boy, _

_You were displayed as a weak link to the others through your scores last night. Do something gutsy that will prove to the crowd you're not a coward. Make them remember your interview. _

_-Jericho _

"Do something gutsy," Beast Boy read aloud as he turned a sharp corner through the corridor. "What could I possibly do that's considered _gutsy_?" The green teen paused outside the entrance of the grand hall before letting out a long drawn out sigh. He knew he had to do something to shock everyone tonight after his awful score from the night before…he just couldn't figure out what that thing was for the life of him.

"Maybe I am a coward," He whispered to himself. "I mean…I'm standing out here practically hiding from everyone before the interviews start, what's that say about me?" When he got no response he looked back down at his slip of paper one last time before shoving it into his pants pocket.

"Prove I'm not a coward," he mumbled letting the thought sink in for a moment. "The most difficult thing I could probably do tonight would be to tell Raven how I really feel," He mused to himself with a small chuckle as he pushed open the grand doors and walked inside.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks after that as Cyborg's words from the other night came rushing back to him. "_Well if you're thinking of telling her in this lifetime you might want to do it soon..." _

Beast Boy's ears perked up, a thought spinning though his head that was so gutsy he was slightly afraid Raven would attempt to send him to the depths of hell if it didn't work in his favor. "That could work."

"What could work?"

The changeling let out a loud scream as he turned around to see his best friend standing behind him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Dude! Don't you knock?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll remember that next time I actually have access to a door BB," Cyborg responded rolling his human eye. "I came out to get you because we could all see you from the corridor we're supposed to be waiting in until the interviews start…and you were looking kind of constipated out here."

"I was so not!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "If you must know, I was thinking."

Cyborg chuckled at this comment. "About what witty interview comebacks to use?" he asked.

"No dude, it's so much better than that," Beast Boy replied as they entered to corridor where all of the heroes were waiting for their turn on stage.

Displayed before them was a floor length TV where the Master of Games was currently interviewing Mumbo Jumbo on what types of tricks he had up his sleeve for the games.

"Well then what is it?" Cyborg asked eagerly.

"No can do Cy," Beast Boy responded. "You'll have to wait and find out like everyone else."

"Some best friend," Cyborg joked before waving at Robin and Starfire who were curled up on a giant plush couch next to each other. They both seemed to be looking slightly on edge tonight. "There you guys are, I haven't seen you all day, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Robin responded quickly. "Just thought it would be nice for Star and I to get out before everything tonight," he commented realizing that his friends probably didn't have to wake up to the same misfortune Starfire and himself had in the morning.

"You lovebirds are so cute, it just brings a tear to my eye," Cyborg joked pretending to wipe a tear from his human eye.

"Oh Sparky leave them alone," Bumblebee's voice cut in before Robin had the chance to say something himself.

Cyborg turned to see the dark skinned girl dressed in a black and yellow dress that could have only been made especially for her. The top of the dress displayed her normal 'bee' type pattern but the bottom fanned out in a burst of yellow and dropped down just above her knee.

"Hey Bee, nice dress," Cyborg commented with a genuine smile.

"Hardly," Bumblebee scoffed. "I told them not to put me in a dress but of course they wouldn't listen. So when are you up?" She asked pointing to the TV which was now displaying Aqualad sitting in the tribute's chair. It was no secret that so many girls in the audience were already fawning over him.

"I…didn't know there was a schedule," Cyborg answered.

"There is, it's over this way, I'll show you," she answered spinning on her heel and marching away from the rest of the original titans as Cyborg followed along behind.

Beast Boy let out a sigh as he plunked down next to Starfire on the couch. "So…you guys know what you're going to say out there?" He asked.

"Oh, I did not realize we were supposed to have these things planned," Starfire answered looking slightly worried.

"We're not," Beast Boy answered. "At least I don't think we are…but it kind of helps me to plan out a conversation in my head before it happens. Takes a little bit of the nervousness down a notch," he continued smiling at the alien girl.

"I see," Starfire began looking thoughtful for a moment. "I shall try to do this before my turn on the stage," she stated cheerfully.

"Glad to help Star," Beast Boy said smiling back at her before realizing that something seemed slightly off with his surroundings. "Uh…has anyone seen Raven around here?"

"Oh…she is…in hiding," Starfire replied.

"Hiding?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "What do you mean she's hiding?"

"They wouldn't let her bring her cloak along to the interviews," Robin answered. "I'm pretty sure she's outside waiting her turn." The boy wonder nodded to the glass doors a few feet down from them.

Beast Boy silently weighed his options in his head. He could go in search of the dark girl now and risk pissing her off before the interviews began or he could do so by telling everyone tuned in tonight about his feelings for her. This being Beast Boy, he didn't weigh these options too much before boosting himself up out of his seat and heading towards the doors.

"I wouldn't do that Beast Boy," Robin warned. "She said she wanted to be left alone."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his masked leader. "Yeah, but she always tells me that. And I wouldn't be me if I didn't listen," he joked before pushing open the glass door and slipping outside into the night air.

As soon as the door snapped shut he could feel the cold night air surrounding him. He couldn't imagine that Raven would be too far away, it was more her style to stay close and remain hidden in a discrete spot.

"Raven?" Beast Boy questioned into the night around him. He was just about to check the other side of the giant dome where the interviews were held, but just as he turned his back he caught a glimpse of pale skin reflecting off of the moonbeams.

She was sitting at the bottom of the staircase, her back turned to the doorway, head in her hands, and shoulders slumped forward as if she was in deep thought…or maybe her head just hurt. Beast Boy couldn't be too sure so he quietly inched forward and crept down a few steps until he was probably no more than six feet away from her.

"Raven?" He asked again, a little louder this time.

The dark girl seemed to stiffen at his voice and she quickly straightened her posture while continuing to keep her face hidden from him.

"Um…are you okay?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"Fine," she answered in barely a whisper. Upon hearing her own voice the half demon quickly cleared her throat before speaking again in her typical monotone. "I'm fine Beast Boy. Is…something wrong?"

"No…well kind of," the changeling responded. "I mean we're all in there having fun and you're out here…not having fun. Come on, don't you wanna see Robin go crazy in front of the camera?" Beast Boy joked.

"This isn't exactly a fun get-together, I don't see why I should pretend to be okay with this whole thing," Raven stated.

Beast Boy inched closer to her just enough so he could hear her better, but far enough away that he could run if he ended up saying something too stupid. He paused, unsure of what to say as he watched his violet haired teammate run her hands up and down her bare arms to keep herself warm.

"Here," Beast Boy said quickly slinging off his suit jacket and laying it over her shoulders before slinking a good two feet away from her before sitting down. This was Raven after all…he never knew when she was going to decide to throw him into the nearest ocean and he decided invading her personal bubble might give her a good reason to do so tonight.

He watched her intently as she gripped the jacket with both hands, as if she was trying to decide if she wanted to keep it or not, before she pulled it closer to her and tilted her head up towards the sky. The green teen took this as a sign that it would be safe to inch towards her a _tiny_ bit more. As he did so he couldn't help but notice something particularly strange about her appearance. Beast Boy couldn't put his finger on why she looked so different until he realized her eyes were much glossier than normal and suddenly the faint smell of salt filled his animal senses.

"Have you…were you _crying_?" He asked incredulously. This was Raven after all and she didn't do emotions.

Her eyes seemed to harden at this comment and that's when Beast Boy noticed the small steaks running down her face. She had indeed been crying, not enough to cause her eyes to reach that bloodshot puffy stage but probably just enough to prove she was sufficiently upset about something.

"Not…that there's anything wrong with that," the changeling added. "It's totally okay if you wanna-."

"No, it's not," Raven stated turning to look at him for the first time that night. "This whole thing is ridiculous, these games, this dress, and…and I hate how I can't keep it together the closer we get to the arena."

"But Rae…ven," Beast Boy began, quickly correcting himself as he noticed the glare beginning to form at the sound of her nickname. "You got one of the best scores last night! I think that proves that you don't have near as much to worry about."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she answered. "I'm worried about all of you. I'm worried that something could happen in the arena and one of you could get severely hurt and I won't be there to prevent anything from happening. I could never forgive myself if something happened and I hadn't been there to at least try and…"

"It wouldn't be your fault Raven," Beast Boy stated. "You don't know what's going to happen in there, Robin doesn't even know…he just thinks he does. I think it's in his job description as the leader or something," he joked as he flashed a quick smile her way. "But anyway, we'll just kick butt in the interviews and make the audience love us tonight! They won't kill off their favorites first, right?"

"I'm not sure that's how it works," Raven said raising an eyebrow at her green skinned teammate. "Besides, I think you have it wrong. They're going to love _you _tonight. You're the personable type, Beast Boy. I'm just…creepy."

"Oh come on Rae…I said that one time," he replied, ignoring her glare.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She asked him. "Half the townspeople in Jump City were scared of me to begin with. What makes you think that if I go up on a stage tonight wearing some ridiculous dress and talking about my powers like they're some kind of weapon they're going to instantly love me?"

"You just…you need to show them who you really are," Beast Boy stated, "someone who's strong, smart…loyal and…and trustworthy. That's the person I see when I look at you."

Raven managed to produce a small ghost smile at these words. "Thank you, but I don't see how I'm going to be myself wearing this." She gestured down to her long form fitting gown. And while Beast Boy couldn't help but think she looked amazing in that dress, he had to admit…it wasn't a very Raven-like thing to wear.

"Keep the jacket," he said.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Keep the jacket, wear it on stage…maybe it'll make you feel more like...you," Beast Boy suggested with a shrug.

"I…thank you. This means a lot, really," Raven said. And for the first time that night she turned to him flashing a real smile that instantly caused the changeling's heart to skip a beat as he grinned back at her.

"No problem Raven…now what do you say to going back inside to watch Robin profess his undying love to Starfire on camera?" He asked pointing back to the dome shaped building.

"Is everything a joke with you?" The dark girl asked with a sigh as she began to stand up to head back inside.

"I wasn't joking though!" Beast Boy protested chasing after her as she began up the staircase.

* * *

**Whooo! Longest one so far! So, I thought I'd give you all an early present just because you're such wonderful reviewers. I really hope you enjoy this one, it's probably my favorite chapter so far (which is most-likely cause of the BBRae-ness but whatever). Anyway, tell me what you think? Pretty please? **

**Also, I love hearing what you think is going to happen? Liiiike how do you think raven's going to react if and when Beast Boy declares how he feels on national television? &what about Rob and Star? Think they'll let anything slip to their friends? **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	10. Gutsy

Chapter 10 'Gutsy'

"Ah, yes the heartfelt story about the Tamerianian princess and the titan's masked leader. Who could forget about Jump City's most honored couple," the Master of Games responded to Robin's previous statement about him and Starfire.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes up at the TV before turning back to his cybertronic friend who was sitting on the couch watching with the rest of the titans. "Dude, who else knew that Robin was going to pull the Star card tonight to get the audience's attention?" He asked with a small laugh.

There was no reply to this comment except maybe one or two eye rolls from his teammates on the couch. Feeling defeated and more nervous than ever about his interview, Beast Boy dropped himself into his designated position next to Cyborg and Raven.

"So can we be expecting to see you and Starfire together in the games?" The Master of Games asked.

"I'm not so sure I should give away too many surprises," Robin answered. "But I can tell you this, those who are planning on coming after her in the arena should think twice about it. If they want to get to Starfire they'll have to get to me first."

"You got yourself a bodyguard Star," Beast Boy joked, noticing the frown that was plastered on the redhead's face. When he didn't get a response from her he looked up at his best friend for some help.

"You okay Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, yes I am wonderful," she said with an all too fake enthusiasm.

"Alright, give it up for Robin the boy wonder! After this commercial break we'll be talking with the residential jokester of the teen titans, Beast Boy." And with that the television flashed to a commercial break.

"Yo B, you're up next, better get out there," Cyborg stated as he slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Heh, yeah probably should," Beast Boy said standing up and staring at the door leading to the stage that Robin was emerging from.

"Do the breaking of the legs friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled cheerfully which caused him to smile briefly.

With a deep breath the changeling marched to the door and pulled it open before taking one last look at his friends in time to see the empath mouth the words 'good luck' to him before the door swung shut.

As he walked down the long corridor Beast Boy's mind drifted to his friend's interviews. Cyborg had been humorous, Starfire had been upbeat and cheerful, Robin did his part as the fearless leader and love struck wonder boy, and Raven…for the most part she came off looking powerful. Concealing any emotions in her voice during the interview and seeming bored throughout the whole thing. In fact, the only time she seemed to use her typical sarcasm was when the Master of Games commented her on her wardrobe choice. To which she had seemed annoyed and calmly told him that she didn't _do _formal wear.

Beast Boy smiled for a brief moment before realizing that he had walked onto the stage and was now receiving a thundering applause from the audience in the stands. He took a quick bow and flashed a few winks in his good natured humor before taking a seat in the tribute chair.

"So Beast Boy, tell us what you thought of your score last night?" The Master of Games asked.

The green teen blushed at this comment and let out a shaky laugh. "Well, I can't really say it was the greatest score I could have gotten, I'm sure I could have done better but I mean…it's not like I can change it now."

"Then you're not worried that it's going to make you look like a weak link to your opponents?"

_Prove to the crowd you're not a coward. _Those words rang through the titan's mind before he gave the audience a cocky smirk. "It might make me look that way but I'll totally prove them wrong. The other day I was just…off, I know I can do better than that," Beast Boy said confidently.

"Such big words for such a tiny component in the games," The Master of Games commented.

"Dude, I know I may look small but come on, I'm really as big as a whale," he joked before hopping up out of his seat and transforming into a killer whale, which practically took up the space of the entire stage. "As fast as a cheetah!" He exclaimed once he was transformed back into his human form before taking off into his next morph. He transformed back once more before yelling, "And as strong as an ox!" Before he made his last transformation.

The audience seemed to love this joke and they quickly gave him another round of applause for his act. Beast Boy quickly transformed back as he let out his signature laugh and flashed the audience a smile before plopping himself back down on the tribute's chair.

"Quite a show you're putting on," the Master of Games joked, "Any ladies out there you may be trying to impress?"

Beast Boy shrugged nonchalantly, all the while he could feel his nerves building up, it was now or never he figured. "There might be one…special girl out there." At this comment you could hear multiple screaming girls from the crowed just begging to know if it was one of them.

"Well then, why don't you bring her up here?" The Master of Games suggested.

Beast Boy chuckled a bit at this comment. "Naw, she's already been up here once tonight and I think she'd kill me if I asked her to come out again," he stated with a smirk.

"Oh, she's a titan then? Or…perhaps a villain? That would mix things up now wouldn't it?"

"She's a titan," Beast Boy confirmed.

The crowd seemed to quiet at this comment. They stared intently at him, all wanting to know which titan he was crushing on.

"Perhaps a love triangle is brewing within the titans that could make for some interesting competition inside and outside the arena," the Master of Games laughed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow. "You mean Star? No, no way dude, her and Robin are like…made for each other. You don't mess with stuff like that," he said with a laugh.

"Or the pink haired sorceress? It's no secret she's involved with Kid Flash after all," the Master of Games quipped back.

"Who Jinx? No, it's not her," Beast Boy stated. "Look dudes it's not that hard to figure it out. I mean she was wearing my jacket on stage tonight."

It was as if it clicked in the audience's head simultaneously that they all gasped at once.

"Does she know your feelings towards her?" The Master of Games asked.

Beast Boy shrugged before cracking a smile. "Well, I mean…she does now, right?"

The audience laughed at this comment as the Master of Games straightened his posture in the seat. "Just so we're clear, you are speaking of the half demon on your team, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, dude it's totally cool to use Raven's name on here you know," Beast Boy said as the audience chuckled at him.

"Well that is an interesting turn of events," the Master of Games stated. "By far the most surprising interview that's for sure. Ladies and gentleman, I give you Beast Boy!" And with that the crowd went crazy, whooping and hollering for the green skinned teen as he bowed a few times before he walked himself off the stage and down the corridor keeping a smile plastered on his face the whole way. He had done it, he'd managed to make the crowd love him and he'd proved he wasn't a coward by telling the world about his crush on…uh oh he hadn't thought about that aspect of his interview.

Beast Boy stopped at the door to the corridor where the other titans would no doubt be waiting for him in. He was hoping Raven wouldn't hurt him too badly for what he'd done tonight but this being the girl who had tossed him out the window for dying her cloaks pink…he wasn't so sure. Taking a deep breath of air he pulled some of the confidence he had mustered up for his interview and pushed the door open.

All eleven titan's heads swerved to look at him as he walked through the doors. Their expressions ranged from shocked to flabbergasted and he couldn't help but smirk at his friend's surprised faces. There was one expression however that made Beast Boy stop dead in his tracks…and that expression belonged to no other than the half demon herself.

"Eheh, hey Raven," he said sounding a heck of a lot less nervous than he truly felt at that moment.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the changeling as she turned to look at the other titan's surveying the scene. "I need to speak with you…_alone_," she said making sure the others clearly heard the last word in her sentence.

"Uh yeah, that sounds like a good idea Rae," Cyborg cut in. "I mean the interviews are over so…there's no reason to be sticking around right?"

The other titans all murmured agreements as they quickly cleared out, most of them sending Beast Boy sympathy looks as they walked by.

Raven stood there watching the others leave until the last titan was out of her sight before she turned back to Beast Boy with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Um," Beast Boy began unsure of how he should start this conversation.

But before he even had a chance to think about what the right thing to say would be he was cut off by two slender arms wrapping themselves around him in a hug, much like one he had only received from her once before quite some time ago. This time however he wasted no time returning it and his smile seemed to stretch from one ear to the next at his luck. She wasn't going to kill him after all! In fact she seemed happy about the whole thing and maybe she felt the same way, after all she was hugging him. Beast Boy couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

**I know, I know, cliffhanger. I'm an awful person for giving you guys such a cliffie when things are getting good. What do you think though? Good? Bad? Or just plan 'update the dang thing already!' As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! **

**P.s. Only a few more chapters till the games begin! I'm pumped! Haha. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	11. Misunderstanding

Chapter 11 'Misunderstanding'

"Thank you," Raven whispered pulling away from him.

"Thank me?" Beast Boy questioned. "Why are you thanking me Rae? It wasn't like-."

"I'm thanking you for going up there and making it seem like you liked me tonight. You knew I wasn't very good with the audience and none of them seemed very interested in my interview, but you really helped me out to make us both look good. Ordinarily I would send you to another dimension for pulling something like this as a joke…but your heart was in the right place," she answered him in her normal monotone. "So…thank you."

"But I…" Beast Boy began looking around confused.

"That…was what you were doing right?" Raven asked.

"Well I…I uh, yeah, course' Raven. I mean I thought you might not be too happy with me stepping in and helping you out like that but after our conversation tonight I…thought you wouldn't mind too much," Beast Boy finished with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't...this time, but if you ever pull something like that again…"

"Right, sent to another dimension, I remember Rae!" Beast Boy responded still feeling a little disoriented by everything that had just happened. Here he had been worried about Raven maiming him for telling everyone that he liked her and it turned out that she had thought the whole thing was a joke from the beginning. Okay, not necessarily a joke, more of a way for them to earn a fanbase, but now what was he supposed to do?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who me? Never been better!" Beast Boy answered with a small chuckle.

"Okay…well we should probably be getting back," Raven stated glancing towards the door. "There's only one more day left before the games and I'm sure we could both use the rest."

Beast Boy nodded dumbly at her. "Yeah, totally, I guess we should go then," he said working up the best smile he could at that moment. Luckily Raven either didn't notice how forced his smile was or she had chosen not to mention it to him because before he could utter out another word she had already started back to what was the titan's home for one last day.

* * *

After departing with the dark girl Beast Boy stumbled into his bedroom, his mind still whirling after the events of tonight.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened or do I need to scan your brain to find out?" Cyborg's voice rang out in the darkness.

The green boy let out a loud scream as he quickly flicked on the light switch to reveal the cybertronic teen sitting on the bed looking at him with a confused expression.

"Dude! What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"Technically it's not your room," Cyborg stated. "I see you're alive, so she couldn't have been too mad about it. Man, when you're gonna do something like that you really should tell me so I can't inform you that you have a crush on _Raven_…and you probably shouldn't go announcing that you do before you tell her first."

"It doesn't matter Cy, she thought the whole thing was made up to make us look good," Beast Boy answered with a dejected sigh.

"Say what?" Cyborg asked raising a brow at his friend.

"She didn't think I was serious," Beast Boy responded.

"How could she have not thought you were serious? Even Robin thought you were serious! You should have seen the look on his face…actually you should have seen the look on everyone's face! It was priceless," Cyborg said chuckling.

"It doesn't matter dude, she didn't think I was serious so…that's it," Beast Boy said with a sigh.

"That's it?" Cyborg asked. "You mean you're not even going to try to tell her the truth?"

"I don't really know how I could after I pretty much told her that it had been my plan all along to make us look good to the audience," he admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Cyborg asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know!" Beast Boy yelled. "I don't know. It was just that…she looked so happy that I'd thought to help her out tonight I didn't want to spoil it by telling her that I wasn't trying to help her out and that I actually did like her after all. I just…I've been trying to see her happy for such a long time Cy, and my jokes haven't been working-."

"For the last three years," Cyborg mumbled under his breath, which earned a glare from the changeling.

"Anyway…I was just glad that I did something right for once," Beast Boy admitted.

"Aw come on man, I'm sure you've made her happy in the past," Cyborg replied trying to be helpful.

"Not like this," Beast Boy stated. "Dude, you didn't see her face. It was like…like remember that time we went into Raven's magic mirror thingy that leads to her mind?"

"How could I forget," Cyborg commented rolling his eyes.

"Well it was like her emotion in the pink cloak, happy I think it was, had totally taken over her body for a few minutes. It wasn't like she was all giggly and telling me how funny I was like she'd done in her mind-."

"Then we'd know the girl was delusional," Cyborg added before chuckling at his friend's smug look. "Sorry, go on."

"But there was that smile, and that look in her eyes that just seemed so…so unreal, you know?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped himself down on the bed next to his friend and rested his chin in his hands.

"Not really…seeing how I wasn't there," Cyborg said before pausing to really look at his friend. "Man, B…you really do have I bad."

"What am I supposed to do Cy?" Beast Boy wailed.

"Well…you still have tomorrow right?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, yeah, I can totally tell her tomorrow. I'll just be like, 'Hey you know that thing about me liking you to get us more fans? Well, that's cool if it works and all but I actually do really like you.' And then she'll probably blow me up or send me to Trigon or…something!"

"_Or_ she might actually like you," Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his friend. "Come on Cy, you know as much as I do that Raven couldn't…I mean her powers are controlled by her emotions and…she just couldn't okay," the green teen answered in a dejected tone.

"Then what's the point of her knowing if you know for sure that she's not going to feel the same way?" Cyborg asked.

"I know everything in my brain is telling me that she can't but…"

"Your brain's not that big, so there's still hope?" Cyborg asked as he chuckled a bit.

"Ha, ha," Beast Boy answered sarcastically. "There's just…part of me that thinks maybe I could be wrong."

"Then you should hold on to that hope B," Cyborg responded suddenly growing serious. "You're going to need that kind of hope through the games right? Who knows, maybe you'll get the chance to tell her sometime tomorrow."

Beast Boy gave his friend a sleepy smile as he nodded to him, knowing that he probably wasn't going to get the chance to tell Raven the truth tomorrow but at least his best friend was trying to help. "Thanks Cy."

"Anytime man," Cyborg responded before standing up. "I guess we should get some sleep tonight huh? Who knows what ridiculous thing Slade will have us do tomorrow."

"Yeah, sleep," Beast Boy said in a tone that clearly stated he was off in his own little world by now.

"Don't think too hard about this man," Cyborg warned. "Whatever's supposed to happen will happen."

"Got it, thanks Cy," Beast Boy said flashing the mechanical man a smile.

The doors swished shut once Cyborg had exited the changeling's living quarters, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts, and the mechanical man to worry about his friend for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Poor Beast Boy. I'm sure you all hate me for doing this to him but don't worry there's still one more day left right? And you know what that means don't you? Only one more chapter left until the games begin! Are you excited? I know I am! Tell me what you think my lovely reviewers! And I want to give a big thanks to you all for giving me so much feedback and support for this story. It's crazy how much you all inspire me. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	12. Attempt

Chapter 12 'Attempt'

The day had passed by quickly for the titans. Much to their surprise there was no scheduled meetings or interviews for them to accomplish for the day. However, Robin had insisted that the team train for at least half the day before taking a break for some down time. It was too bad that down time had only lasted two hours and then the five titans had been directed back to the training room by their masked leader because he claimed they, "need to be giving a hundred and ten percent in the games and anything less than that was unacceptable."

Raven stared at the door of her temporary room thumping her leg on the mattress trying to relax herself. In twelve hours her and her friends would be trapped in the ungodly arena Slade had designed where they would be expected to fight for their lives. The violet haired girl glanced at the clock sitting next to the bed that displayed a flashing ten in bright red numbers.

Raven let out a long sigh before sliding her feet off of the bed and grabbing her cloak before heading towards the door. So far she had tried meditating and reading one of the various books stocked in the room that she had been sleeping in for the past few nights. None of these things happened to work to her benefit though. While meditating did provide a good distraction and gave her much better coordination of her powers she couldn't get to sleep after doing so. And all of the books she had attempted to drown herself in just led back to the thoughts rattling in her brain about the games.

Opening the door and peaking down the hallway the empath noticed that all of the lights in their penthouse home had been turned off. She didn't entirely understand how all of her teammates could be asleep when tomorrow they would be in an unknown place with various dangers around every corner. Although when she thought about it really wasn't_ that_ hard to believe. Cyborg simply plugged himself in to re-charge and Robin and Starfire had been staying together for the past few nights. It wasn't what it looked like; Raven knew that for a fact. Cyborg and Beast Boy would make 'ohhhhing' and 'awwwing' sounds at the two lovebirds when they would retire to their quarters but Raven could sense what was really going on. When Starfire was away from Robin she was a complete nervous wreck and when Robin was away from Starfire his mind tossed and turned making sure there was a way he could get to her again. When they were together however, Raven picked up this unexplainable feeling of content that calmed the boy wonder and the alien princess down completely. For that reason, she knew they needed each other.

She glided into the kitchen area without a sound as she quickly made her way to the teapot. Herbal tea was the last trick she could think of for a goodnights sleep tonight. If that didn't work…well then she hoped that there would be a way to sleep inside of the arena because she would surely need it. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder as to how the changeling could sleep so soundly in such circumstances. Although this was Beast Boy, and he had proved before that he could sleep through the sound of the alarm system in the tower going off in the middle of the night.

The dark girl rolled her amethyst eyes from under her hood as she recalled the memories of Robin scolding the green teen for showing up late to training or on very rare occasions being late for a run in with a villain. Carefully she took the teapot off the stove and poured some into her mug before setting it back down on one of the burners that had not been turned on. Taking the steaming cup in her hands Raven turned to face the living room only to be slightly shocked at the sight before her.

A lone figure sat by the window staring off into the distance towards the ocean where the giant 'T' stood illuminating the town like a beacon of light. His spiky green hair was turned up in crazy directions and his pointed ears seemed to droop more than usual. The closer she got to him she realized she could sense an overwhelming sadness coming from his presence.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked in her monotone, making the green teen jump slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he answered sending her an all too fake smile.

"About tomorrow." It wasn't a question. Raven slowly made her way to his side, staring down at her teammate with a sad expression plastered on her face.

Beast Boy nodded at her statement keeping his eyes glued to the city. "It's funny to think that just the other week we were out there patrolling the city and tomorrow…well eventually there'll only be one of us left."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him for this comment. "We don't know that Beast Boy."

"You're right, we don't," he agreed deciding to change the subject. "So…you couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

"I thought maybe some herbal tea would help," Raven answered gesturing to her mug of steaming brown liquid.

The changeling nodded as he looked up at her with a smile that seemed much more genuine then the last one. "Too bad I don't drink tea; I could really use something to put me to sleep right now."

"Do you want to try it?" Raven asked holding out her mug to the green skinned boy.

He looked up at her quizzically. "You're asking me if I want to try _your_ tea? The same tea you don't let anyone touch? _Ever_?"

"Maybe it will help you sleep," the empath suggested.

Beast Boy hesitantly took the cup from her hands and brought it to his lips slowly, as if it might poison him. Then in one swift motion he took a huge gulp of the tea.

Raven stared at him with a slightly amused expression on her face as she waited till he was done before replying, "Well?"

"That stuff…is awful," Beast Boy responded handing the cup of tea back to her.

Raven gently took the mug back in her hands and seated herself on the floor so she was sitting across from him. "It's an acquired taste," she replied with a shrug. "Maybe you should stick with warm soy milk."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now. You think that would help?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

Raven shrugged. "I was being sarcastic but I suppose it could help you."

"Oh," Beast Boy mumbled as he looked back out to the night sky. "Um…Raven?" He asked keeping his eyes averted from hers.

"Hmm?" She murmured back to him as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think…I think there's something that I should tell you," Beast Boy began, suddenly feeling very nervous about this moment. Cyborg had suggested he take one more shot at telling her the truth and seeing how there had been so little time in the day to do so, he knew now was going to be his best bet.

The dark girl stared at him with a raised brow as she set the tea down directly next to her on the floor. "Alright," she answered in her normal tone. "What is it Beast Boy?"

"It's just that…I mean…if I would happen to die in the arena I wouldn't want-."

"You're not going to die in the arena," Raven stated as her tone seemed to grow more forceful.

"Yeah but hypothetically, if I would-."

"Don't think that way Beast Boy. If we choose to allow those thoughts into our minds we become weak, weakness is what will make us lose," Raven stated rather calmly.

"Alright, alright, so no dying but…do you…um…remember what I said in the interviews the other day?" Beast Boy managed to ask before he lost the courage to do so.

Her eyes seemed to grow larger under her hood at this comment. "Oh, that. Yes, I remember," she said softly.

"Well the thing about that is-."

"You…really don't need to finish Beast Boy," Raven interrupted. "I understand that in the arena you'll have to keep up the act."

"But Raven I-."

"That is unless you don't want to act upon those words to the audience…which is also fine with me. It just might help benefit our fan base if you did," Raven suggested.

"Right, yeah I…figured that," Beast Boy agreed. "I just…wanted to make sure you were okay with it! But you know, it might help our fan base even _more _if you played along too," he added with a smirk.

Raven's expression seemed to go from stoic to shocked in less than two seconds and neither of them could deny the crash from the cupboards banging open due to Raven's powers was enough to probably wake up the entire house.

When none of the other titans emerged from their rooms Raven turned back to the changeling with the same bewildered expression on her face. "I suppose you're right."

"I am?" Beast Boy asked trying to contain the excitement in his voice.

"But…I doubt we're going to see much of each other in the games," Raven stated. "So there would be no point for me to play it out seeing how I'm going to be alone."

"Yeah but…if you came along with me and Cy we could totally play it out and get even more fans or sponsors or…whatever's going to help us in there!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I just…don't think it's a very good idea," Raven said picking her tea back up and taking another sip as she averted her eyes from his own emerald green ones.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked defensively.

Raven let out a soft sigh before she pushed the cup into her lap and stared back up at him. "Because my emotions are dangerous. I don't think it would be very safe for any of us if I were to play this idea out and give away our location just because my powers went haywire."

"But…you'd be acting…right? I mean, if your emotions are fake how can they reflect on your powers?" Beast Boy asked, slightly curious if just maybe he could get her feelings out without having to tell her he hadn't been playing the audience for a fan base in the first place.

At this comment the cupboard doors slammed shut with another reverberating bang and Raven winced at the noise. "I…" she began, only to be cut off by the sound of feet running down the hallway.

"Titans!" Their leader yelled rounding the corner and stopping in his tracks when he saw his two teammates sitting across from each other staring back at him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry Robin, that was my fault," Raven answered. "My powers-."

"Friends are we under the attack?" Starfire asked appearing behind Robin and looking around the room fearfully.

"No Starfire," Robin answered. "Raven just managed to lose control of her powers for a minute. It's fine, we should go back to sleep…we all should."

"Yes mom," Beast boy answered with a roll of his eyes.

Robin chose to ignore the green teen's comment as he and the Tameranian headed back to bed.

"Robin's right," Raven agreed. "We really should try and sleep tonight. We'll need the rest tomorrow."

"But-."

"Try some of that warm soy milk if you still can't sleep," Raven interjected. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Beast Boy nodded at her as she boosted herself up off the ground and retreated to her room with her tea for the night. After all of these attempts trying so hard to tell the empath how he really felt, he couldn't believe that he had failed every single time. And with the games starting in the morning he didn't think he would likely be getting another chance to do so any time soon.

* * *

**See I knew you'd all want to pelt me with rotten fruit after this chapter so I figured I'd back myself up by telling you that at least the games start in the next chapter! Haha. But anyway I do hope you guys liked this. Lemmie know if you did, cause that always makes me smile. I really hope I'll be able to update regularly, summer classes started yesterday and for some reason I had opted to take chemistry to get my freaking' degree faster. Sadly I've been loaded down with homework ever since. But I'm really going to try had for you all! **

**Anyway please tell me what you think, I'll consider your feedback a small birthday present because my birthday's tomorrow! I feel like I'm getting so old, it's like…I'm turning twenty and I can still remember being twelve and waiting for a new episode of teen titans to come on. Alright, sorry with the rant, it's getting long and I'm sure you guys don't feel like reading this. Sooo thanks a million for reading! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	13. GO

Chapter 13 'GO'

Cyborg glanced around his surroundings feeling like his circuits had been cut short. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to climb into the chamber that would take him up to the games. If the walls hadn't been contrived to be so strong he assumed he could have busted out and ran to find his friends at this very moment.

Instead, the half-human hybrid looked wearily up at the giant tube, wishing he could disable it and postpone the games just a little bit longer. However, he knew even if he managed to do that it would be no use, the games would still go on. They'd all been avoiding this very moment for four days now. It was now or never, which Cyborg was sure he would have preferred the 'never' but what kind of hero would he be if he cowered of this thing now?

He couldn't imagine how his friends were feeling at this very moment. Starfire was probably scared, Beast Boy was most likely upset about the games and not being able to convince Raven to come with them in the arena, Robin was probably worried for his team…mainly Starfire but that was expected, and Raven…she'd probably be the calmest about the situation. Cyborg wished more than anything they could have placed them all in the same room before the games, at least that way Raven could use her logical senses to calm them all down and Robin could give them one of his leader-like pep talks.

Sadly, that wasn't his reality so as Cyborg heard an electronically enhanced voice coming from the speaker in the left hand corner of the room tell him it was time to board for the games he took one last deep breath before climbing inside the tube. It snapped shut as soon as he was fully encased inside, which shocked him a bit but he quickly put that out of his mind. His first thought would be to find Beast Boy. They were supposed to stay together in the games so he hoped there would be a way to find him without running into too many villains on his own.

The metal man wasn't even sure how he was going to deal with the death inside this arena. Sure the saying went 'kill or be killed' but when it all came down to it…he wasn't sure if he could really do such a thing to an actual person. Cyborg was almost positive Beast Boy couldn't kill anyone, not that he wasn't strong enough, but he didn't even like when the titans ate meat around him…and those were just dead animals!

The giant timer began ticking down telling him he had five seconds left before he would be hoisted into the arena. Everything went dark as the tube lifted up and Cyborg couldn't help but at least be somewhat relieved see sunlight peaking through the top. So Slade had at least sent them somewhere sunny, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. He rose up on top of a platform to see all of the other tributes rising around him. They were placed in a giant circular form with a plethora of food and weapons scattered in between them.

The timer began to count down 5 seconds on the clock. Cyborg assumed that if he moved before then Slade had something awful in store for him so he remained on the platform looking at his surroundings.

5

Slade had placed them all on an island. Cyborg couldn't get his scanners to decipher where exactly they were or how large the island was but it was an island of some sort that was for certain.

4

His teammates were scattered around him and just to his luck Beast Boy had been placed on the opposite side of the arena, which meant he'd have to cross the cornucopia just to get to him.

3

The tributes formed a battle stance, each one getting ready to leap off their platforms and do what they needed to do to keep safe.

2

Cyborg managed to make eye contact with the green teen who nodded at him once before glancing back at the empath and looking sad for a moment.

1

He was tempted to just tell Beast Boy to drag her along but he knew Raven and he knew she wouldn't have it. She was content being alone; he only hoped being alone in the games would be safe for her.

GO

Everyone sprang to life at once. Most of the villains headed into the plethora of food and weapons. Cyborg seemed to notice Cheshire slinking off towards the trees and made note of that just as Bumblebee flew past him and into the chaos erupting around them.

"Come on Sparky move!" She yelled trying to wake him from his trance.

It was at that moment that a giant green pterodactyl swooped down and latched onto Cyborg before taking off towards the trees.

"Hey man, I just saw Cheshire come through this way, you might want to head east so we don't run into her!" Cyborg yelled up to the changeling.

In response Beast Boy cut sharply to the right and took off into the jungle of trees and vines, making sure he was a good ways from the battlefield before dropping the half-man half-machine onto the ground and transforming back into his human form.

"Thanks man," Cyborg said as he boosted himself up and brushed himself off.

"No problem Cy, we're in this together right?" Beast Boy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I just…hope the others are okay," Cyborg responded as he glanced behind him to where you could faintly hear the clashing of weapons and screams of anguish coming from the battlefield.

"Do you think we'll know if someone…dies?" Beast Boy asked looking worried.

"You mean, will they tell us? I don't know man, how would they-."

Cyborg was cut off by a loud bang of a cannon sounding.

"What was that?" The changeling asked looking around frantically.

"Tributes! The first among you has been defeated. You will be informed each time a tribute has been vanquished by the sound of a canon. That is all, enjoy the games," came the Master of Game's voice from somewhere inside the arena.

The green teen and the cybertronic man looked at each other as their faces began to grow paler by the minute.

"Who do you think-." Beast Boy began before another sound of a canon firing cut him off.

"Maybe we should move," Cyborg suggested.

"But-."

"B, I'm sure Raven's fine. For all we know it could have been a villain," Cyborg replied trying to convince himself of his own words.

Beast Boy looked from his friend and then back to where the battle was taking place before nodding once as he followed his best friend deeper into the jungle, trying desperately to keep his mind off of where the dark girl could be right now.

* * *

**Short but…the games have begun! Don't worry, more will come later, I promise you. But as always I love to hear what you think! I know, I have a cliffie as to who the two people are that died already but you'll figure it out in the next chapter if that helps. **

**PS. Thank you all for the birthday wishes, you rock! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	14. Hunt

Chapter 14 'Hunt'

Starfire had always known Robin was all for competition and she also knew that he didn't give up very easily. But watching him run straight towards the middle of the cornucopia was enough to jolt the alien girl awake and practically give her a heart attack. The boy wonder flipped himself up over Kyd Wykkyd and dodged a swing from Johnny Rancid before he reached one of the packs filed with supplies. He automatically grabbed it assuming it would come in handy for whatever lied deeper in the jungle.

From the corner of her eye Starfire noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg making their way out away from the battlefield and into the depths of the trees. She quietly breathed a sigh of relief as Raven dodged a blow from mammoth and took off into the jungle as well. The redhead knew that her friends had the right idea, she needed to get into the green area.

Thinking quickly she zoomed into the midst of the battle and zeroed in on Robin. She was practically four feet from him when she felt something pound into her, knocking her straight to the ground. Looking up she caught sight of Johnny Rancid looming over her with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Going after your boyfriend?" He teased. "Not very likely." In one swift motion the black haired man whipped out a knife that he had no doubt found out of all the weaponry surrounding them.

Starfire's mouth opened to scream but no noise came out. Suddenly as if the world had slowed down a steel boot inserted itself into Johnny Rancid's face. The impact threw him a good seven feet away from the Tameranian and looking up she saw Robin's shocked face staring down at her.

"Star, can you get us out of here?" Robin asked quickly.

She nodded, unable to speak at the moment as she quickly hoisted both her and the masked boy into the air and far, far away from the danger.

* * *

Jinx had never thought being a hero would come back to bite her in the future. Turning over a new leaf and being a good guy should have kept her out of all sorts of trouble right? Wrong. So far she'd managed to get by Red X, Kitten, and Mad Mod. She wasn't sure if she should harm them in any way at this point because it seemed to her as if no one had attempted to seriously hurt anyone yet. And she wasn't going to be the one to look like a bad guy if these games turned out to not be the killing spree Slade expected. The titans didn't trust her enough as it was, she knew she needed to prove her worth in some way.

Keeping on her toes she bounded over to the mound of packs determined to retrieve one and then head into the jungle as she'd seen the first five titans do. She assumed they had to have some kind of knowledge on how to defeat Slade by now, and following their lead was better than doing her own thing and losing her life for it.

"Just what do you think _you're _doing," a female voice from behind her chimed.

Jinxed turned, keeping her fists ready, to see a girl that looked an awful lot like Starfire but with different colored hair and darker clothing. She had to be Starfire's sister…what was her name? Jinx wondered to herself. Ah, Blackfire, that was it! It had to be her.

"Getting what I need," Jinx snapped before noticing the girl's fists beginning to glow a bright purple color. If she was anything like Starfire Jinx knew those were starbolts she'd be throwing.

Thinking quickly the enchantress jumped out of the way of the bags as she dodged the balls of purple fire being hurled at her, and in one swift motion she raised her hand and nailed the black haired girl with a hex, sending her flying into the air.

Jinx smiled to herself feeling content as she marched over to the bags ready to get what she needed and then flee the scene. But before she could do that an awful sounding screech cut her off and pierced the air, making everyone stop dead in their tracks. Mad Mod had somehow contrived a device to spitfire tiny sharp pointed arrows from his cane and picking the weakest target had narrowed in on one of the super fast super twins.

It wasn't Menos's fault he wasn't fast enough without his brother. And the fact that they had to cross the entire cornucopia to get to each other was ridiculous in Jinx's mind. Slade had to have planned that idea in advance.

Now, simply because he couldn't reach his twin in time Menos had become the first victim of the games. Everyone seemed to stand shocked for a brief moment except for Mas who let out a pained yell as the sound of a canon fired. Jinx knew this wasn't good. The first killing by the villains marked that they were in the lead and feeling more powerful than ever.

It was at that moment that Bumblebee swooped in and picked up the stray twin before anyone could pounce on him as well and hovered in the air waiting to see what happened next, not to mention she was ready to dodge any weapon that came hurling itself her way. What happened after that though floored almost every titan and villain alike. Because it was then that Speedy jumped forward, pulling out his bow and placing it at exactly the right angle so as he landed on the ground he pulled back and let it fly. It flew through the air at what seemed to be a hundred and ten miles to Jinx, no one moved as it nailed Mad Mod directly in the chest and brought him down in an instant.

The score had been evened. Jinx knew this was bad. The villains would be furious. She had to get out of there. NOW. She glanced to the packs sitting in a heaping pile, she knew she'd probably need something inside to help her stay alive in these games. So pushing herself forward she narrowed in on a bright red one and took off for it.

Just as she was about it reach it however, a massive body came into her view to block her. She didn't need introductions, she knew who it was.

"Out of my way!" She snapped up at Mammoth as Gizmo leered from his shoulder.

"Oh, come on Jinx, you remember how the game goes. We never let the crud munching Titans win!" Gizmo yelled down from his perch as Mammoth reached down to swipe at her.

Jinx's eyes narrowed as she quickly flipped away from them and glanced at the bags with a longing expression. Maybe she didn't need one after all; maybe she just needed to get out of the battlefield. The killing spree had begun and she for one did not want to be a part of it.

As if he could read her mind Kid Flash rounded the corner and swooped her up his arms before sprinting off towards what Jinx assumed was the jungle. She couldn't really tell herself. To her everything was a blur of green.

When he finally slowed down he put the pink haired sorceress down gently before smiling down at her. "Am I good or what? I didn't think you were _ever_ going to get out of there!" He jousted.

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him and his huge ego. "You'd be even better if you'd managed to get one of those packs, why do you think I was hanging around there so long?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh…you mean this one?" Kid Flash asked whipping out a red object from behind his back with a smile.

"Alright, fine, you're good," Jinx admitted flashing him a small smile.

* * *

"Who could it have been Robin, I fear one of our friends has-."

"Starfire," Robin began cutting her off. "It's probably best that we don't know right now."

"But it could not have been friends Beast Boy and Cyborg, I saw them flying away from the beginning of the games. And friend Raven did the same!" Starfire exclaimed feeling somewhat relieved.

"It could have been a villain for all we know Star," Robin answered immediately wishing he would have chosen his words more carefully upon seeing her expression. "I doubt it was your sister either," he added for good measure.

"I know she is…unpleasant and mostly evil," Starfire began looking downtrodden. "But she is still my sister and I do not wish for her to be harmed. Is it wrong for me to think this way Robin?" She asked as she followed the boy wonder through a thick patch of vines as they went deeper into the jungle and farther away from the battle taking place near the water.

"I don't think that at all," Robin answered honestly. "I think you actually caring about Blackfire after all of the awful things she's done to you makes you the amazing person you are."

Starfire's face lit up at this comment and she could feel her feet instantly begin to rise again due to the joyful thoughts running through her mind. "How do we know this area is safe Robin?" She wondered aloud.

"We don't really," Robin answered. "I'm just looking for something that might protect us during the night…assuming there are any villains left by then."

"Robin…I feel as if there will be plenty of villains left for the night. Please, do not do the humoring of me and tell me that everything is fine. Everything is not fine. I believe we all know this now. So please, no more lying," Starfire said as the leader's shoulders slumped from his spot in front of her.

"I'm sorry Star, I'm just trying to protect you and-."

"I believe I am best protected when I know what I can protect myself from," Starfire stated with a smile.

"You're right, I should know better than to try to treat you like you can't handle yourself it's just-."

"It is just what Robin?" Starfire asked looking up at the spiky haired boy confused only to see that he had come face to face with a very large, very unhappy looking green snake. "I do not that think that is friend Beast Boy, correct?" She whispered.

"No, definitely not Beast Boy," Robin whispered.

"I believe the correct term would be that we should 'move it' now, yes?" Starfire asked in a hushed tone.

"That's probably best," Robin responded as he quickly grabbed hold of the alien's hand and fled in the opposite direction just as the snake latched out to ply itself onto its newest victims.

* * *

**Here's your daily dose of Titans Hunger games Tuesday! Hope you all enjoy and are okay with the turn out so far. I know you all will probably get frustrated later in the games when some of your favorites get killed off, but trust me, I'm going to be just as upset as you are. Anyway, as always, I love hearing what you guys thought, cause it totally makes my day! **

**I really hope I'm keeping the characters in character for you guys. I assumed Robin would be one of the only heroes that would be hard core during the battle until things get sloppy. And Jinx and Kid Flash, well i love them to death but i don't write much with them in it so i hope I'm okay with their personalities.  
**

**Xoxo-Megz**


	15. Revenge

Chapter 15 'Revenge'

"How come neither of us thought to grab one of those book bag type thingies?" Beast Boy asked looking up at his mechanical friend with an annoyed glance.

"Don't look at me," Cyborg said. "You were the one who picked me up! If you wanted a bag so bad you should have grabbed one."

"And risk my life!" Beast Boy yelled. "I don't think so dude!"

"Then how is this my fault?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know!" Beast Boy wailed. "I'm just hungry…and I don't think I'm going to find a tofu plant around here any time soon. But I bet there would have been some in one of those bags."

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Seriously man? Why don't you just lay off the vegetarianism for one day and eat to survive in this place?" No one would blame you if you did."

"Not gonna happen dude. I-."

"I know, I know, you've been most of those animals," Cyborg answered in a dull monotone. "Then what do you plan to eat?"

"How about those?" The changeling asked pointing to a plant full of ripe berries.

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "You're going to live off of berries?"

"That and I'm sure there's bound to be other stuff growing around here!" Beast Boy exclaimed running over to the bush.

"How do we even know they're safe?" The half-man half-machine asked.

"_Hello_, animal senses! If they were poisonous I would smell them," Beast Boy stated as he began picking a few from the plant.

Letting out a long sigh Cyborg quickly held his arm up to scan the berries and when he received no trace of toxins began picking them himself. "I guess if they're edible I might as well try some too."

"That's the spirit Cy!" Beast Boy cheered as he threw a few berries into the air and caught them in his mouth. "So…where are we sposed to sleep tonight? It's kinda getting late."

"I hadn't really figured that out yet," Cyborg admitted. "it's too bad there's not a secret cave around here somewhere that I could hide in to recharge."

"Dude, how do you plan on recharging when we're-."

"Portable recharger," Cyborg stated as he cut his friend off. "You didn't think I'd go into this thing without having some kind of plan did you?" He asked.

"Well…kind of," Beast Boy admitted. "I figured we'd just wing it."

Cyborg knew that was typical of Beast Boy to assume they would be able to work everything out without having to put forth much thought and effort. He opened his mouth to tell his friend what a bad idea that was when a loud musical sound filled their ears and looking up the duo discovered that the sky was illuminating a giant portrait of Slade for them all to see.

"How nice it is to see that most of you have survived the first day," Slade's voice rung out with a think tone of sarcasm. "However, some of you may not be so lucky from here on out. And just as an everyday update the arena will display which tributes have been eliminated so you can keep track of who your true opponents are."

This picture slowly faded out and quickly replaced itself with a photograph of Mad Mod. Displayed under his name was the word villain and underneath that was the time which he had died that day.

What made both Beast Boy and Cyborg tense up was the next photo of Menos that was quickly shown after Mad Mod's.

"I can't believe it," Cyborg murmured.

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed, obviously shocked.

The screen quickly vanished out of sight leaving the two friends alone with nothing to stare up at but they night's sky.

"Looks like this thing is really going down," Cyborg commented. "I guess we should find some shelter and-."

"Well look who it is! Two out of the five pea brain titans!" Gizmo's voice echoed from in back of the shape-shifter and the cybertronic man.

"I thought we were looking for Jinx?" Mammoth asked.

"Yeah, yeah but that slug cruncher is nowhere to be found so these guys will have to do," Gizmo stated smirking down at the two from his perch on his large friend's shoulder.

"Uh…Cy, I think we should totally-."

"Now!" Gizmo yelled as Mammoth leapt forward and the small boy bounced off of his original spot and onto Cyborg's back.

"_OH_ no you don't!" Cyborg yelled thrashing about and trying to rip the small boy from his back.

"I got your back Cy, don't worry!" Beast Boy yelled just as Mammoth quickly took off and charged the green teen.

Thinking quickly Beast Boy transformed himself into a giant grizzly bear and blocked the oncoming impact from his strong opponent.

"Don't worry about me B, take care of Mammoth!" Cyborg yelled. "I've got the little guy!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure," Gizmo whispered just as Beast Boy turned into his cheetah form and took off running into the jungle with Mammoth on his heels.

"Yo, get off me! Don't make me tell you again!" Cyborg yelled trying to shake the small villain off of his back.

"Alright, alright ya scum sucker!" Gizmo yelled. "I just need to tie up a few loose wires first!"

"Loose wires…" Cyborg began as his eyes went wide. "Hey! Stay out of my system!" He yelled.

Gizmo smirked to himself as he tore off the frame that contained all of the mechanical man's electrical circuits. "Oh! What happens if I yank these out!"

"No don't-!" Cyborg began

* * *

Beast Boy made his way around tree after tree in his cheetah form before looping back around to his original spot and transforming into a small squirrel so he could easily scatter up one of the trees.

"Did you get him?" Gizmo asked spinning around as Mammoth rounded the corner a few seconds later.

"I…I lost him," Mammoth panted.

"Some teammate you are!" The tech savvy boy exclaimed. "Though I've gotta admit, one out of two isn't too bad!"

"You mean you got him?" Mammoth asked.

"Course I got him!" Gizmo stated proudly as he pointed to the silhouette of Cyborg that was currently being propped up by a tree.

Beast Boy's squirrel ears twitched as he realized what Gizmo was saying. He'd _gotten_ Cyborg. He'd managed to shut down his system! The shape-shifter morphed back into his human form, almost losing his grip as his feet landed on a thin tree branch.

"So should we look for the other one?" Mammoth asked.

"If we run into him we run into him," Gimzo decided. "I say we start tracking Jinx again. She's bound to be with that skuz bucket Kid Flash."

"So…are we really out to get Jinx or are we after the skuz bucket?" Mammoth asked as their voices drifted farther and farther into the jungle.

Beast Boy waited cautiously for a few extra minutes, just to make sure the two were actually gone before he made his way down the tree and quickly swooped down next to his fallen friend.

"Cyborg," the changeling whispered just in case someone was in listening distance. "Come one dude, this isn't funny! We're supposed to be partners in this thing! We're supposed to win this thing as a team!...Well once we find the others but you know what I mean!" Beast Boy pulled his friend forward so he could get a good look at his back that had been reduced to a messy pile of wires.

"You know I'm not good at electronic stuff Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed feeling his eyesight begin to blur. "You…shoulda planned to bring directions to your circuits buddy," he rasped out as a stray tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away angrily before standing up from his crouched position and taking one last look at his teammate and best friend.

"You know, I wouldn't admit this before…but you were always better than me at Mega Monkey's four," he said chuckling a bit at his own words. "And I guess I am a loser for not telling Raven how I really felt to her face…I should have listened to you there too." He paused as if the mechanical man would answer him. "I'll miss you Cyborg...you were the best friend I've ever had."

With those last words the shape shifter took off deep into the sea of green without another glance. And as a canon fired from the far off distance he could feel a speck of hatred burning down deep inside him. The first thing he knew he had to do was find shelter, the next would be to plan his revenge.

* * *

**I will accept all of the rotten fruit and hateful glares being thrown my way for doing such a horrible thing so early in the games. But if it makes you all feel any better there's going to be a nice dosage of BBRae-ness somewhere in the next few chapters. So I hope that'll make you all happy. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	16. Together

Chapter 16 'Together'

Raven woke from her uncomfortable position on top of the tree branch just as the sun began peeking through the vines. She assumed it had to be a few hours before noon judging by how dark the ground floor of the jungle remained. The dark girl couldn't believe she had slept as long as she did from her horrible choice in sleeping habitat and the fact that right before she went to sleep she remembered hearing an awful high pitched scream that sounded like it could have been Starfire. She had chosen to ignore that thought however because if it had been Starfire she knew that thanks to her and Robin's bond they shared, she would surely feel an extreme amount of his pain.

Looking upwards to the clear blue sky Raven carefully drifted up past the trees until she could look out over the entire arena. If she could see where her opponents were hiding she would know where to avoid. And as a second thought she was hoping to catch a glimpse of her teammates to make sure they were alright as well.

She pushed herself higher and higher, wondering just how big this arena was and if she could dwell up in the sky the entire time to avoid dealing with anyone. Surely that would be too easy she thought as she continued to drift upward. Then, as if Slade had been listening to her thoughts a quick shock of what could have only been a force field zapped the violet haired girl and sent her soaring straight to the ground.

"Well, look at what I found," purred a voice from behind her.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she quickly began boosting herself up from her fallen position on the jungle floor.

"Not so fast feisty," Adonis snapped as he lunged towards her and pinned her to the ground.

Raven's eyes darkened. "Get off me and I'll spare you," she snapped in a venomous tone.

The boy's eyes lit up with amusement. "That's nice of you but I have other plans," he hissed as he whipped out a blade with a point that made Raven mentally cringe.

"Azarath metr-mph!" She was quickly cut off by Adonis's hand being slapped over her mouth.

"Where're your teammates?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Did they all abandon you?"

She could feel the blade of the knife pressing itself against her neck and the empath knew she had to move quickly or else it would be too late. Adonis was strong but she knew her powers were stronger. She just had to get a grip on them to be able to toss him at a distance where she could flee before he could attack again.

Raven took a deep breath and she could practically feel the weight of her opponent vanish. But…she hadn't done anything? Or had she? Did her powers react in response to her fear?

Opening one eye she was shocked to see that Adonis was no longer constricting her to the ground. But why would he-.

_THUD!_

Raven couldn't help herself from jumping at the noise to her left and as she turned her head she was more than shocked to see a large green rhinoceros pummeling the red armored villain up against a tree. As she quickly boosted herself up from the ground the dark girl stared at the scene in shock as Adonis fell to the jungle floor completely knocked out and the green rhino transformed back into its human form.

"You okay Raven?" Beast Boy asked noticing her shocked expression.

"Fine," she stated quickly. "I'm fine…thank you," she added a bit more humbly.

"S'no problem Rae," Beast Boy answered with a nonchalant wave of his gloved hand. It was then that he noticed that she was looking at him with a curious glance as if trying to piece something together in her mind. "What?" He asked.

"Where is Cyborg?" She asked clearly.

"Oh…" Beast Boy began looking down to his feet and kicking at the dirt. "We got into a thing with Gizmo and Mammoth. Cyborg's circuits were all ripped out and…I couldn't…I couldn't fix him," Beast Boy stated.

This seemed to shock the dark girl for a moment as she glanced behind her into the plethora of green surrounding them. "Do you think he's…fixable?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, I heard a canon fire and I…I just don't know…" he answered unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"I understand," Raven responded as she turned her head towards her green teammate again before her eyes widened at the scene unfolding before her. "Beast Boy watch out!" She yelled in the loudest voice she could muster as Adonis began to slowly creep behind the changeling, pointed knife in hand.

Beast Boy quickly jumped out of the way just as Raven's powers enfolded the villain in dark energy and slammed him up against the nearest tree. But, Adonis, thinking quickly waited for the precise moment that his hand was freed and tossed the knife at the shape shifter just as he was transforming into his tiger form.

The green tiger let out a pained roar as the knife sideswiped his leg and he wasted no time retreating from his attempted attack. Raven's glare depended at the foe as she slammed him against another nearby tree with an even harder impact. One more slam was all it took for his armor to crack open and fall to the ground with a loud clank, leaving the skinny boy hanging in midair thanks to Raven's hold on him.

"Please, put me down!" He yelled.

Raven averted her gaze from him and back over to her green friend who was sitting by the edge of a tree trunk trying to nurse the painful gash in his leg. Her glare deepened as hatred burned in her irises until her eyes were reduced to two tiny red slits.

"I don't think so," she growled as she used her powers to pin him up against one last tree and in another swift motion she ripped the knife he had tossed at Beat Boy from the ground and plowed it into the cocky villain's chest.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled in a panicked tone as Raven's eyes slowly turned back into the large purple orbs they were meant to be. "Raven you just-." He was quickly cut off by the sound of a canon fire.

Raven wasted no time making her way over to the changeling and stooping down beside him and his wounded leg. Slowly, a blue light began forming around her hand and she swiftly raised it towards his wound.

"Don't!" Beast Boy yelled causing the empath to look up at him, shocked.

"What do you mean _don't_?" Raven asked in a sharp tone. "Beast Boy, your leg is injured…badly."

"Yeah and if you heal it it's just gonna take energy from you!" He replied looking worried.

"I'll be fine. Which I won't be able to say the same for you if you don't let me do this," she answered. "You're losing too much blood. You need to let me heal you!"

Beast Boy's face softened at this statement. Raven was pretty serious about this and he had a good feeling that if he didn't allow her to heal him he'd be dead by morning.

"Alright," the shape shifter agreed with a nod.

Raven wasted no time going back to the healing process until nothing remained but a faint scratch on the green boy's leg. "That should help," Raven stated as she stood up from her crouched position.

"Much better, thanks Rae," Beast Boy replied as he rubbed his leg up and down a few times to get rid of the tingling sensation it was giving off after being healed so quickly.

"Raven," she corrected. "And you're welcome. Glad to see you're okay."

The changeling watched in confusion as the half demon gave him a nod and slowly turned away from him as if she was about to take off.

"Whoa, where are you going?" He asked, quickly standing up and chasing after her.

"North," Raven answered in her monotone.

"Oh…okay. So what are we looking for north?" Beast Boy asked in a cheerful tone.

"We?" Raven asked spinning around to face him.

"Well yeah," Beast Boy said as if it were obvious. "Obviously we're a good team! And we totally helped each other out back there…so I just thought-."

"I just don't think it would be a good idea Beast Boy," Raven answered.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow at his teammate for her previous comment. "And getting killed sounds like a better option?" He asked. "Because if I wouldn't have showed up back there-."

"I would have been fine," Raven snapped.

"Okay, you would have been fine but I wouldn't have been. I totally would have died if it wasn't for you healing me," he stated in a serious tone for once.

Raven seemed to pick up on this because she turned to look at him with a worried expression before finally letting out a small sigh. "Alright, we'll stick together."

The shape shifting teen let out a loud 'whoop' and quickly pulled the dark girl into a tight embrace before she could stop him.

"Beast Boy," she hissed as a bolt of her black energy flew through the air and struck down a string of vines from behind them.

"Sorry, eh heh…my bad," he replied realizing her and backing away slowly.

"Let's just…keep moving," Raven said pulling her hood up over her head to hide her blushing face before walking deeper into the jungle.

* * *

**Hooray for BBRae-ness! I've been waiting to post this chapter for awhile now so I've been pretty excited for you all to read it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	17. Frightened

Chapter 17 'Frightened'

"I think we're going to need to search for food Star," Robin stated as he and the redhead made their way around the maze of trees. They were ever so careful to watch their steps after the run in with the green mamba from the previous day, not to mention the awful roar that had awoken them from their sleep in the morning.

"We do not have enough in the backpack you grabbed Robin?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"We have plenty of food for now," Robin reassured her. "But I think it would be smart to hunt while we can and ration the food for later when it might not be as easy to come by."

Starfire seemed to register this in her head as she nodded at the masked boy slowly. "I understand Robin," she replied in a cheery tone. "Where would you like me to begin the hunting?"

"Oh, uh I'm not sure Star, it's kind of a waiting process you know?" Robin asked. "But I did see some fruit on those bushes back there maybe you could go pick some and we could have that for lunch? I'll call you if I see any animals run by."

"Of course Robin! I shall tend to the fruit," she exclaimed eagerly.

The boy wonder couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. It was no surprise that Slade had targeted her as well as Raven and himself. Starfire's enthusiasm was all too catchy. In fact Robin didn't recall feeling worried once with the Tameranian by his side, though now that she was gone he couldn't help but be reminded of the terrible things that were waiting for his teammates deep in the jungle.

He was still mentally cursing himself for not warning Raven about the scoring process, especially because she had been so determined to remain by herself in the games. Starfire had only wavered in her joyful tone once so far during the games and that had been last night when they had heard an all too loud, all too painful female scream ring out through the jungle. Instantly she had thought of Raven and went into attack mode ready to search for and strike whoever may have injured her friend. But Robin assumed if anything had gone wrong with Raven he would feel it due to their bond.

Their bond! That was it! Robin knew it was the best chance he had to reach Raven and make sure she knew to keep her eyes open for any and all villains and also that she knew she was a primary target. He just had to somehow make himself stressed enough that Raven would reach out to his mind. Ordinarily he would never use such thoughts as a way to contact his teammate but seeing how Starfire was currently nowhere in sight he allowed his mind to wonder to the worst possible scenarios that could happen to the alien princess while she was away. That in itself caused the team leader's heart to practically convulse right then and there. It didn't take much time for the empath to contact him telepathically after that.

_Robin, is everything okay? _Her voice floated through his mind.

"Raven, I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner but Star and I have been running from wild animals since we got here."

_So you and Starfire are alright? _ Her monotone was laced with a small amount of concern, which for Raven obviously meant she was worried for them.

"Yes, we're both fine," Robin answered. "It's just the…the _scoring _of these games are strange." He knew it was somewhat cryptic but he didn't want to chance Slade going back on his word to him and destroying one of his teammates anyway.

_You wanted to talk to me to tell me that the scoring of the games were strange?_ Raven asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I thought you might need to know that," Robin answered looking around to see if he could catch a glimpse of the Tameranian through the thick of green.

_Uh, okay, I'll keep that in mind Robin, I really need to be getting back now. Beast Boy keeping watch while I'm speaking with you doesn't comfort me well. _

At this comment Robin scrunched up his face in confusion. "You're with Beast Boy and Cyborg?" He asked feeling somewhat hopeful for his other three friends.

_No, just Beast Boy. _

Robin's face seemed to pale at this comment. Beast Boy wouldn't have left Cyborg behind to find Raven no matter how dangerous a situation they thought she might be in, and if that was the case they would have found her together. The only feasible explanation for Cyborg's disappearance was that he had been defeated by one of the villains…or some trap of Slade's hidden in the arena.

"Oh, alright well you two keep safe," Robin replied feeling slightly sick to his stomach.

_You too_. Raven answered and just as quickly as she entered his mind she vanished.

Robin pushed back some of the giant colocasia leaves that had been blocking his view of the red headed girl until now. Starfire was calmly floating around a tree picking mangos and cradling them in her arms. She was just about full when she looked up to see the masked boy staring back at her and produced a wide smile at him.

Robin returned the smile, instantly feeling his joyful attitude returning. He knew that he was going to have to tell Starfire about Cyborg at some point, but he figured it would be best to keep it from her for a little while longer, perhaps just until they found shelter for the night.

Starfire continued picking fruit from the trees, minding her own business and glancing back to Robin every couple minutes, glad that he was there but also confused as to why he was looking so distraught. Had something happened? Perhaps another cannon fire?

"Robin, is something doing the bothering of you?" She asked as she floated down, her arms packed full of fruit.

"Everything's fine Star," Robin reassured. "I just…I'd seen an animal back there and I let it get away, sorry Star."

"You do not need to apologize Robin," Starfire responded. "I believe we have enough fruit to keep us surviving for a few days now!" She exclaimed as she tilted her head back and smiled towards the sky.

It was then that the Tameranian let out a loud squeal and in shock dropped all of the fruit she had managed to carry in her arms. "Robin!" She yelled frantically.

Looking upward the boy wonder quickly came into view of what had frightened his girlfriend so much. Kyd Wykkyd had managed to teleport himself onto a tree branch and was narrowing in on Robin for the kill. Thinking quickly Robin back flipped away from the tree just as a huge dagger came flying down into the dirt directly at the spot he would have been standing in if it hadn't been for Starfire's warning.

He glared at the villain ready to pull out one of his bird-a-rangs when a green zap shot through the air and knocked the boy off of his branch without any warning. A sickly crack filled the air as he landed on the ground and before Robin could even look to see if the villain was going to get back up and fight a bright green Starbolt cut into him one last time as the sound of a canon fired from the distance.

* * *

**I know I still don't have too much about Cyborg as of right now but I promise you'll be completely updated soon. After all what do you think Starfire's going to do when she finds out? That is…if Robin tells her. The fact that she is one of the first to kill a villain might be a big shock for her and Robin (and prolly you guys). But how will this affect her in the long run? Stay tuned my wonderful viewers! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	18. Target

Chapter 18 'Target'

"Dude, how many canon fires have we heard today?" Beast Boy asked as he trailed along behind the dark girl who merely rolled her eyes from under her hood at him. "I mean, it's gotta be close to seven o'clock right? That's been what…one every five hours?"

"I really don't know," Raven answered in her monotone.

Beast Boy let out a sigh as he looked around at their surroundings. "I could really go for some tofu right about now."

"Just shut up and eat those berries you picked earlier," Raven responded pushing herself through the enormous leaves blocking her path.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. "I forgot about those." He quickly dug in his pocket before pulling out surprisingly still perfectly ripe berries. "Want some?" He asked holding his hand out to his teammate.

"No thanks," Raven responded quickly.

"Come on Raven, you haven't eaten all day. We're gonna need our energy if we run into anything dangerous. You know you want some," the changeling teased as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She was about to scold him for being such an idiot when she realized that he obviously had to flirt with her for TV purposes. Doing her best to refrain from another eye roll at him she shot him a small smile before taking a few berries from his hand.

"You're right, thank you," she responded before popping the berries into her mouth. "We need to find shelter for the night, have you seen any place yet?"

"Not really," Beast Boy answered. "I just thought we could sleep in the trees."

"It's not exactly the safest place," Raven responded. "But I'm thinking it's the best back up plan we have if it starts getting dark. Are you even listen-."

"Wait!" Beast Boy exclaimed grabbing hold of the empath's arm to stop her. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Raven whispered looking around in every direction for a possible villain to come barreling out of the trees.

"That!" Beast Boy exclaimed looking all to enthused about whatever it was.

"Honestly Beast Boy I-."

"Come on!" The shapeshifter yelled as he fled deeper into the leaves, pushing them out of his way with one hand while dragging the violet haired girl along with the other.

Raven glared at him while being drug through the green around them. She had no idea what he had seen but she assumed if they were supposed to be partners in this thing she was going to have to trust his judgment.

"Look!" Beast Boy exclaimed running out from the thicket of trees and pushing her forward to see his discovery.

In front of her were two overflowing waterfalls that cascaded down into a body of water that the two titans were currently standing in front of. Raven looked at the water and then back to her green skinned teammate with confusion written on her face.

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not thirsty!" Beast Boy replied.

Now that he'd mentioned it the half demon became aware of how dry her throat really was. "I suppose I am," she admitted. "How did you know this was here?"

Beast Boy shrugged as if the answer was really that simple. "My animal senses kick in when I need them. Sometimes it's smell, sometimes it's hearing…how did you think I found you so easily?"

"I hadn't really put much thought into it," Raven answered, feeling slightly dumb for not being able to realize how his animal senses would be handy for their environment.

"Drink up!" Beast Boy yelled before he transformed into an elephant and sucked up some water only to splash it all around them.

Raven rolled her eyes at his childlike behavior but she couldn't deny that there was a small smile playing on her lips. "Alright, we found water but we still need to find a safe place to sleep."

"Duh Raven, why else do you think I drug you here?" Beast Boy asked after he transformed back into his human form.

"You're…going to sleep in the water?" Raven asked him with a raised brow.

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed sounding exasperated. "We're going to sleep behind it! There's always a huge gap behind waterfalls and I figured if we stay back there no one will be able to see us but we could totally see them when they drop by for some water. And BAM! That's when we strike!"

"You've been playing entirely too many video games," Raven stated in her usual monotone. "Do you really think it's going to be that simple? Most of the others stayed in the battle longer than we did, they most-likely all have weapons that can be used against us."

"So," Beast Boy began as he shrugged. "Adonis had one too and we totally kicked his butt! Well…you kicked his butt, but still-."

"I don't think it's a very good idea for me to release my demon side every time we come in contact with the enemy," Raven argued. "How do you even know for sure that there's an opening to sleep in behind these waterfalls?"

"Dude, Raven I know these things. Sides, I lived in Africa for plenty of years, I know a thing or two about rainforests and jungles."

Raven pondered his statement for a moment. She'd forgotten the time he'd spent being a normal human boy, to her he'd always been 'Beast Boy'. But if he knew his way around the jungle he would surely be a huge help when it came to making it out alive in this thing. Perhaps that's what Robin meant when he stated 'the scoring was strange'. After all, Beast Boy had received a mere six points when he clearly should have won over more than that if Slade had known the location of the games.

Then again, if Slade had known that, it made no sense as to why Beast Boy didn't get the most points out of everyone. With his shape shifting ability he could surely blend in anywhere in the jungle without being seen by his opponents. So there had to be another factor as to why Robin was so concerned with the scoring. Thinking back to the night of the scoring she could remember Robin's reaction when he had found out he placed highest in the rankings. But what did that mean?

Suddenly as if it hit her full force Raven's eyes widened until she was sure she couldn't open them any further. "Oh Azar, no," she whispered to herself.

"You okay over there Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "You look kind of freaked out. Are you having some kind of vision or something?"

"No," she snapped quickly as she tried to shake herself from her realization. Robin hadn't been a good sport about placing first because being first meant he would be the main target for the villains. And after Robin there was her, which was probably why Robin sounded so relieved to hear Beast Boy was with her, to watch out in case any villains crept up on her.

"Alright, well…we should probably go ahead and get behind the falls in case anyone else drops by for some water," Beast Boy suggested looking at her quizzically. "Uh…Raven?"

"Let's go," Raven responded quickly tossing her hood up over her head and zooming off towards the waterfall before the changeling had a chance to catch up with her.

"Whoa, slow down Raven!" He yelled quickly transforming into bird form and darting after her.

Once they were safely behind the waterfall Beast Boy transformed out of his animal form only to end up falling onto the ground and landing on his stomach so he was staring up at the dark girl as she paced around the tiny cave.

"Dude, what's you rush?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not so sure if it's a good idea for us to stick together Beast Boy. It might be best if I leave the cave to you and-."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy questioned. "You can't just…leave. Besides it's getting dark, you'll need somewhere to sleep tonight and you said yourself that you didn't wanna sleep in a tree."

Raven couldn't help rolling her eyes at his comment. Of course, he would actually listen to what she had to say the one time she didn't want him to remember.

"Why are you so worried about this? You just seemed cool with us being a team in this thing and now you wanna leave for some unknown reason? I don't get it!" Beast Boy complained as he stood up so he could look her in the eyes. "What changed from this morning to now?"

"You don't need to worry about it, I just…don't think it's a good idea anymore is all," Raven answered.

The green teen's expression hardened. "Why? There's something you're not telling me Raven, I'm not _that _stupid."

Raven sighed as she pulled back her hood so her face was exposed to the shapeshifter. His frustrated expression melted away seeing the pained look on her face.

"Raven?" He asked one more time, his tone soft.

"You could win this thing Beast Boy," Raven responded. "You know your surroundings, you know all of the right places to hide and find food-."

"If you think I can win why do you wanna leave?" He asked as his jovial tone returned.

The half-demon quickly averted her eyes from his. "Because I'm a prime target for the villains."

"I don't get it," Beast Boy confessed. "Aren't we all prime targets?"

"Well yes, but some of us are being looked at as more of a target than others," she answered with a sigh. "Robin contacted me in order to tell me this earlier. That was why he had been so upset with the scores the other night. He's the main target but I was directly after him with the next best score. This is why I think it might be best if I leave now in order to not pull you into this mess."

Beast Boy stared at her without any visible expression written on his face, it was almost as if he'd gone completely blank. That was until he did the most uncharacteristic thing he could have done at that moment…he laughed.

Raven's eyes widened a bit watching her teammate double over in uncontrollable laughter at the most inappropriate time. "_What_ is so funny?" She asked as her eyes narrowed into a full blown glare.

"You," Beast Boy answered ceasing his laughter and wiping a tear from his eye. "You think I'm really going to care if you're a prime target or whatever? Maybe it'll even be better for us that you are! We could totally use that to our benefit ya know?"

The dark girl let up on her glare a bit but kept her eyes narrowed at the changeling. "This is why I wanted to be alone. How many times do I need to tell you that if anything happens to you or any of the others for that matter because of me, I could never forgive myself."

"Nothing's going to happen Rae," Beast Boy responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sides you said yourself that I could win this thing!"

"Yes, but that was without me-."

"Hey look!" Beast Boy exclaimed running over to the side of the waterfall so he was looking up at the night sky that had begun to show the names and pictures of those who had passed away on the second day.

Adonis, Kitten, and Kyd Wykkyd.

Their names displayed for a brief moment up in air, then taken down never to be named again. At least that explained the pained female scream Raven had heard yesterday in the middle of the night. She was going to reprimand Beast Boy for changing the subject when something struck her as very strange about the faces in the sky.

"Beast Boy, did you see that?" Raven asked.

"Uh yeah, they're all villains! Which means we're totally winning right?" Beast Boy asked happily.

"No, not that. Cyborg's name wasn't up there," Raven confirmed. "Which means…"

Beast Boy's face broke out into a shocked expression as realization hit him like a Mac truck. "He's still alive!"

* * *

**Oh come on now you guys, you didn't **_**really **_**think I could kill off Cyborg already did you? Well…if you did, you're wrong. He's still got plenty of chapters left in this story. I know I prolly could have played it off better about him dying but kudos to those who figured me out go treat yourselves with a cookie. **

**xoxo-Megz  
**


	19. Danger

Chapter 19 'Danger'

"Come on Sparky, wake up, come on."

Cyborg could hear the voice whispering in his ear at first, as if it was coaxing him out of a deep sleep. Then slowly it began to grow increasingly louder each passing minute until he thought his brain was going to explode from all of the yelling.

"Come on Sparky!"

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled snapping his eyes open and looking around frantically. "What's all the noise about?"

"Senior Cyborg!" Mas yelled leaping up from his crouched position next to the metal man and flinging his arms around Cyborg's large bicep.

"Well hey there little man!" Cyborg greeted. "How…did I get here exactly?" He asked looking around only to see he wasn't lying under the tree he had been taken out under.

"We moved you to a more secluded area," Bumblebee verified.

Cyborg looked up to see the girl with her back to the tree smiling down at him with a somewhat amused grin on her face.

"We?" Cyborg asked curiously. "You two moved me all the way out here by yourself?"

"We had a little help," Bumblebee answered as she gestured to the large body of water that was currently in front of them. A blue clad figure was bobbing up and down on the body sprawled out and head back so it looked as if he was sleeping.

"Aqualad, what's up man?" Cyborg asked cheerfully.

The fish boy quickly flipped forward so he was facing the cybertronic man. "Cyborg! Hey good to see you're awake!"

Cyborg chuckled at this comment. "Thanks to you guys, how did you-."

"Don't look at me," Aqualad cut in. "That was all Bumblebee."

"Really?" he asked with an amused smile on his face as he turned back to the girl dressed in black and yellow. "How did you know what circuits went-."

"Don't sweat it Sparky, all you need to know is that I'm smarter than I look," she replied with a wink.

Cyborg let out a small laugh before looking around at the three of them. Something seemed off…wait, wasn't there supposed to be four of the Titans east left now? How long had he been out?

"Hold up," Cyborg began looking at the east leader quizzically. "Where's Speedy?"

"Oh he's…out there somewhere," Bumblebee replied looking back to the large trees displayed behind her.

"So, is he looking for food or-."

"He's gone," Aqualad answered as he stepped out of the water.

"Gone?" Cyborg asked hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Not like that," Bumblebee replied as if she was reading his mind. "After he killed Mad Mod he thought the villains might team up to attack him and he decided it would be better for us if he went off on his own. We tried to stop him, we figured there would be a better chance if there were four of us but…that guy never listens."

"Man, how long have I been out?" Cyborg asked. "Did anyone else die? Wait, was I alone when you found me?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Uh yeah, were you not supposed to be?" Aqualad asked.

"No, BB was with me but we got into a fight with Gizmo and Mammoth and he took off one way and the last thing I remember was that little tech twerp getting a hold of my circuits. Is BB okay?" Cyborg asked.

"As far as we know Beast Boy's fine. He probably got lost while being chased and is still looking for you out there," Bumblebee joked.

"And when it comes to your coma state, you were out for at least a day. Judging by the sun it's about six in the morning…unless Slade's messing with the time here too," Aqualad answered.

"What does that mean?" Cyborg asked raising his brow at the others.

Bumblebee let out a small sigh, judging by her tone it seemed as if she didn't want to answer the question. "There are a lot of things in this jungle that aren't normal," she stated.

* * *

"Jinx would you slow down for a minute?" Kid Flask asked the sorceress as she continued her steady pace that was at least twenty feet in front of him.

"Says the fastest guy alive," Jinx mocked turning around with her hand poised on her hip. "Come on, don't you think that we should keep looking for food? Or water? We're going to need water in the next day or two to keep surviving."

"Yeah and I told you, if you just let me carry you we could scout the area five times as fast!" Kid Flash complained.

"Alright, alright, I'll slow down," Jinx replied with an eye roll.

"That's all I'm asking for. We need to come up with a plan to…" Kid Flash stopped speaking abruptly in order to glance around his surroundings. He was sure he had just felt something shaking.

"Plan to what?" Jinx asked turning back and heading towards him.

"Wait don't-."

Too late. In a mere second the ground underneath the pink haired girl gave way and she was sent falling down the rigged hole in the ground.

"Jinx!" Yelled Kid Flash as he quickly darted over to the side of the ground that was still stable.

Luckily Jinx had managed to grab hold of a protruding tree root and was clinging to it for dear life. He spotted her instantly and tried to work his mind to find a way to reach her and pull her to safety.

"I'm gonna get you out of there okay?" Kid Flash yelled down. The speedster looked around frantically trying to find something, anything that could be used to pull her out of the deathly trap.

The sound of a canon fire rung out in the distance and Kid Flash couldn't prevent the panic in his voice as he called out to her again. "Jinx, say something!" He yelled.

"My hand's slipping!" She yelled back up. "Grab the backpack!"

The backpack! Of course! How had he been so stupid? The masked teen quickly ran over to the red pack that was sprawled on the ground and poured all of the things contained inside until he saw a thick twine of rope fall out. Thinking quickly he fled back to the sorceress and tossed the rope in her general direction just as he heard the snapping of a branch from below. Seeing how he hadn't been prepared for this to happen the shock of the weight that attached itself to the rope as Jinx leapt off the branch and onto the twine jolted him forward a bit. Thankfully, Jinx was probably one of the lightest people on the team so it didn't take much effort for him to pull her up from the hole and back to safety.

Once she had pulled herself out of the hole she collapsed onto the ground in a small heap as Kid Flash wound up the rope with the speed of light and then promptly crouched down next to her.

"Jinx…" he began in a soft whisper.

The pink haired girl looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his torso in a long embrace.

Kid Flash wasn't so sure what to make out of her behavior. Jinx had always been so demanding and sarcastic during their previous time spent together. It was so very un-like her to be showing some affection towards him now. Granted, she had just been about to fall to her death and Kid Flash figured it was a good excuse for her to be at her weakest.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace but no sooner had he done so she pulled away and abruptly stood up.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused.

"If you would have just kept moving that wouldn't have-."

"Seriously Jinx? Then it would have been me inside of the hole and you trying to pull me out!" He retorted.

"We need to keep going," Jinx replied, ignoring his last comment and spinning on her heel in the direction she had been walking.

"Well, that didn't last long," Kid Flash mumbled to himself as he pulled himself up off the ground and ran after her.

* * *

**Yay! See Cyborg really is alive, hopefully that made you all feel better after thing he was gone for so long. And I added some Kid Flash and Jinx antics as well, so let me know if you want to see more of them. I know it's a little short but i'll promise to try and make up for it in later chapters. Thanks for reading guys! You all seriously rock! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	20. Fire

Chapter 20 'Fire'

"He's not here!" Beast Boy exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "How could he not be here? This is the exact spot I left him at!"

"Are you sure that we didn't make a wrong turn-."

"I'm positive!" Beast Boy answered cutting the dark girl off. "Agh, what kind of friend am I, just leaving him out here like that when anything could have happened since last night."

"It's not your fault," Raven said in a comforting tone as she reached out to place a firm hand on the green boy's shoulder. "It wouldn't have been safe for either of us to venture out last night. We will find him Beast Boy, we just need to keep looking."

"But how could he have moved?" He asked as he turned to look Raven in the eyes.

The empath instantly felt guilt flood over her as she noticed the water beginning to form in Beast Boy's eyes. She couldn't imagine the overwhelming feeling of regret he was feeling for not staying with his friend and helping him. Sure, she could sense most of it, thanks to her powers but she knew he was holding back a bit for her benefit.

"You need to think positively," Raven demanded. "If he's moved from the spot you left him at there's a good chance that someone has found him. There are still plenty of titans left in the games, one of them could have very well found him and fixed him by now."

"Yeah but, I'm supposed to be his best friend Raven. What kind of best friend doesn't even try to-."

"You said you heard a canon fire, you couldn't have possibly known it wasn't him when you had every reason to believe it was," she said in a matter of fact tone.

The changeling let out a long sigh as he collected himself. "You're right, I just wish I could have done more. I hope Cy's alright…wherever he's at."

"If it makes you feel any better maybe I could contact Robin and…Beast Boy look out!" Raven exclaimed as a tree beside them proceeded to blow up due to her powers.

Beast Boy quickly spun around only to witness a rather frightening sight. Giant balls of fire were zipping through the jungle at light speed, catching onto trees and causing them to crash around the two titans.

"Run!" Beast Boy yelled before transforming into his cheetah form and taking off.

Raven wasn't too far behind him flying steadily and as quickly as she possibly could. She knew those fireballs had to have been contrived by Slade as some sort of secret weapon in the games but she was too busy worrying about how far they'd have to flee, deciphering Slade's motives would have to come later. She decided to take a quick peek behind her to see if just maybe the attack had stopped. She hadn't heard any trees dropping in a little while so there was a possibility.

As it turned out that was a bad idea. Unfortunately, as soon as the half demon turned around a streak of fire shot through the sky and snapped off a rather large branch off of one of the trees directly above her. Before she realized what had happened the limb was upon her, stopping her in midflight and knocking her to the ground. Luckily she was able to toss the limb off of her with the help of her powers but the flames were growing increasingly closer to her thanks to the lapse in time.

Raven quickly got to her feet and just as her feet began to levitate she felt a sharp tug on her cape. It was just her luck that her cape had gotten stuck on the branch as well. Pulling one, two, three times she was finally able to rip a small piece of the cape off and free herself.

"Get down!" She heard a familiar voice exclaim just before she was tackled to the ground.

She could feel her eyes turning into slits, ready to glare at the shapeshifter when a large fireball came flying over them and crashing into the nearest tree.

"How did you…" Raven began just as another ball of fire came crashing into the tree directly next to them.

The violet haired girl knew this wasn't good, they couldn't stay lying on the ground like this forever. Eventually one of the fireballs would hit them or a tree would come crashing down on top of them.

"Beast Boy, I need to you hang on very tightly, okay?" She yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Uh, what exactly do you plan on-AH!" Yelled the green boy as he was engulfed by a large black raven. Thinking quickly he grabbed onto the emapth's waist for dear life as she teleported them back to the safety of the cave.

"Jeez Raven, next time you're going to do that, warn me," Beast Boy said.

"I did warn you. If we'd stayed there any longer we would have been burnt to a crisp," Raven retorted.

She glared up at her teammate before realizing that Beast Boy's face was directly in front of hers. When she'd teleported them she had forgotten the compromising position they had been in during the firestorm.

"Um…" she began in her monotone.

Beast Boy must have noticed her blush because he quickly got a look of realization on his face and jumped backwards so he was no longer hovering over her lying form.

"Heh, sorry about that I-."

"It's alright," Raven replied as she sat up. "Thank you for…back there."

"S'no problem," Beast Boy said with a simple wave of his hand as he proceeded to get a pained look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked genuinely looking worried.

"Yeah, it's just my back," Beast Boy replied with a wince.

"Turn around," Raven commanded.

The changeling gave her a confused look before doing what she had demanded. When he did so Raven couldn't help the small gasp that escaped from her lips.

"What?" Beast Boy asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Nothing, your uniform is just ripped, I uh, think I can fix it," Raven lied as she stared at the horrible burn that he must have received when the fireball had whizzed over top of them.

"Oh, sorry about that Rae. I guess I must have just pulled something back there and-."

"Yeah," she interrupted. "Why don't you lie down and I'll see if I can thread it back together."

"Yeah…okay," he replied giving her a slightly confused glance.

The dark girl knew he would surely have a problem with her healing him for the second day in a row. In fact, she wasn't sure she was even up to it today. The gash in his leg from yesterday had taken a lot out of her and she knew she was still recovering from that, but she wasn't going to allow him to go traipsing around the jungle with a severe injury. Gently she reached out and placed her hand on his back, making sure his eyes were averted from hers she formed the blue glow around her hand and began the healing process.

"Dude, if you can teleport us places do you think we can find Cyborg by-."

"I can only teleport to places we've been in the arena, Slade's made sure that I can't use my powers to get out, trust me I've tried, and seeing how I don't know where Cyborg is I couldn't very well do so."

"Right, hadn't thought of that," Beast Boy said with a sigh. "So what do you think those fire ball thingies were about?" He asked.

"Probably something Slade contrived to kill off a few components that were too sane to go around killing anything that moved," Raven replied trying to keep her focus.

Beast Boy shivered at this comment. Or it might have been from the healing, Raven wasn't entirely sure. "Who do you think that canon was for this morning?" He asked.

"Wouldn't know," she said in her typical tone.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at this as he glanced back slightly to see what she had been doing behind him. She'd been back there for awhile now, and while his back had been beginning to feel better he knew his clothes still weren't fixed. And that's when he saw it, the faint blue glow formed around her hands as she leaned over him with a determined look on her face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he quickly flipped over so she couldn't reach his back.

The half-demon's eyes narrowed at him. "What?" She asked.

"You were totally healing me!"

"Brilliant observation," Raven stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea if you…Raven?" He asked noticing the strange look that had come over the empath's features.

In an instant she slipped into unconsciousness and Beast Boy had to scramble to grab a hold of her before she smacked her head against the rocks. He knew it was typical of her not to mention what she had been doing, especially because she knew he wouldn't want her risking her health to do so. But staring at her now with her eyes closed and her body completely limp he couldn't help but wonder why she was trying so hard to make sure he was okay. Sure, Raven cared for all of her teammates but was she willing to risk her health for all of them? When Beast Boy thought about it she probably was.

"Agh, stop letting your mind play tricks on you Beast Boy," he whispered to himself. "Raven cares about all of you guys, stop looking into this so much. Just because you want her to like you doesn't mean she will." Looking back down to his violet haired teammate Beast Boy carefully pulled her towards him and placed her head on his lap so she would be more comfortable while she rested. "It doesn't matter if you like me or not Rae, you're going to be okay, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

A soft clinking sound filled Beast Boy's ears. Looking around he realized it was a small rectangular device that had drifted to the edge of the waterfall. He stared at it momentarily before looking back down to the resting girl. Her cape had blown out around her so he really didn't feel bad about twisting it into a make-shift pillow while he went to check up on the object. After all, for all he knew it could be some kind of bomb Slade was planting to take them out because the fire hadn't worked.

When he reached the object he could see the letter 'T' embroidered on the front of the box. The green teen looked cautiously back and forth before bringing the device inside and opening it up. inside was a small vile of liquid with a note placed underneath it.

_Beast Boy, _

_ You and Raven are a hit here. You guys literally have the viewer's complete attention, they love you and they'll keep loving you as long as you keep up the star struck lover boy attitude. I managed to send you some Azarathian potion that should restore Raven back to normal health. Hope it helps. _

_- J _

Beast Boy stared down at the vile of liquid in his hands. Keeping up the lover boy act wouldn't be too hard for him, not getting killed by Raven on the other hand…that was going to be the hard part.

* * *

**BBRAE drama to come in the future! I'm pretty excited for it. What about you guys? And don't worry, I know I haven't told you who the canon was for yet but the next chapter will reveal all. **

**As always, I love your feedback cause you're all so awesome. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	21. Reunion

Chapter 21 'Reunion'

"Keep moving!" Bumblebee yelled as she flew through the trees with Mas wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Senior Aqualad!" Mas yelled as tears sprung from the young Titan's eyes.

The sound of a canon shot from the distance halting Bumblebee in her tracks as Cyborg skid to a halt next to her.

"Maybe we should…" Cyborg began unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"No," she answered quickly taking flight again. "It's not a good idea. It wasn't a good idea to begin with, as the leader I should have never let him stay alone to fight Red X! What was I thinking?"

"Hey, it's not your fault Bee," Cyborg responded. "Aqualad wanted to help us get away, and Red X had the whole area rigged just waiting for the right moment. If it wasn't for him telling us to leave we'd all be goners right now."

"But that should have been me," she responded to the cybertronic man. "As the leader of the titans east I should have known that-."

_CRACK. _

The sound of a branch snapping in the distance cut off Bumblebee's sentence immediately. The three remaining titans turned to look at each other unsure if they should run or stand their ground and fight. The leader of the east team nodded at the two as if telling them the battle must go on.

"Come out you coward!" Bumblebee yelled in an angry tone.

Cyborg winced at her yelling, knowing that she could attract a lot more villains than the one she was after unless she quieted down some. "Uh, Bee, maybe we should…"

"Silencio?" Mas asked in low tone.

"Yeah, what he said," Cyborg replied nervously.

Bumblebee's glare hardened as she whipped out one of her electric weapons shaped as B's from behind her back. "He needs to pay for what he's done," she snapped.

"Senorita loco," Mas commented looking up at Cyborg with wide eyes.

"You can say that again," Cyborg agreed.

"Bumblebee?" a voice asked from behind the trees. "What are you guys, whoa, whoa I come in peace!" Speedy replied as he slid out of his hiding spot and nearly ran straight into her electric trap.

"Speedy man, glad to see you're doing okay!" Cyborg answered in a jovial tone.

"Yeah, same for you guys…wait…where's-."

"Don't say it," Bumblebee replied looking down to avert her eyes from her teammate.

Speedy quickly looked to Cyborg as if to confirm she was telling the truth. The half man half machine simply nodded at the redhead.

"Oh man, poor unitard guy," Speedy mumbled trying to conceal his hurt for his lost teammate. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help guys," he replied sincerely.

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters," Bumblebee replied firing her leader attitude back up.

Speedy's mask widened at this comment. "Look I really wish I could but…I'm still sticking with what I said from the beginning. I don't want to get you guys hurt."

Bumblebee let out a low growl as her eyes narrowed at the boy. "Look, the only way you're going to help us from getting hurt is if you come with us!"

"It's not a good idea," Speedy argued.

Cyborg watched the two yell back and forth for what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes until something caught the corner of his eye, a speck of green darting in and out of the bushes just inching closer to them. Keeping his eyes focused he narrowed in on the target and that's when he saw her, barreling out of a bush and straight toward another one closer in proximity. Cheshire.

* * *

"What do you say we take a break for awhile? Fuel up?" Kid Flash asked as he caught up with Jinx who had been once again keeping a pace of at least five feet in front of him. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

The pink haired girl ceased her walking as she looked up at her partner with a solemn expression. "This isn't a very safe place to stop," she replied looking around at the enclosure they had stumbled into. Trees encircled the two titans leaving a huge gap in the midst of all the shrubbery for them to be placed in. Jinx was sure if anyone was looking for them in the jungle they could surely see her before she could see them.

"Come on, one little bite to eat then we'll be off again looking for a place to camp tonight!" Kid Flash teased as he held up a small brown baggie, which the sorceress snatched from his grasp instantly.

"Fine, we sit, we eat, we search again, deal?" She asked.

"Deal," Kid Flash agreed happily as he dug into his own bag and pulled out an apple, practically devouring the thing in one bite.

Jinx rolled her eyes at the masked boy beside her. Though she had to admit, his enthusiasm was getting to be contagious. Earlier today she actually found herself smiling at the mere sound of his voice as she walked through the jungle. She had to keep reminding herself lately that it was dangerous to let her guard down so much. One mistake was all it took for-.

_SNAP. _

"What was that?" Jinx asked snapping out of her trance and dropping her loaf of bread into her lap, getting ready to pounce.

"Probably just an animal or something, calm down Jinx," Kid Flash whispered to her as if it was no big deal.

"Okay, yeah, an animal, I'm sure," she answered in a soft tone, trying to convince herself. Quickly she brought the bread to her lips again just a rustling sound from the trees caught her attention. "I don't think we should-."

"If you're that nervous about this, we can go, no big deal," Kid Flash began as he scooped up his food and began putting it back in the bag.

"No, I'm…probably just being paranoid," she admitted.

Kid Flash gave her a weary look as he glanced around their surroundings. "Alright well if you're sure I-."

_BAM!_

The two titans quickly jumped up and looked around frantically trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

"Let's go," Kid Flash said as he quickly grabbed hold of the enchantress's hand and began pulling her towards the thicket of trees.

"Where do you crud munchers think you're going?" Gizmo's voice rung out from the trees.

Kid Flash could feel Jinx's grip on his hand tighten. This was what she had wanted to avoid in the games, combat with her old teammates. It was no surprise they were out to get her in the games but the speedster was hoping they'd be able to avoid a run in with them.

"Let's go," Jinx whispered to him as her two ex-teammates came into view from behind the trees. They were both wearing menacing smiles on their faces and looking all too happy to see her.

Kid Flash nodded and quickly hoisted her up on his shoulders taking off towards the nearest opening in the trees. If he'd been paying closer attention he would have noticed the wire that was conveniently planted from one tree to the next which was so low that it was obviously placed there to make him trip. It served its purpose, who would have thought one of Gizmo and Mammoth's ideas would end up working, certainly not the pink haired girl and the fastest kid alive. The run in with the wire caused him to trip and send them both flying into the air only to end up sprawled onto the ground in different directions.

The red and yellow clad titan boosted himself up off the ground looking around frantically for his pink haired teammate. "Jinx?" He asked in a low voice careful not to cause so much noise in case Gizmo and Mammoth were listening for them. "Jinx, where are you?"

"NO! Let. Me. Go!" The sorceress's voice rang out from the other side of the trees.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled and without another thought he took off as fast as he could towards her voice.

* * *

"Guys, I hate to ruin your reunion party, but I just saw Cheshire…coming from that way," Cyborg whispered to the rest of the titan's east.

"Maybe her and Red X are working together," Bumblebee suggested barring her fists. "We could hold her as a hostage or-."

"No," Speedy piped in quickly.

All eyes quickly turned to him in shock.

"You have a better idea?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not…really," Speedy replied looking nervous. "Um, look guys I don't think Cheshire's going to hurt you okay?"

Cyborg chuckled a bit. "Did you ask her this?" He asked with a roll of his eye.

"Actually, we're kind of…working together in the games…to stay alive of course!" Speedy added quickly. "She's helping me to avoid the villains and I'm directing the titans away from her. Look, she's not out to hurt any of you on purpose, not here, not like this."

"Oh, so when we were back in Jump City it was okay?" Cyborg asked looking at the masked boy completely flabbergasted.

"Look guys I just…"

"You're just working with the enemy!" Bumblebee yelled. "Look what they've done to Aqualad and Menos!"

"Yeah, and I took down Mad Mod for that," Speedy responded with a glare.

"But not Red X," Bumblebee snapped. "And seeing how you're working with a villain-."

"If Red X shows himself I will not stop him from using his bow," Cheshire's muffled voice rang out from under her mask.

The titans seemed to stiffen at this comment as they turned to look at the villainess appearing from behind the trees.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still not a hero by any means, don't think I want to be part of your club," she added in a spiteful tone. "But I'm not looking to kill you all in Slade's little games. He thinks he owns us villains or something, like we'll do anything he asks, he's wrong."

"So wait a minute," Cyborg began, "You're not out to kill any of the titans?"

"Not here," she replied.

Cyborg was sure if she wasn't wearing that mask her grin would be almost as large as the one planted on her mask's face. Needless to say it freaked him out a little.

"Why should we believe you?" Bumblebee asked.

Cheshire chuckled a bit at this comment. "I haven't killed him yet have I," she replied as she nodded over to Speedy. "And I haven't tried to harm any of you. If I had wanted to I'd have no problem using these." The girl flexed her long claw-like knives that jutted out from her hands which caused all of the titans look a little uncomfortable for a moment.

"And we're supposed to just trust you like that?" Bumblebee asked narrowing her eyes at the girl. "You could stab us in the back at any time!"

"Literally," Cyborg added as Mas let out a nervous laugh.

"I never said I was going to pal around with you three," Cheshire snapped. "I agreed to help him." She pointed to Speedy. "That's it, no one else."

"Wait a minute, just wait one minute!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Why just him?" He asked.

"Because I saved her from Mumbo Jumbo the other day, she owes me," Speedy replied.

Cheshire's fists coiled into tight little balls and the mechanical man was sure she was going to pounce on the archer at any minute.

"You did not save me, you just helped me. I could have easily taken care of him myself," Cheshire replied with venom in her voice.

"Hold up!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Mumbo's a villain, why would he go after you?" He asked looking at the girl in the grinning mask.

"Because he's listening to Slade's rules, which is kill or be killed. Most of the villains in here don't care if you're a titan or a villain unless you've formed some type of alliance with them. They'll kill you no matter what in order to get out of here," she answered. "The thing is right now they're so determined to kill the titans off that some of them will look past the remaining villains, which is why I still promised to keep him safe as a favor for him saving me."

"Well, look at that, you might have a heart after all," Cyborg answered with a snicker.

"After this is over it'll turn back to ice again," Cheshire replied with a flip of her hair.

"Do you guys understand now why I can't go with you? There's more villains looking for me than I know what to do with! If I stay with her at least there's a chance I'll make it out alive, and your chance will be better without me as well," Speedy decided.

"Si," Mas replied with a solemn nod.

"We do?" Cyborg replied.

"_Si_," Mas answered again emphasizing this word more this time.

"Alright, you win," Bumblebee responded. "You'd better head out, Red X is probably on his way and we need to find a spot to hide. And you," she began as she looked at Cheshire. "If I find out you did anything to him…you're mine," the titans east leader snapped. "Let's go team," she said before turning her back on the villainess and hero as her two teammates trailed behind.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, so yeah I really don't know how to make Speedy and Cheshire interact, I've never read many fanfics involving them so please bear with me through this chapter. I hope I did okay with them, I feel like Cheshire would definitely be one to not follow Slade's rules and try to do her own thing which is the reason she's helping Speedy out. After the games he's a fair target but in here she's doing her own thing and using him to stay alive. Meh, I don't know if that makes any sense. **

**Also, sorry to keep you guys hanging with the whole Jinx thing…but there's gotta be some type of cliffy right? If you're yelling no at your computer right now…I am very sorry. But on the bright side, you guys will find out what happens with her in the next chapter so it won't be too long! Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**PS. Don't kill me for Aqualad, please. I'm mourning with you all.  
**

**Xoxo-Megz**


	22. Warning

Chapter 22 'Warning'

"Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled pushing himself through the trees and running straight into the place the pink haired girl had been tossed during his crash. He could feel his legs throbbing beneath him, the tumble with the wire had him feeling a great deal of pain. But he knew it was only a miniscule amount of pain compared to how he would feel if he didn't get to jinx in time.

As it turned out her two ex-teammates had gotten to her before he could find her and were now in a full blown battle with the enchantress. However, she looked like she was losing energy. Kid Flash knew she couldn't keep dodging their blows for long, he had to get to her before it was too late, but how?

Frantically he looked around the jungle until his eyes landed on a rather large rock that was sitting by the edge of a nearby tree. If he could get high enough on the tree to be able to throw the rock and knock Mammoth out…well he was sure Jinx could handle Gizmo until he made his way back down to run.

Without another thought the speedster grabbed hold of the rock and hoisted it up over his shoulder and began his climb. Luckily his legs worked just as well at climbing as they did running and he made it to the height he needed in no time.

"Agh!" He heard a pained yell from the ground and peering down he was able to see that Mammoth had managed to knock the girl to her knees and was now looming over Jinx, ready to crush her at any moment.

"Not gonna happen," Kid Flash whispered before flinging the huge rock over his shoulder.

It tumbled down the lengthy drop gathering speed so when it finally smacked Mammoth's head he instantly dropped to the ground unconscious. Kid Flash couldn't help but wonder if the impact had actually hurt the large man in any way. He assumed because of Mammoth's size it wasn't likely to happen but there was a side of him that wished it would have managed to kill him off.

"Jinx!" He yelled as he finished clamoring down the tree and racing over to the pink haired girl.

"You snot brained titans think you're so great! I can't believe you really think Slade's going to let you guys win that easily!" Gizmo yelled.

Jinx glared over at her ex-teammate. "I don't see you armed with any weapons," she commented. "So I don't see how your tech skills are going to help you win out here either. Looks like both of us have a little case of bad luck, huh?" She asked as she watched the boy's face pale slightly.

"Yeah, well, what do you know?" He asked in a hostile tone.

"I know that your muscle is passed out and without him, you can't take anyone down yourself," she added with a smirk. "And while I'm not going to hurt you right now, I'm sure there are other titans out there who are a lot more vengeful than me, maybe even villains too. And I'm sure they'll take the opportunity of Mammoth being out cold to get you out of the way."

Gizmo's expression seemed to go from confident to terrified in a matter of seconds as he watched Jinx put a rather evil smirk on her face.

"Come on Jinx," Kid Flash coaxed. "Let's get out of here. "

Jinx gave him a nod before being scooped up into the masked boy's arms and they zoomed off into the distance. But not before she sent the tech wiz a glare that would rival even one of Raven's glares at her angriest.

Gizmo knew he had been warned. But he was also very sure that this wasn't over with. In fact, it had only begun.

* * *

"Perhaps we could remain here a few moments longer?" Starfire asked looking at the boy wonder with bright eyes.

The two had managed to find an underground tunnel to sleep in for the night, which made Robin feel a lot better about their situation but he also knew there was something up with Starfire ever since she'd shot Kyd Wykkyd down to his death the other day. He just…hadn't been able to figure it out yet.

"Star, we've been hiding in here for almost a day now. The villains that are left are going to near us soon unless we continue to keep our distance," Robin answered in what he thought was the nicest tone he could muster.

"I understand," Starfire replied looking fearfully at the sunlight peaking through above their heads.

"Starfire…is everything okay?" He asked gazing quizzically at his girlfriend. "Is this about Kyd Wykkyd yesterday? Because if it is you don't need to feel guilty about it Star. You saved my life and if it wasn't for you I might not be here right now," Robin admitted reaching towards the alien princess and taking her hand.

"No, yes, I…do not know," Starfire confessed. "It is just that…we are heroes Robin. We are not meant to be doing the killing and cruel acts! I do not wish to behave like this but Slade is…he is controlling us."

Robin's mask seemed to droop at this comment indicating his eyes had softened. "Star, it's not your fault-."

"But mostly I am worried for you," she said cutting him off.

"Me?" Robin asked looking at the Tameranian in shock. "Why are you worried about me Star? I told you I'm going to protect you and that's what I fully intend to do, you don't need to worry about me."

"That is exactly why I must be doing the worrying!" Starfire exclaimed in a very un-Starfire-like manner. "I could not bear the thought of being without you Robin, I do not wish for you to risk your life for mine, please."

"Star," Robin replied as he noticed a stray tear rolling down the redhead's cheek. "I didn't tell you that so you'd worry about me…I just…wanted you to feel safe. Don't you know how much I care about you?" He asked reaching up to brush away the few tears spilling from her eyes. "Starfire, I…I love you."

Robin could hear her gasp at his statement and he instantly wondered if he'd gone too far telling her how he'd felt now, in this awful place.

"Oh Robin, I love you as well," Starfire confessed as a brilliant smile lit up her face and she quickly flung her arms around the masked teen.

Robin smiled upon hearing this and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace before speaking again. "We've always made a good team, keeping each other out of danger in battle and managing to take down villains, preventing them from destroying the city. It's all the same here, just a little more intense. I know we can do this Star, we'll make out, I know we will," Robin whispered to her.

Starfire pulled herself back a bit so he could see into her eyes. They were sparkling like two bright emeralds, so he figured he must have said something right.

"You are right Robin, I should not have worried so much. We will do the looking after each other as we do in battle and everything will turn out just fine," she stated as the bubbly sound of her voice returned.

Robin smiled at her comment. "Good, are you ready to go up there now?" He asked.

"One moment more please," Starfire answered.

Robin was about to ask her what she was still continuing to worry about when he noticed her eyes fluttering shut and her face inching towards his own. Before the boy wonder knew what was happening the Tameranian's lips were upon his. Relishing her kiss Robin slid his arms up her tiny waist and entangled his fingers in her long auburn hair. He could feel her smiling under his lips and he couldn't help but smiling back, it was the perfect moment in the most un-perfect setting. But that's the type of effect Starfire always had on him. She made even the blandest and boring things in his life shine.

* * *

**Hooray for cute RobStar moments! And those of you who are Jinx fans will be happy to know she's still alive. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter and if you were feeling kind of 'meh' about it on the bright side there will be much BBrae-ness in the next one! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	23. Angry

Chapter 23 'Angry'

_BOOM. _

The sound of the canon reverberating through the cave shook the green boy awake as he shielded his eyes from the sun. What time was it anyway? And what was that loud noise? He'd fallen asleep right after giving Raven the medicine that Jericho sent him earlier in the day. When she hadn't awoken instantly he remembered telling himself he would keep guard until she felt better…and then he fell asleep.

"Oh man, I can't believe I fell asleep," Beast Boy complained looking around for the empath to see if she was feeling any better. But…there was no sign of Raven.

"Wha…" Beast Boy suddenly realized what the sound that had caused him to awaken meant. Someone else had died.

Someone had died and Raven was not in the cave.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled pushing himself up off the ground. "Raven! Come one Rae this isn't funny," he darted over to the opening of the cave and prepared himself to take off in search of the half demon, only, there she was kneeling by the water scooping up the liquid with her hands and taking small sips.

Upon seeing the changeling she was momentarily startled by his sudden appearance. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven asked standing up from her position on the ground.

"Dude, don't _do_ that!" He exclaimed flailing his hands about.

Raven raised a brow at him in confusion. "Do what?" She asked sounding slightly irritated.

"You just go and leave and then a canon goes off and I'm like running around looking for you wondering if you're okay and…you should really tell people where you're going!" Beast Boy explained.

"I went to get water, I didn't think I needed your permission," Raven stated rolling her eyes at him.

"You don't, I know, but…anything could have happened and…"

"I'm fine Beast Boy, okay?" Raven said in her typical monotone.

The green skinned teen nodded at her. "Okay, it's just that…" he began feeling his cheeks begin to redden.

"Just what?" Raven asked looking concerned for her teammate. Beast Boy assumed she was probably concerned for his sanity at this point.

He took a deep breath and continued. "It's just that…I don't want anything to happen to you Rae…ven. Um, I mean…I'd feel responsible if I wasn't there to try and protect you if any villains showed up or there were anymore fireball attacks."

"You know I can take care of myself right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I get that but…the thought of someone hurting you just makes me…so…angry. I don't _ever_ want to see you hurt Raven," Beast Boy said sending her a warm smile.

Raven's cheeks flushed at this comment and she quickly took a step back from the shapeshifter just as a nearby plant became encased in dark energy and exploded.

"Sorry, my powers um…Beast Boy I…" Raven began stuttering her words. His words swarmed through her head and that's when she realized what he was doing! Obviously he needed to play the audience and make it seem like they liked each other to get their viewer's attention. And to think she was just about to…no that would have been foolish, she thought to herself. "I don't know where I'd be in these games if it wasn't for you right now. Back there at the fire, I would have been reduced to a pile of ash if it wasn't for you..." Raven took a deep breath, she knew she needed to do something, anything, to prove to the audience she wasn't a complete witch.

"Don't sweat it Rae. Like I said before-."

Beast Boy ceased his sentence as soon as he felt a pair of cool lips place themselves on his cheek.

"Uh…" He murmured as he looked at the Azerathian in complete shock.

"Thank you…again," Raven said giving him a tiny smile as she pulled her hood up to hide her growing blush.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love-fest," a voice boomed from above them. "But I'm kind of in a hurry to get this thing over with."

The two titans looked up to see Johnny Rancid come barreling down the hill, eyes wild and dagger raised as he set his sights on the changeling and the empath.

"Move!" Raven shouted as she took off in flight.

"I don't think so," Johnny Rancid mumbled as he took one of the many knives he had clutched in his belt and tossed it effortlessly at the dark girl. It soared through the sky and luckily managed to miss her. However, it did get caught on her cape, and being caught off guard she was sent crashing back onto the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled looking from her back to the villain. "Stay away from her," the shapeshifter hissed.

"And what are you gonna do about it Romeo?" Johnny Rancid snapped as he flashed a rather sadistic smile.

"Beast Boy no!" Raven yelled as she ripped the knife from her cloak and tossed it to the ground in disgust. "I can handle him. I don't need you getting hurt anymore."

"Oh you don't?" Johnny Rancid asked as he twirled one of the knives around in his hand.

Raven saw where he was going with this and luckily enough she was able to envelop the green teen in a black orb before the knife hit him this time. "Not gonna happen," she hissed.

"Don't want your boyfriend getting hurt eh?" The villain asked. "Well then I guess it's me against you. That is until I kill you, then I'll be able to kill him too."

Raven's hands balled into fists. She knew she needed to contain herself or else her demon side was going to take over again. She took a deep breath and quickly hurled black energy towards the black haired man. To her dismay he dodged it and produced another knife from his bag, clearly he must have stocked up.

The dark girl glanced at Beast Boy making sure he was staying back. So far he'd managed to get hurt in every obstacle they'd encountered. She wasn't going to let that happen this time.

"Raven look out!" Beast Boy yelled as a knife came whizzing by her face.

She quickly turned her attention back to the villain just as another blade came flying at her. This time however, it managed to sideswipe her arm, causing the half demon to experience an extreme amount of pain. Letting out a yell Raven quickly flung a burst of black energy at him knocking him on his back. With a small gap in time Raven glanced down at her arm that was cut reasonably deep. Not as deep as the cut on Beast Boy's leg had been on the second day but it was still going to take some energy for her body to heal.

"Ready to give up?" Johnny Rancid asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Not even close," Raven snapped.

"Good, I like a challenge," he said before taking off running straight towards her.

Keeping her force field raised Raven was able to fend off his attacks for quite some time. And in that time she'd even managed to knock a few knives from his belt and send them crashing onto the grass. This meant if he wanted to pick them up he'd be thrown by her powers.

"Give up now and I won't have to do it," he threatened.

"Do what?" Raven snapped obviously irritated. If he was trying to threaten Beast Boy it wasn't going to work, she was keeping her eye on her teammate.

"This," Johnny Rancid snapped before kicking his foot underneath her causing her to slam backwards onto the ground.

And before she knew what was happening he was pinning her down, his knife pressed firmly to her neck. Raven's eyes widened in shock unsure how she was going to get out of this one. One word and he could slice her throat open.

"Any last words demon spawn?" Johnny Rancid asked.

"Yeah, go to hell," a voice from above the two answered. And before the villain could think to move he was being hoisted into the air by a huge green gorilla and swiftly thrown into a rock wall.

Raven turned to look at Johnny Rancid's position over the rocks and calming herself down enough to use her powers she hurriedly removed one of the bottom rocks from the pile. This sent all of the remaining rocks into a free fall, which just so happened to tumble on top of Johnny Rancid on the way down, completely burying him under them.

The two titans stared at the scene before them in complete anticipation. If he survived that Raven was sure she was going to need back up to take him down. Luckily not a moment later the sound of a canon interrupted her thoughts and she immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your arm," Beast Boy stated, bringing the empath back to reality.

"It'll heal itself," Raven replied.

"It doesn't look too good Rae, maybe you should-."

"Trust me Beast Boy, it'll be fine," Raven answered boosting herself up off of the ground so she was able to look him in the eyes. She could feel her arm throbbing, Rancid had really done a number on it but there was no way she could let the jokester know about that. Thinking quickly Raven grabbed hold of her hood and pulled it up over her head to hide what she could of the pained expression on her face.

"No," Beast Boy said in a forceful tone, which seemed to get her attention. "Dude, haven't you been listening to anything I've said? Come on, let me help, please?" He asked pleading with her.

"A-alright," Raven stuttered giving him a nod.

The changeling's face lit up and he sent her a vibrant smile. "Great, first thing I need is a cloth…" Beast Boy paused looking around his surroundings, then before the empath could protest he grabbed hold of her torn cloak and ripped a small strip off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven snapped, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Come on Raven, it's already destroyed as it is," Beast Boy replied.

Paying no attention to her next comment the green skinned boy quickly ran over to the body of water beside them and dunked his makeshift rag in it before ringing out all the access water and making his way back to the dark girl, who was still glaring at him.

"Alright, this is prolly gonna hurt but…"

"Just get on with it," Raven droned still slightly annoyed with him.

Beast Boy shrugged and pressed the cloth to her wounded arm. He could hear the violet haired girl take a sharp intake of breath and looking back to her face he noticed her expression was trying to mask the pain she was feeling.

"Uh maybe you should sit-whoa!" The changeling yelled as he noticed Raven's legs give out and he quickly grabbed hold of her waist to support her.

Beast Boy could feel her tense up as soon as her amethyst eyes made contact with his emerald ones. Her head had tipped back just enough so her hood flopped back down to her shoulders revealing her porcelain skin and silky violet hair. He'd never been this close to her before. There was only about four inches separating his face from hers and he was sure that he could feel her heartbeat quickening in her chest. In fact, he was so close that he could probably kiss her and get away with it at that moment, but Beast Boy didn't even know where to begin. If he kissed her she could either A.) Blow him to pieces. B.) Ship him off to Trigon (that was if they made it out alive) or C.) She could actually kiss him back. But what were the chances of that? Beast Boy wondered to himself. Raven thought this whole thing was a ploy anyway, and he didn't want their first kiss to be because she thought he had to kiss her for the games. Although, he could always tell her the truth…

"Um…" The shapeshifter began timidly.

"T-thanks, I'll take it from here," Raven responded reaching up to take the cloth from his hand and accidentally grasping his hand instead.

The sound of an explosion in the distance caused Raven to break her gaze with the changeling

"I-I need to go meditate," she stated.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that Raven. Do you want me to help you back to-."

"No, it's fine. Thanks anyway," Raven said steadying her feet and pulling herself from his grip before beginning to walk back to their hide out.

Beast Boy let out a low, dejected sigh before smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you have been so stupid?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Aww poor BB, do you think he'll ever tell her the truth? I added some action in there for you all, hope you enjoyed it! **

**I was also ****asked by ****LadyFelton1994**** which comic issue Raven and Beast Boy get together, and I searched and searched for you though I'm not one hundred percent sure, I'm thinking it was Series 3 #30. Hopefully I'm right, if anyone else knows more about the comics feel free to answer her question, I'm sure you'd be a big help. **

**Anyway, I love hearing what you all think and what you want to see in the games so feedback is most appreciated. And just as an added note I'm really sorry if I've killed off any of your favorites so far, we shall mourn them together because I seriously hate having to kill off most of these characters…but the games must go on! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	24. Silence

Chapter 24 'Silence'

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked turning to the noise of the explosion in the distance.

Cyborg quickly glanced over in the direction she was looking to see a black streak of energy tear through the trees and zip past them. "That's Raven," he stated.

"She could be in trouble, we should go see what's up," Bumblebee responded pulling her leader voice back out.

Cyborg and Mas nodded at the east team's leader and they tore off into the trees. "You know, if BB did go look for Raven, which I'm sure he did, we might need to hurry up. He's probably the one in trouble, I mean she could have already sent him to another dimension by now," Cyborg joked as he ran along side of the flying girl, Mas once again tucked tightly in her arms.

"Why, I thought they liked each other?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, after B's confession on national television everyone knows he likes her but I mean it is Raven, even if she did like him it's not like she would-."

"She likes him," Bumblebee responded cutting the half man half machine off.

"Say what?" Cyborg asked skidding to a halt and looking at the black and yellow clad girl in confusion.

"Oh come on Sparky, it's obvious they like each other just by the way they interact," she explained floating back towards him and his motionless state. "I'm not around them near as much as you and even I can tell that."

"You mean him annoying her twenty-four seven and her tossing him out windows? Yeah, makes total sense," Cyborg responded with a roll of his human eye.

"Think about it, those two act like an old married couple. They may pick fights all the time but you can tell they care about each other," Bumblebee responded with a smile.

"…I never really thought about it that way," Cyborg answered honestly.

"That's because you're a guy," Bumblebee responded, which earned her two glares from the guys on her team.

Suddenly the sound of two canon fires shot off in the distance and Bumblebee stared at the metal man watching as his eyes grew twice in size.

"BB…Raven…let's go!" He yelled taking off quickly.

Bumblebee had to strain her wings just to keep up with him as they tore through the jungle. "Sparky it's getting dark, we shouldn't be causing this much attention to ourselv-OMPH!" She yelled crashing into something hard. The impact caused her to be thrown back and tossed to the ground as Mas rolled along beside her.

"Well, what do we have here," the sound of a girlish voice purred from above the titan's east leader. "A weak link and a lonely little bug."

Bumblebee sat up and rubbed her head trying to keep her vision straight and she looked up at her opponent.

"Blackfire," she hissed scrambling to her feet. "What do you want?"

The villain let out a low laugh. "I want what everyone wants in these games; to win," she replied as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"So what now? You're going to kill me and then move on to who, Starfire?" Bumblebee snapped.

Blackfire seemed to be a bit taken back by this comment but concealed it with a menacing smirk. "Even I'm not that ruthless, however I did send Billy Numerous to find her and her Robie-poo this morning, but I think he managed to fall into one of Slade's traps. You win some and you lose some," she replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well you're not going to win this one," Bumblebee snapped reaching around to grab hold of her electrical weapons.

"Oh, but I think I already did," Blackfire answered with a smile.

Cocking her head to the side Bumblebee looked at the Tameranian in confusion. "What do you mean-."

She was cut off by a vibrant purple starbolt being shot in her general direction. No wait, not in her direction…Mas! Bumblebee watched in horror as the starbolt struck him and proceeded to toss him backwards where he landed a few feet away from her. Hurrying to grab her teammate the winged girl quickly took off towards him only to be smacked in the side by a starbolt which sent her flying in the wrong direction.

"And here the titans thought they'd win?" Blackfire mocked as she swooped down and grabbed hold of the youngest titan in the games. "It's a pity you and your brother couldn't have gone at the same time, would have saved me so much energy."

"Mas!" Bumblebee screamed as she watched the young boy's face turn to a look of complete and absolute horror. Pulling out her weapons she quickly aimed for the alien and shot with as much accuracy as she could muster.

To her dismay Blackfire dodged the attack and proceeded to look down at the super twin with a sick smile on her face. Mas looked down at his leader and let out a small whimper.

"Let him go!" Bumblebee yelled as she got to her feet and proceeded to aim for the villainess again.

Luckily her aim was spot this time and the electric bolt hit her target straight on causing her to release Mas and fall backwards onto the jungle floor.

Speedily Bumblebee flew towards her tiny teammate and grabbed hold of him before he could make contact with the ground as well. It was too bad the feeling of safety didn't last long, because before she knew what was happening she was being struck in the back with a purple blast.

"No!" Bumblebee yelled as she felt the super twin go flying her arms again.

"It must be my lucky day," Blackfire purred. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way though, since you're so persistent in keeping him close to you."

Bumblebee looked up at her with a raised brow, then before she could even take as guess as to what the black haired girl was going to do she watched in horror as she produced a starbolt and aimed towards her teammate shooting once, twice, three times, till he skidded backwards towards the trees where she couldn't even see him anymore.

"You witch," Bumblebee snapped balling her fists and getting ready to pounce.

"Oh, but I don't know if I've finished him off yet," the villainess replied with a pout.

With a yell the east leader took off into the air and attacked the Tameranian managing to blast her with a few electric shocks before getting knocked down by another oncoming starbolt.

"Not so tough are you now?" Blackfire asked looming over Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was determined to remain strong, no matter what Blackfire was going to do next she was not going to give her the pleasure of letting her think she was hurting. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath the yellow and black clad girl got ready for whatever was coming next but when she opened her eyes the strangest sight filled her eyes. A blue surge of power smacked into the alien, completely knocking her to the ground and about ten feet away from the bee girl.

Bumblebee quickly snapped her head in the direction of where the blast had come from only to see Cyborg standing there holding his sonic canon up, ready to shoot again if necessary.

"Sorry about that Bee," Cyborg said. "I didn't even know ya'll stopped until I heard you guys yelling. Where's Mas?"

"I don't-." Bumblebee began only to be cut off by another starbolt cutting into her.

"Yo! What is your problem?" Cyborg snapped aiming at Blackfire and zapping her down again. "Didn't you learn anything from your sister about manners?"

"My sister is a weak link, if it wasn't for Robin she wouldn't even still be in the games," Blackfire snapped before aiming at Cyborg and taking a shot at him.

"Alright I don't know about anyone else but I've had enough of your attitude. Bee?" Cyborg asked nodding to his teammate.

Bumblebee smirked and gave the cybertronic teen a nod before he aimed his sonic cannon one more time and blasted the villainess full speed into the nearest tree. It didn't take long for Bumblebee to hit the tree's base and cause it to come crashing down in the direction of their opponent.

Blackfire let out a horrid high pitched scream as she watched the tree near her form. Then before anyone had a chance to blink the tree landed on top of her with a loud bang that reverberated through the jungle and all was quiet...well until the sound of the canon rung though the night.

"Mas!" Bumblebee yelled quickly linking the horrible sound of the deaths back to her wounded teammate.

"Where's he at?" Cyborg asked looking around frantically.

"Aquí!" (here) They heard a voice yell.

"Mas!" Bumblebee yelled pushing through the thickets of leaves and finding her lost teammate. "Oh no," she whispered noticing the wound marks on the boy.

"What's-Oh man," Cyborg responded looking down to their fallen teammate.

"No deje," (Don't leave) Mas squeaked out in a fearful tone.

"We're not going anywhere," Bumblebee replied in a soothing voice. "It's okay, you just…need to rest," she replied trying not to get worked up.

"Yeah little buddy, it's gonna be okay," Cyborg stated sending the young titan a smile.

"Hermano," (Brother) Mas replied, his voice sounding weaker than before.

"Yeah, you can go see your brother. Go see your brother Mas," Bumblebee answered while Cyborg reached down to put a comforting hand around the girl's shoulder.

The two titans watched in complete silence as their teammate smiled up at them one last time before gasping for his last breath and letting go. Bumblebee stifled a small sob as she reached down to close his eyelids to make it look as if he was only sleeping. And as the canon rung out in the distance Bumblebee couldn't help expressing the emotion that filled her, not only as their leader, but as their friend, she'd once again lost someone close to her from these horrible games. And she did the only thing she could do at the time, she wept.

She wept for all of the fallen, titan and villain alike that were forced into these games and otherwise wouldn't have had to face death or be this ruthless if it wasn't for Slade's games. And when the faces appeared in the sky that night her and Cyborg watched it project the faces of, Billy Numerous, Aqualad, Blackfire, Johnny Rancid, and Mas, watched it reveal that Speedy must have found Red X because his picture appeared too, and then watched it display that someone must have also found Speedy…because the last faces they saw were that of he and Cheshire.

* * *

**One of the saddest ones I think I've written so far. I know I just laid a huge blow on you guys, revealing who has been eliminated from the games and all and I hope you know I don't intend to kill your favorites, it's just kind of happening with less and less titans to choose from. I feel like it would take a lot for Bumblebee to actually cry, she seems like a tough nut to crack in my opinion so that's what I was trying to imply when she started crying for the fallen. Iowno if it worked or not. **

**Anyway, I do have a tad bit of bad news for you all. This was the last chapter I had prewritten on my computer so it might be another two weeks till I get to update, I'm going to work on this story when I can and believe me I have not given it up, I love it and you lovely reviewers too much to do that. But being in nursing school doesn't allow for much free writing time. I've already got this story pretty much figured out how I want it to go though, so don't worry, I'm not running out on you…and you'll be getting a new chapter as soon as I'm done writing it. Probably the most time it will take will be two weeks though. Please, please keep posted for it, and please forgive me. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	25. Tricked

Chapter 25 'Tricked'

"On the bright side we know that there are only three villains left right?" Kid Flashed asked sending Jinx an encouraging smile.

After their encounter with Gizmo and mammoth the other day the speedster could tell the pink haired girl was feeling pretty down on herself. If fact it was taking everything he had to keep a conversation going with her because she tended to just stare off into the distance and ignore him whenever he spoke.

"And I'm pretty positive there are like…eight titans left. So the odds are pretty good!" He babbled on. "Who knows, maybe we won't even have to see Gizmo and Mammoth anymore…maybe someone else will take care of them for us!"

Jinx looked up at her teammate slowly with a solemn expression written on her face. "I've been thinking…" she began.

"So that's why you've been so quiet?" Kid Flash joked.

"No, I just…didn't want to say it out loud till I was sure it was what I wanted," Jinx confessed.

Kid Flash's happy expression seemed to drain from his face at this comment. "Jinx, you're scaring me here, what's going on?"

"I think we should split up," Jinx declared.

Kid Flash's eyes seemed to bulge out of his mask at this comment. "What? Jinx why would you want to-."

"They don't want you, they want me. I'm putting you in danger by staying with you in these games," Jinx confessed trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're crazy if you think I'd just leave you alone out here so they can come find you to kill you off!" The red-headed boy yelled.

"I know, that's why I'm going to leave you," she stated.

"You're not thinking this through Jinx!" Kid Flash continued to yell. "You know I can catch up with you in two minutes as soon as you hit five miles."

Jinx rolled her eyes at him. "Don't threaten me Wally," she snapped.

Kid Flash knew she was serious; she only used his real name when she was serious…or pissed off. So, really she could have been either but he tended to cringe at the idea of her being pissed off at him.

"I don't want you coming after me, I don't want to drag you into this mess with me and them. I couldn't stand to know that I put you at risk," Jinx said as she turned her back to him.

"Jinx, you didn't put me at risk, Slade put me at risk. As well as everyone else in these games," the speedster reached out and grabbed hold of her hand trying to pull her back to him.

"My mind's made up," Jinx stated as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She angrily pushed it away with her free hand and turned back to look at her fellow titan. "Keep safe," the sorceress whispered before grabbing hold of the red and yellow clad teen and planting a deep kiss upon his lips.

Before Kid Flash could think to reach out and hold on to her to keep her with him, she had already took off into the jungle, leaving him standing there dumbfounded and never feeling more alone.

* * *

Robin stared at his downtrodden girlfriend unsure of what emotion to express to her. The revealing of the killings the night before had sent Starfire into a downward spiral. Seeing so many of their friends gone was hard on both of them but what had done her in most had to have been the news of Blackfire's death. Sure, the girl was pure evil as far as Robin was concerned but she was still Starfire's sister. And losing her must have shaken something inside deep inside the core of the Tameranian's heart. He could only image how she would react if something happened to Raven, Cyborg, or Beast Boy…or him.

Robin quickly dismissed that thought from his mind as he caught up to keep a steady pace with her as they traipsed through the jungle keeping their eyes peeled for one of the three remaining villains. "Did you want to stop for a food break anytime soon Star?" The boy wonder asked.

"I am afraid that I am not very hungry…but if you wish to stop we could-."

"No I…I was just checking on you. You…haven't been talking very much," Robin stated.

"I do not have very much to say," Starfire replied sadly.

Robin's mask seemed to wilt at this comment, displaying the sadness in his own eyes. "I know it looks bad Star but…we can get through this."

"I do not understand," Starfire answered in a soft tone.

"We can get through anything together Star all we have to do is-."

"No, I mean I do not understand how you think we can get through something like this. Our friends have been killed and my sister is gone as well and I…I do not know how we can simply 'get through' something like this Robin. You do not just get through losing people who are important to you! I cannot just forget them, they are our friends!"

Robin gently reached out and put a firm hand on her shoulder, hoping she took it as a comforting gesture. He knew as their leader he could be very unsympathetic when times called for it but he had to make her believe, it was the only way they were both going to survive unscathed.

"You don't have to forget them. In fact we're better off winning these games for them!" Robin exclaimed watching as the alien princess turned to him with her full attention. "You don't want their deaths to have happened in vain, so what we have to do is win, if we win we can strike the source of the reason behind their deaths."

Starfire stared at Robin in shock, to be honest she wasn't sure why Slade hadn't blown him to pieces for that threat. Although if he had it wouldn't have made him look very good to the audience would it?

"I know you are right Robin. I am just feeling so much sorrow in this moment that I'm not sure I can manage my powers to defeat-."

"Would you rather the remaining villains strike Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg next? If we want to protect our team and the rest of our friends we need to act fast," Robin replied in his leaderly manner.

Starfire's gaze hardened. "No, I do not wish for that at all."

Robin could tell he was getting through to her. "And what happens if we're attacked Star? What if I can't hold up the fight on my own?"

"Then I will fight," she replied as her normal tone returned. "We are a team; I would never allow something to happen to you Robin, as well as our friends. You are correct, I should not have been so selfish I…I believe we need to find our friends."

Robin sent the redheaded beauty a smile as he quickly reached down to clasp her hand in his own. "Do you think you have enough energy to fly us over the trees to get a better look at our surroundings?"

Starfire nodded at him before rising slowly off the ground only to come crashing back down and send them both face first to the jungle floor. Only, it wasn't Starfire's powers that had done so. Looking behind them they realized who was behind their malfunction: Mumbo Jumbo.

* * *

Jinx glanced back at the pathway for the fifth time since she'd made her decision to leave, which had been over an hour ago. She'd had an uneasy feeling about running off when she'd done so in the first place but she had assumed it was only because she was still worried about her ex teammates taking their anger on her out on Kid Flash.

Now it had been over an hour and she was still having the same feeling. Checking around her surroundings she wondered if maybe her mind was telling her to turn back. Perhaps Gizmo and Mammoth were hiding deep in the trees just waiting for her to walk into her trap. The pink haired girl let out a small sigh and turned around beginning to back track a bit. At least she knew that area of the jungle was safe.

…unless they were following behind her.

"You're being so paranoid," she whispered to herself as she shook her head trying to whip her thoughts from her head.

Suddenly, as if her mind was right on cue with the games a haunting scream rung out in the distance. Jinx's eyes widened, not for her own safety but because she knew that voice, she knew it too well. The voice the scream belonged to was none other than that if Kid Flash.

"No," the enchantress whispered feeling her whole body go numb. "No!" She yelled a little louder this time taking off in a full sprint towards the last place she had seen the speedster.

She ran at a speed which she thought even thought Kid Flash might be proud of. In fact, he'd probably compliment her on it when she got to him to help him defeat those two goons that had been stalking them during these games.

Hearing another loud wail pierce the air only motivated her to run faster. He wasn't too far off by the sound of his voice. In fact he seemed pretty close. Leave it to the fastest kid alive to go stalking her after she'd clearly told him not to. Although right now she was slightly happy he did, there was no way she'd get to him fast enough if he hadn't. Pushing herself through the nearest clearing she stumbled and flew forward as she caught herself with her hands. However, when she looked up she'd slightly wished she would have stayed down.

Llying in the middle of the grassy area where she had landed was the speedster. He was unmoving and seemed almost dead but Jinx knew there had been no canon fire so he must still be alive. The large stab wound in his chest told her things were serious though. Pushing herself to suck up her emotions she hastily crawled over to him and attempted to shake him awake.

"Wake up Wally, please…wake up," she pleaded.

"Jinx," she heard a raspy voice murmur from under her.

Looking down with her wide pink eyes the sorceress stared at him slightly unbelieving. She didn't know what she had been hoping for, maybe that it was a trap that Gizmo managed to rig where there was a decoy Kid Flash to lure her into the area? She just couldn't believe it was really him, he was so weak…so…not himself.

"You're going to be okay," Jinx stated. "You _have _to be okay."

Letting out a weak laugh the masked boy gently reached up to touch her face. "Jinx…I think it's too late."

"I can't do this without you. I'm so sorry I left, I was stupid and selfish and-."

"They didn't want you Jinx," Kid Flash replied cutting her off.

"What?" Jinx asked her voice ceasing its pleading and growing serious.

"They were after me all along…they were just trying to make us think they wanted you to drive us apart…which they did. I guess they're…smarter than we gave them credit for."

Jinx's mind reeled, absolutely horrified at what he was saying. It all made sense now, they never intended to hurt her, they were trying to lure Kid Flash into the open because he was a threat to them. With him around Jinx was a good guy, one of the titans. But if he was gone they assumed she'd come crawling back. Well, she'd show them…

"Maybe I can find Raven or something…she could heal you and-."

"By the time you find her…it'd be too late," Kid Flash answered in between breaths.

"No," Jinx snapped. "Don't talk that way, I need to do something, I can help you! I -."

"Jinx, just…stay with me okay?" Kid Flash asked taking hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I should have stayed, I-."

"I love you Jinx," the speedster whispered. "I…should have told you sooner…I was always afraid you'd hex me though," he replied with a weak smile.

Jinx stared down at him trying to hold back her emotions, a few tears managed to slip through as they rolled down her cheek and plopped onto Kid Flash's uniform. "I love you too," she said.

"Stay strong for me Jinx. Don't you give up now. We'll see... see each other again someday...alright?"

The pink haired girl choked back a sob but managed to give him a nod before leaning down and pressing her lips to his one last time before the canon sounded.

* * *

**Hardest. Chapter. I've. Had. To. Write. Yet. I'm like nearly crying for killing off Kid Flash. Ugh, I'm so upset with myself. But I do hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Also I'm really sorry it's a little late this week, I've been fried with homework and studying but I finally got time to take some me time Thursday night…well technically some time for you guys because I didn't want to keep you lovely people waiting any longer. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	26. Rescue

Chapter 26 'Rescue'

Jinx couldn't believe he was gone. She didn't know how much time had passed or how long she had to go until she found her target, the only thing that she could think of was that look he'd given her before he took his final breath. Jinx knew that look was going to haunt her later tonight.

"Well look who it is!" A chilling voice rang through the air and stopped Jinx in her tracks.

The pink haired girl took a deep breath before spinning on her heel and flashing the two boys the best smile she could muster at the time. She hated what she was about to do but it had to be done if she was going to stay alive.

"I have to admit, you guys did a nice job," she sneered. "I didn't think it would take me having to ditch the guy to get the job done though."

Mammoth and Gizmo's mouths seemed to drop slightly at this comment. "What do you mean nice job?" Mammoth asked stupidly.

"Yeah, what gives? Aren't you mad we killed your crud munching titan boyfriend?" Gizmo asked.

Jinx rolled her eyes before putting her hand on her hip and letting out a small chuckle. "Oh please, you didn't think I really came here to side with the Titans did you?"

"You mean…you knew what we were up to this whole time?" Mammoth asked as the two villains proceeded to stare at their ex-teammate in awe.

"Of course you morons, in fact I had this whole thing planned with Slade in the first place," Jinx responded which caused the two boys to instantly exhale, as if a huge weight was being taken off their shoulders.

"For awhile you really had us going there Jinx," Gizmo admitted. "But it's good to have you back! What do you guys say we go kick the rest of those snot brain titan's butts?" The young villain asked.

"Yeah, lets smash'em!" Mammoth answered.

Both HIVE members turned to Jinx waiting for a response.

"They won't know what him them," she replied smirking quite evilly.

And with that the two villains took off into the trees with Jinx trailing behind, her mind going a mile a minute. Now how was she going to pull this off?

* * *

Beast Boy knew he should never bother the empath when she was deep in meditation but for the last twenty-four hours that's all she seemed to want to do, and to put it nicely he found it rather boring.

"So Raven," Beast Boy began standing in front of her so if she opened her eyes he would be in her direct vision.

However, she did not open her eyes and continued on with her mantra.

The green skinned teen let of a frustrated sigh and attempted yet again, "Raaaaaaven, can you please wake up now?"

"_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

"Seriously?" Beast Boy questioned waving a hand in front of her face before his lips twisted upwards into a smirk. "Raven help! Do something I'm being attacked!"

The violet haired girl's eyes shot open in an instant and she quickly pushed herself to her feet ready to do battle. Imagine her surprise to see the changeling lying on the floor with a quirky smile on his face as she tried to scan the area for villains.

"Dude, finally! I've been trying to get you to wake up all day!"

"I wasn't sleeping Beast Boy, I was trying to keep my emotions in control so the next time a villain does attack-."

"Yeah, yeah, but there's only three left! The odds are in our favor right?" He exclaimed.

The dark girl narrowed her eyes at him. "They would be if we found the others, which we haven't, so the odds aren't exactly in our favor. I don't think it's a good idea to begin getting cocky now when one slip up could cost us our lives."

"You're right, sorry," Beast Boy responded. "It's just…how…what emotion has got you this messed up?" He asked.

"I…don't know," Raven answered rather quickly.

The shapeshifter squinted at her, as if he could figure it out by staring at her long enough. "I don't think you're telling the truth."

"How would you know-."

"You're forgetting that I've met most of your emotions, you seem to have a pretty good hold of most of them…cept' anger but it can't be that if you don't know what it is," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Would you just knock it off!"Raven snapped before a large rumbling sound filled the two titan's ears.

"Whoa…did you just…"Beast Boy began looking around as the noise grew increasingly louder.

"That wasn't me," Raven answered in her monotone before noticing the tiny rocks beginning to crash from the ceiling onto the ground of the cave. "We need to move!"

Beast Boy nodded at her, a bit unsure of what was going on around him. He didn't need to be told something was dangerous twice in these games, he followed Raven out of the cave as quickly as his legs could take him and by the time they made it out they could see the earth visibly shaking beneath them.

"Earthquake?" Beast Boy asked above the rumbling.

"Must be part of Slade's plan to knock out a few titans," Raven quipped.

The statement made the changeling wince. He knew they needed to get into the sky, the only problem was that by this time rocks were tumbling around them and any wrong move could crush either of them like a bug. They were both paralyzed, unsure if they should move or stay put for a better chance out of this obstacle.

"Look out!" Beast Boy yelled pushing the half-demon aside just as a boulder landed in the spot where she had been standing.

Raven winced at the loud crash it made. She knew she had to find a way out of this but she couldn't think straight, especially with him being this close to her. _Keep yourself together Raven_, she kept repeating to herself.

"That was a close one!" Beast Boy exclaimed letting out his signature laugh. "You alright Rae?"

"Peachy," she replied.

"You look kinda-."

"I told you, my emotions are unstable," she hissed.

"What kind of emotion can have this much power on you though, I mean you've gotten mad at Cy and me a million times and you've never not been able to keep control during battles!"

Raven quickly averted her eyes from his hoping it would help to calm her down a bit.

"Wait a minute!" Beast Boy exclaimed, which caused the empath to jolt her head back up and stare at him in slight surprise. "Love!"

"Excuse me?" She asked, not sure if she should kill him now or later for his outburst.

"Love is the strongest emotion, right? If you're having problems controlling her then you must be feeling something for someone," Beast Boy hinted hoping she wasn't going to maim him for this.

"I'm not playing this game anymore Beast Boy," the violet haired girl growled. "This whole thing about your liking me for us to get sponsors has got us nowhere in the games! I'm not going to sit back and be played a fool while-."

"Dude, Raven, don't you get it? That whole thing wasn't for the games! I was actually trying to tell you how I felt, but for some reason you just kept assuming it was all for show! After awhile I just felt like an idiot trying to convince you!" Beast Boy yelled as the two remained huddled in the crevice outside of the cave away from the flying rocks.

"And how do I know you're not still playing the audience now?" Raven asked glaring at him.

"Seriously Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "If I didn't actually like you, would I do this?" he asked before grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her towards him.

He didn't have time to think about what he was doing, if he thought about it too long he would have backed out for sure. But before his brain could stop him from doing so, the changeling leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for a few wonderful and brief seconds before pulling away and staring directly into her dark eyes. Those eyes were filled with so much shock that he expected her to kill him at any minute…or at least send him to another dimension.

"Yo! BB, Raven, where are you guys at?" A loud voice boomed over the sound of crashing rocks.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked as his ears twitched towards the voice.

"We're over here!" Raven responded as loud as her monotone would allow.

"Look Raven I really think we should talk about-."

"Not now. We need to find Cyborg and the others and figure out what's going on before-."

"Ya'll need to get out of there before the whole thing collapses!" Cyborg yelled coming into view at least twenty feet away. As if to prove his point the entire structure of the cave began shaking much harder than before.

"Run for it!" Beast Boy yelled as he took off towards his friend.

Raven shook her head watching the green teen sprint to the cybertronic man only to get pelted with a few fist sized rocks which sent him crashing to the ground. The dark girl let out a long sigh before looking both ways in order to view her surroundings. When she really thought about it this was kind of like one of Robin's obstacle courses. When she thought about it that way she could practically feel a calming sensation washing over her.

Taking off in flight Raven managed to swerve and dive through the falling rocks till she reached the changeling. She was going to help him to his feet but seeing how there wasn't much time until the next rock slide she grabbed hold of his arms and drug him up into the air with her before she dropped him at the feet of their mechanical friend.

"Glad to see you guys are okay," Cyborg said with a happy smile playing on his face.

"You too," Raven responded.

"Agh! Dude, when will the shaking stop?" Beast Boy asked.

"As soon as you get on the plane buddy," Cyborg responded turning his head to where the loud whirring noise was coming from.

Raven looked shocked for a moment, a plane, in the games? Was this some sort of trap?

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Beast Boy exclaimed getting to his feet. "You mean Jericho broke through?"

Cyborg nodded as all three titans looked in the direction of the plane that was dropping some sort of rope ladder for them to climb up to safety.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Bumblebee's voice yelled as she flew past them and straight towards safety.

Needless to say, the three of them didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

**So on the Brightside, the game games are almost done with, but that is not even close to the end of my story my lovely reviewers. So what do you think of this chapter? On the Brightside BB finally told Raven how he feels, but she has yet to respond. And what do you think Jinx is up to? Hmm…**

**Sorry that it took way too long for an update. The only reason I have extra time today is thanks to fall break, so please, please don't kill me if the next one takes a little while. I will not leave you guys I promise! **

**Xoxo-Megz  
**


	27. Explosion

Chapter 27 'Explosion'

"Heeyah!" Robin yelled as he thrust one of his bird-a-rangs at Mumbo Jumbo.

The two titans had been in combat with the villain for a good half an hour at this point. So far, no one had been injured but Robin feared that Mumbo had something big planned up his sleeve. The boy wonder wasn't going to take any chances, especially when Starfire was involved.

The evil magician quickly vanished into a poof of smoke as the bird-a-rang soared by him and he reappeared behind the team leader.

Robin spun around to face the villain swiftly raising his foot to round kick him in the stomach. However, Mumbo had other ideas. Using his wand he stopped the masked teen in thin air and flung him at the nearest tree with the flick of a wrist.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled clearly concerned.

"It's alright Star, I'm okay," Robin responded as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground.

The alien princess could tell he was wounded and no one would get away with hurting her boyfriend as long as she was around. If Robin was going to risk his life for hers, then she was going to be prepared to do the same. Thinking swiftly, the redhead took off in flight and began tossing starbolts down on the villain.

When the dust cleared she looked around, hoping to see him unconscious at the very least. However, the last thing she expected was to see three flying daggers come flying through the smoke.

Letting out a loud "EEP" the Tameranian quickly somersaulted through the air and avoided being hit by less than a few inches as the blades swished by her.

"Don't you have anyone better to pick on Mumbo," Robin snapped shaking off the aches running through his body.

"I thought I'd be the first to hit Slade's number one target in these games, so far no one else has succeeded!" He cackled.

"Trust me Mumbo, your luck has run out for the day…Starfire, now!" Robin yelled as the green eyed girl came into view wielding a very large boulder and before anyone had time to react to what was going on, she tossed it effortlessly at one of the last remaining villains.

"Was the hit effective?" Starfire asked dropping to the ground next to the spiky haired teen.

"I think you did it Star," Robin responded giving the princess a small smile.

"Think again!" Sung a voice behind the two.

Both titans spun around but to their dismay Mumbo was nowhere to be found.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Robin commanded going right back into leader mode.

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise filled their ears, shocking both of them and causing Starfire to quickly forget about their target.

"Robin look!" Starfire yelled pointing upwards to the sky as the aircraft came into view.

The boy wonder's mouth seemed to drop slightly upon seeing the plane before he let out a small chuckle. "Jericho! He did it!" Robin yelled.

"Oh! This is wonderful!" Starfire yelled floating upwards towards the sky and twirling around twice before looking down to her boyfriend with glee. Sadly her face quickly changed expressions when she saw the scene unfolding before her.

Mumbo had reappeared spinning his hat on his index finger from behind the titan's leader and began holding his hat's opening towards Robin and producing another set of spinning knives.

"No!" The Tameranian yelled as she darted towards Robin just in time to push him out of the path of the knives.

However, she hadn't been so lucky when it came to Mumbo's warpath. She'd managed to miss one of the knives but the other two had hit their targets dead center. Starfire looked down at her gashed arm and stomach before looking at Robin with tears forming in her eyes.

"Starfire, why did you…"

"I am…glad you are okay," she whispered.

Robin looked around quickly, hoping he had a few moments before Mumbo reappeared. Looking upward he could see the plane lowering a rope ladder for them up climb up. Robin knew he couldn't get them both up there himself, especially when Mumbo could be hiding anywhere.

"Yo! Rob, you guys coming up?" Cyborg's voice thundered down from the plane, it sounded to Robin like he was using a megaphone to speak over the noise.

Robin knew his friend wouldn't be able to hear him from above the rumbling of the aircraft but he also knew he had to do something if he wanted to save his girlfriend's life. Gesturing to Starfire the boy wonder began pointing wildly, trying to communicate with his hands to the half-human hybrid.

"Dude, what are you saying?" Beast Boy's voice rang out from the megaphone.

Robin glared upward at the green teen.

"If you need our help don't say anything!" Cyborg yelled back down.

Robin shook his head ignoring his two friends while continuing to look around for Mumbo.

"Alright, the green bean is on his way. I repeat the green bean is on his way!" Cyborg stated as a green bird began making its way down to the ground.

"Robin, what are you guys…whoa, Star you don't look so-."

"I need you to get her on the plane Beast Boy. I still need to take care of something down here and then I'll be up."

The changeling looked from the alien to the masked boy before nodding and getting ready to transform.

"But Robin, you cannot handle the Mumbo alone," Starfire spoke in a weak tone.

"I'll be fine Star, you on the other hand need some medical attention immediately," Robin stated.

"Yeah, I mean Raven's up there and she can totally heal you in like…two minutes. Then if Robin still needs help we'll totally let you come back and fight," Beast Boy attempted, hoping it would make her feel better.

"But-."

"And hey, if it makes you feel any better I'll come back and help Robin as soon as I drop you off," the shapeshifter added.

Starfire smiled warmly up at him before giving the boys a small nod. "Thank you friend Beast Boy, you are most kind. I will see you on the plane then Robin," she stated.

With a nod Robin quickly bent down and kissed the top of the Tameranian's head before handing her over to Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form.

The changeling quickly made his way through the large opening practically knocking Cyborg over as he entered the aircraft.

"Man, watch it with that thing!" Cyborg snapped as he pushed the green tail away from him and made his way over to Starfire.

"Sorry dude," Beast Boy said with a sheepish laugh once he was back to normal. "Where's Raven at? Star's definitely going to need some-."

"Right here," Raven answered appearing behind him. "All of that mediating is going to come in handy now. I think I'll be able to heal her completely, but if I can't do we have a backup system?"

"Got a hospital bed all ready," Cyborg stated pointing towards a back room.

"Robin," Starfire mumbled.

"Clearly, the girl's getting delusional," Cyborg stated.

"No, I uh, told her I'd go help Robin out with Mumbo until she's been fully healed," Beast Boy said making his way back towards the opening to the air.

BOOM!

In a flash the shapeshifter was tossed backwards slamming into this robotic friend who was pressed up against the wall.

"What was that?" Raven asked her eyes going wide.

The two boys quickly ran to the hatch of the plane that was still pushed open for Robin's entrance, only to see a gigantic mushroom cloud enveloping the area that Beast Boy had just taken Starfire from.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked quickly.

Raven grabbed hold of her friend and swiftly began the healing process just in case they were under attack and Starfire needed to move quickly.

"I'm…not sure," Cyborg confessed as the plane jolted forwards.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy yelled clinging to one of the railings and looking around frantically.

"We have to leave the arena," Bumblebee stated coming around the corner after hearing their yelling.

Cyborg stared at her in shock. "What do you mean we have to leave?" He asked.

"Slade knows we're here, he's sending in a plane of his own. If we don't leave now he'll crash us, Jericho's turning the plane around," she said glancing at the ground as if she knew what was going to come next.

"But…what about Robin?" Starfire asked.

All three of the other titans looked to the yellow and black clad girl waiting for an answer.

"I'm so sorry guys," Bumblebee said. "There was an explosion and…we don't even know if Robin's down there. We're missing Jinx and Kid Flash too…"

"What do you mean there was an explosion?" Starfire asked becoming frantic. The alien princess pulled herself away from Raven's grasp and quickly crawled to the opening in the aircraft only to see a cloud of smoke circling the ground. "No, this cannot happen. Perhaps Robin is…climbing onto the plane as we speak. Or he is…he is still alive, he must still be alive!"

Bumblebee bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say.

"I'll…I'll get the door," Cyborg said reaching for the latch that led back into the arena.

"He is down there!" Starfire snapped.

"Star…it doesn't look good," Beast Boy began.

"Maybe we can come back," Cyborg suggested hoping she'd give in and let Raven finish healing her.

"Yeah, when it's safer…and you're fully healed," Raven added in her monotone.

"But what if it is too late then?" Starfire asked as tears started streaking down her face. "What if-."

"I don't think we really have a choice Star," Cyborg said softly as he glanced out the window to see the plane exiting the arena.

* * *

**Now before five hundred of you yell at me for this, I would like to apologize in advance. But really, in order to find out what happened to Robin you'll have to stay tuned won't you? And I know they mentioned Kid Flash getting picked up. I would like to point out that since everyone was rescued before the faces were put up for the night none of them are all too aware who the one person who died was…yet.**

**But I do hope you guys enjoyed this one! As always, I love hearing what you thought cause I wouldn't have any inspiration without you! **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	28. Betrayal

Chapter 28 'Betrayal'

"How's Starfire?"

Raven jumped at the voice of the shapeshifter as he took the seat next to her on the sofa she had just been about to doze off on.

"She's…finally sleeping," Raven stated. "Completely healed, ready to fight but…she's worried about Robin."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Beast Boy answered folding his arms across his chest and slumping down a bit.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Are…you okay?" She asked picking up some rather uneasy emotions coming from her teammate.

"Never lie to an empath," Beast Boy chuckled. "Eh, I'm just…upset with myself. I promised Star I would go down there and help Robin and look what happened. Once again funny guy Beast Boy messes up."

"You didn't mess up," Raven stated putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy, if you would have gone back down there you'd be…you'd be wherever Robin is right now," she finished.

"You mean you don't know where he's at?" Beast Boy asked in awe. "But what about your bond and-."

"I can't trace anything, I've been trying ever since I got done healing Starfire but…it's like he's lost," Raven admitted.

"You don't think…" Beast Boy began in a worried tone.

"I…don't know," Raven answered. "It's likely that he may be in a comatose state right now and that's why I can't reach him but…there's no way of knowing."

"Did you ever think that if I would have went down there…maybe Robin wouldn't be-?"

"There's no use to speak of 'what ifs'. We cannot change what happened," Raven said.

Beast Boy seemed to frown at this comment and the half demon could sense that he was still feeling low about what had happened.

"If it's any consolation," Raven began finding the floor very interesting at this particular moment, "I'm…glad you didn't get off the plane."

Beast Boy's ears twitched upwards and he slowly allowed a grin to spread across his face. "So…does this mean you wanna talk about what I tried talking about earlier today?" He asked hopefully.

Raven could feel her cheeks reddening and she quickly grabbed her hood and pulled it up, thankful for her new cloak Jericho had supplied for her.

"Hey ya'll, what are we watching?" Cyborg asked plopping himself in between the two and flicking on the huge TV.

"In case you didn't notice, the television wasn't on," Raven replied sarcastically.

"Which was the first problem," Cyborg joked.

"Dude, if you're here…who is driving the plane?" Beast Boy asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Leave it to Cyborg to once again ruin a moment.

"I left Bee in charge," Cyborg responded. She took a long nap after we got here so she should be good for awhile. "And Jericho will probably take over after her, so it's all good BB!" Cyborg exclaimed ruffling the top of the green teen's head.

Beast Boy glared up at him before directing his attention to the TV screen. To say the changeling was shocked to see the games being replayed was an understatement. He'd assumed that when they all hightailed it out of there Slade would at least allow something else to play for awhile.

"Why are you watching this?" Raven snapped.

Cyborg quickly flicked to the next channel, and the next, and then the next.

"It's on every channel," the half-human hybrid announced sounding astounded.

"Dude wait!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his friend was just about to push the off button. "It…might show what happened to Robin," he suggested.

"Got a point," Cyborg said with a sigh. "Let's just make sure Star doesn't wake up and come in here."

"Agreed," Raven said directing her attention to the television.

* * *

Raven peeked over at the shapeshifter hoping he wasn't noticing her gaze. The look of determination of the Beast Boy on TV right before he saved her life from the flying balls of fire in the woods not too many days ago was astounding to her. Looking back on it he must have known there was a chance that he could have died saving her life but he'd covered her and protected her anyway. He seemed perfectly calm watching their scenes being replayed, as if it didn't bother him that he was acting like a love struck fool on national television.

"Whoa, nice burn mark BB," Cyborg commented as the camera displayed the all too large burn that had once covered the green skinned boy's back.

Raven winced a bit thinking of how she'd had to lie to him in order for her to get away with healing him.

"And to think you guys had this all happen because you were looking for little old me," Cyborg joked.

"Too bad Raven couldn't telepathically communicate with you or else-."

"Whoa Rae, you passed out trying to heal him?" Cyborg asked. "You must really love the green bean!" Cyborg stated in a playful voice.

Raven's eyes widened from under her hood and she tugged at her hood more, hoping it was doing a good job of concealing her blush.

"_Agh, stop letting your mind play tricks on you Beast Boy, Raven cares about all of you guys, stop looking into this so much. Just because you want her to like you doesn't mean she will."_ The Beast Boy on the screen whispered. _"It doesn't matter if you like me or not Rae, you're going to be okay, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."_

If Raven's eyes could get any bigger she swore they would have popped out of her head. Had he really meant that? She snuck another peek at him from across the couch. He was silently staring at the TV with a look of pure sadness in his eyes and the waves of his emotions couldn't have been any stronger. It was as if she was reliving what he was feeling then in that moment. Obviously she couldn't have picked it up when she was unconscious but now…he genuinely had feelings for her. The emotions she could feel were quite similar to that of Starfire as soon as she'd entered the plane. She'd wanted to protect Robin because of her love for him, the pure and simple fact that she couldn't live without him.

It was all too much, Raven quickly stood up as both of her teammates eyes fell upon her.

"You going somewhere Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"I uh…need some…tea," Raven stated.

"I haven't seen any tea on the plane Rae; we'll be at headquarters in about an hour though. I'm sure there will be some there," Cyborg replied turning back to the TV.

"I just…need to meditate then," she answered again beginning to head out but the sound of static interrupting the games stopped her train of thought.

"We interrupt your regular programming for a special broadcast…brought to you by your leader, Slade," the Master of Games replied before the scene switched to that of none other than the boy wonder himself sitting in a chair facing a large crowd.

"No way!" Cyborg yelled.

"He's…alive," Raven stated finding her way back over by the couch.

"Robin please tell us what happened to you in the games," the Master of Games questioned the masked teen.

"I was betrayed by my team and what I thought was the love of my life," the Robin on TV announced with a scowl.

"I know it's a hard subject Robin, but could you go into details a bit more?"

"Everything is still a bit fuzzy but I do remember that when the plane came to collect my friends my girlfriend left me to fight Mumbo alone. She went into the plane and they flew off, without me. Every last one of the titans are traitors and they need to be taken down," Robin's tone had a venomous quality to it. "And I personally encourage Slade to see that they get what they deserve."

All three of the titans watching the television gaped at the scene in horror.

"And who would you say is the most…important titan to be destroyed at this time?"

They shouldn't have been surprised, something had gotten into Robin that was making him clearly delusional but that didn't stop the three loud gasps that followed when the lone name left his mouth.

"Starfire."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn, so on the bright side Robin's alive right? So what do you guys think? Is Robin really going to try to take down the titans and target Starfire? Or was his brain swapped with a parallel universe Robin? Or maybe he's a robot? you'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading! **

**Xoxo-Megz  
**


	29. Plot

Chapter 29 'Plot'

Jinx crept around the corner of Slade's hideout making sure that her footsteps were silent with each step she took. She didn't understand why Slade hadn't killed her yet. Obviously he was aware there had never been a plan for Jinx to play nice with the Titans before returning over to the villain's side. But when they'd been picked up on his giant aircraft he'd acted none the wiser to see her working with her old teammates from the HIVE.

Robin on the other hand was furious, at both her and Slade. Of course it wasn't Robin's fault, he wasn't aware she had come up with the idea to play nice with the bad guys only to attempt to stab them in the back when they weren't looking during the games. However, now that the games were over Jinx wasn't sure what her next move should be, other than apologize to Robin of course. He was the only titan around she could get into contact with within probably a hundred miles.

Finally she found the room she was looking for, the hospital chamber that Slade was housing the titan leader in and surprisingly enough keeping him quiet. The enchantress was sure she would have heard more yelling coming from this hallway than there had been, she just hoped she wasn't too late and Slade hadn't disposed of his worst enemy before she could help him plot a way out of this terrible place.

She knocked twice, hoping that Gizmo and Mammoth were nowhere near her. Her plan would be ruined if they were to show up now.

"Robin!" The Pink haired girl whispered before pounding on the door again.

The door swished open to reveal the masked boy standing there looking completely confused.

"Look, I know you're mad at me from before but I need to start off telling you that this whole thing, me teaming up with Gizmo and Mammoth was-."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down…I…don't even know who you are," Robin replied looking at her quizzically.

Jinx tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. When he didn't show any signs leading to him joking she quickly pushed the boy wonder back inside of the room and followed him in herself.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am?" Jinx asked as she looked around for any signs of cameras in Robin's quarters. When she didn't see any her questioning continued on. "Robin, I'm Jinx, we fought together in the games, we're on the same team here!"

"So you were part of the titan's too, hm Slade never mentioned you," Robin stated in a husky tone. "Did you realize the truth about them as well and come to join Slade's team?"

"What?" Jinx asked more confused than ever. "Robin you're not making any sense I…" Jinx paused looking around the room and halting her sentence. IV tubes lined the masked boy's medical bed, syringes were placed on his nightstand and there were a small box of pills that Jinx was sure wasn't cold medicine. Slade had to be giving him medication to mess with his brain, convince him that the titans were all bad. If Robin was on Slade's side surely his old teammates wouldn't fight him.

"I…just came here to make sure our plans were still on for taking the titans down," she finished.

"I don't remember a plan," Robin said folding his arms across his chest.

"We planned it in the arena," Jinx confirmed. "But if we're going to go undercover I need your communicator. Mine broke."

Robin raised a masked brow at her. "What kind of undercover mission is this exactly?"

Jinx rolled her pink irises at him as if he was the stupidest man alive for forgetting it. "We need to go back to the titan's headquarters and infiltrate it. Once we're in and they believe we're back to help them we can contact Slade and the rest of his army, with all of the help we get we can take the whole titan's team down."

"Who exactly came up with this plan?" Robin asked.

"You did," Jinx replied putting her hands on her hips and waiting for a response.

Robin eyed her skeptically before gesturing to the nightstand beside his bed. "My communicator's in there," he said.

Jinx nodded at him before gliding over to the drawer and pulling it open to see the round black and yellow communication device. Carefully she picked it up and tapped the screen a few times before spinning around to face the boy wonder again.

"Needs new batteries," she lied. "I'll get some and be back in a flash." She shook her head vigorously, how ironic that that phrase popped into her head. "You need to stop thinking about him," she murmured to herself.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Fine, yeah, you should probably stay here. Wouldn't want to look too suspicious," Jinx said before quickly exiting the room and practically sprinting down the hallway until she made it to the safety of her own quarters.

"Calling any titan, any titans at all, come in!" She practically yelled into the communicator.

"Jinx, What are you doing calling from Robin's communicator?" Cyborg's voice responded from the other end.

"Robin's…not doing so well," Jinx answered.

"Yeah, well I don't see how that's your concern seeing how you sided with the villains in the end," he replied back sounding all too bitter.

"That's not how it was," Jinx snapped. "Okay…that's how it looked but…I was only siding with them to plan my revenge for what they did to…what they did to Wally," she whispered.

"Girl, you're serious right now aren't you?" Cyborg asked looking quite shocked.

"Look, I don't have time for this sentimental crap," Jinx spat. "I've got Robin convinced right now that we can sneak out of this place and into the titan's headquarters in order to destroy you guys. In case you don't know Robin's not exactly himself right now."

"We saw, Slade placed his statement on national television late last night," Cyborg answered.

"Right, I'm thinking that if I can get him out of here soon enough maybe whatever Slade's put into him can be reversed," Jinx said.

Cyborg smiled at the enchantress from his side of the communicator. "Well alright! Sounds like you got yourself a plan little lady!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I think. All I need are the coordinates for your location. I still need to plan on how to get Robin out of here without Slade knowing…that's going to provide a problem I think. But once we get past that everything will be set."

"And a means of transportation," Cyborg said with a chuckle. "From where I have you pinpointed you're at least two hundred miles from our headquarters."

"Just leave that to me," Jinx said with a smirk.

"Alright, sending the coordinates to you as we speak!" Cyborg replied.

"Thanks," Jinx said as she ended her call with the cybertronic man and headed back to her door.

To her displeasure when she opened the door she found Gizmo and Mammoth standing there with angry features spread across their faces. Seeing how it was around six in the morning Jinx assumed they could just be tired but her instincts told her otherwise so she cautioned herself.

"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"If your whole love act with Kid Flash was a fake, how come you acted so stinkin' in love with him when he kicked the bucket?" Gizmo asked popped around from behind Mammoth's shoulder.

Uh oh, they'd watched the recaps of the games. Jinx tried not to panic as she looked around for a quick exit from her room. "I uh…wasn't sure if he was actually dead yet when I-."

"You expect us to believe that?" Gizmo hissed. "Come on Jinx, he told you our whole plan about taking him down! That's why you wanted to team up with us wasn't it?" He challenged.

"No I…" Jinx began as she squinted up at the ceiling.

The two HIVE boys looked up to the same spot she was looking just in time to see the ceiling tiles form a pink aura and come tumbling down on top of them.

"Sorry guys, guess you could use some better luck!" The sorceress yelled as she jumped over the rubble and quickly made her way to Robin's room. "Robin open up I-whoa!" she yelled as the doorway swished open and she fell inside.

"Did you get the batteries?" Robin asked raising a masked brow at her position on the floor.

"Yeah, here," she said placing the communicator into this hand just as it lit up and beeped twice.

Robin shrugged and opened the message, all the while Jinx was holding her breath hoping she could pull off this act long enough until they at least got off of Slade's plane.

"Looks like I don't have to call them after all, they gave us what we wanted," Robin replied showing her the message that displayed the location of the titan's headquarters.

Jinx silently breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled up at the boy wonder. "Perfect, I know just the place to find our ride there…"

"Shouldn't we alert Slade in case-."

"No," Jinx answered quickly. "I mean…no, just think how proud he'll be of you when he finds out you tracked down the titans all by yourself."

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as if he wasn't sure if he should believe the pink haired girl. "I suppose so…just as long as we let him know what's going on when we get there."

"Deal," Jinx said trying to keep up her fearless composure. She just hoped she could hold this thing together until they got to the others. Robin may not be his usual bossy leader self but he wasn't dumb and she knew this was going to be more challenging than she'd originally expected.

* * *

**So Robin's headed back to the Titans thanks to Jinx, but how do you guys think this is gonna end? Dun dun dun. haha. And poor Jinx has been found out by her ex-teammates as to why she's been tagging along with them towards the end of the games. It really doesn't look too good for her does it? First pretending to be a villain and then stealing Robin from Slade's headquarters. The girl obviously doesn't know what she's getting herself into. **

**Anyway I hope all of you guys liked this chapter, i've had some time off thanks to hurricane Sandy, luckily my power didn't go out and i could work on writing this week. And I hope all of you lovely reviewers on the east coast are staying safe and dry! Hope to hear from you soon! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	30. Heartbreak

Chapter 30 'Heartbreak'

Raven stared down at the steaming mug of tea in her hands as she sat in the kitchen of the titan's headquarters. It was nearly noon and she still hadn't thought of a plan to track Robin down and defeat Slade. Normally that was the titan's leader's job but upon seeing his TV appearance last night she'd assumed he was going to be out of commission for awhile.

The news that Robin was alive floated quickly around the plane last night and Starfire was in a much more cheerful mood this morning. However the three who had actually seen the boy wonder the previous night had not mentioned to the Tameranian that his condition was more than questionable. Raven wasn't sure how Starfire would react to knowing that Robin wasn't exactly Robin. She just hoped there was some way they could snap him out of it whenever they did find him.

"Whoa, Raven you're still here? You do know breakfast was like three hours ago right?" The changeling asked as he entered the kitchen area.

The emapth looked up at him not sure if she should be amused or annoyed with him for his comment. Truth was she wasn't entirely sure how to speak with him lately. Every time he was alone with her all he wanted to do was talk about how he felt about her and try to understand what she was feeling back. He didn't seem to understand that this was Raven, she didn't exactly _do_ feelings. Or so she'd kept telling herself.

"Yeah, I've warmed up my tea about six times now," she replied with a smirk. "I'm just…trying to figure out what we should do next."

"Hold up," Beast Boy said as he pulled out the chair from across her to sit down. "Cy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Raven asked.

"Robin's on his way here!" The green teen exclaimed happily.

Raven raised a brow at him. "What do you mean he's on his way here? Robin wouldn't just agree to come here after what we saw last night."

"Yeah, uhm, about that…Jinx is bringing him," Beast Boy stated.

"Jinx?" Raven asked. "You mean the same one who we watched side with the villains towards the end of the games? Who could very easily be using us to locate headquarters and tell Slade our very location?"

"Well…yeah kind of, but it's not like that," Beast Boy defended. "Seriously Rae you need to talk to Cy cause she called him this morning saying how she was going to get her and Robin out of there and how she only pretended to side with them because she was gonna get revenge for Kid Flash and all that stuff," he finished in one breath.

"And he believed her just like that?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on, you could totally tell that she was head over heels for the guy. Sides it's not like we have any other options of getting him back here, she's kind of our only link. And maybe she's telling the truth I mean, I would have totally done the same thing if it was you," Beast Boy replied with a grin.

The half demon could feel her cheeks warming up as she averted her eyes back to her drink. "Beast Boy you shouldn't-."

"We've gotta talk about this sometime Raven," he pleaded. "And I know how you hate when people are around to hear but…we're the only ones in here right now so what's stopping you from telling me?" He asked.

"I just…don't want to say the wrong thing," Raven admitted.

"Come on, this is me you're talking to!" Beast Boy joked. "If it's good news I'll be happy, if it's not so good news…well I've dealt with heartbreak before and I'm pretty resilient in case you didn't notice."

"I didn't even know resilient was in your vocabulary," Raven quipped back with a small smile.

In response the shapeshifter stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature," Raven remarked. "Honestly Beast Boy, the thought of me having the power to ever cause that heartbreak…it scares me. I don't want to see you get hurt," she said with a frown. "And even if I did…happen to reciprocate the same feelings, I'm the daughter of Trigon and that anger is still inside of me. I could easily lose control and-."

"Dude, Raven you work harder than anyone I've ever known to keep control of your powers! I don't think you'd ever purposely try to hurt me," Beast Boy said as he reached across the table to give her hand a small squeeze.

"I-," Raven began as the doors leading to the kitchen swung open and Cyborg who was holding Teether and being followed by Melvin and Timmy headed towards the two with a frantic look on his face.

"Hey Cy, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as Raven quickly pulled her hand away from his own.

The mechanical man looked at the two with concern before opening his mouth to utter two words. "Robin's back."

Both the empath and the changeling's eyes seemed to widen at this statement. If Robin was here there was no telling what he was planning, they all needed to be well prepared to help him recover.

"Let's go," Raven commanded standing up quickly.

"Wait!" yelled the tiny voice of Melvin.

All three original titan's eyes fell on the small girl. "What is it Melvin?" Raven asked.

"Were you two just holding hands?" She asked with a giggle.

Cyborg glanced at his two friends as Raven tried to conceal her blush with her hood and Beast Boy stared down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact. The half man half machine's mouth seemed to drop slightly at this sight.

"Huh, well you learn something new every day," he chuckled.

* * *

Starfire floated out of her room in a dream-like state. Robin was alive. She had been alerted this morning by Cyborg that they had seen him last night on television and while right now Slade was keeping him as a hostage she knew deep in her heart that Robin would find his way back to her. Humming silently to herself she rounded the corner nearing the common room as she noticed Bumblebee, Pantha, and Jericho standing around a very familiar pink haired enchantress.

Starfire tilted her head to the side. They had managed to get Jinx back from the games but why could they not have waited for Robin? As if her the answer was just waiting to pop out at her Jinx stepped to the side so the alien princess could see a massive amount of gelled hair on the other side of the sorceress. Starfire's heart quickened and she cautioned herself that her mind could easily be playing tricks on her.

"Robin?"

All eyes turned to her as she took a step towards the group.

"I am not doing the hallucinating am I?" Starfire asked.

The Robin in front of her displayed a smirk before replying, "No Starfire, it's really me."

"Oh thank X'hal!" She exclaimed before leaping off of her feet and flying straight at the boy wonder before enveloping him in a hug. "Robin I was so worried you would not return! I feared that Slade had locked you up or worse!"

"No I'm…I'm fine Starfire," Robin replied as he sent Jinx a somewhat confused look.

Jinx on the other hand was watching him intently. Slade had plotted the idea in his mind that he needed to have an extreme hate for Starfire and Starfire seemed none the wiser about it. There was no way this was going to play out well, she knew it.

"Robin, why don't we show you to your room," Bumblebee suggested.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind I'd like for Starfire to show me," Robin said with an all too would be considered normal if it wasn't for the circumstances smile.

"Oh…well I don't know if Starfire would-." Bumblebee began only to be cut off by the redhead.

"Of course I will show you to your quarters of living Robin!" Starfire said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him along as Jinx looked after them with a fearful expression. "Your room was placed directly across from friend Cyborg's and I am only down the hallway if you need me," she began as they turned around the corner.

"Alright," Robin began skeptically. "Thanks Starfire."

Starfire stared at her boyfriend quizzically. "You…do not seem like yourself Robin, is everything the okay?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Robin asked with a shrug.

"Because you were kidnapped by Slade and-."

"Slade didn't kidnap me," Robin snapped.

"But Robin he picked you up on his craft of the air and brought you to his lair…"

"Only after you guys abandoned me," Robin stated as the alien's mouth dropped open slightly. "If it wasn't for him picking me up I wouldn't even be here right now."

"But I did not abandon you!" Starfire protested. "How could you think that I would do such a thing? I begged friend Beast Boy not to make me go with him but I was injured and you told me to…do you not remember?"

Robin knew he shouldn't be talking like this to her, especially if he was undercover and trying to get a lead for Slade. He had to keep up these pretenses if he wanted her to believe him but none of what she said made any sense to him…and that made him angry.

"You're lying," Robin decided. "If you were injured then where's the proof, this just happened yesterday right?"

"Friend Raven healed me and I…I am better now. How can you not remember Robin?" She asked as she reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What I remember is you leaving me there to fight Mumbo on my own," the boy wonder snapped feeling something primal in his system taking over.

"I did not mean to leave you Robin, friend Beast Boy was supposed to return but…we thought it was too late. You must know how much I care for you, how much I…I love you," Starfire whispered, pleading with him.

Robin chuckled. "You love me, that's how you treat people you love? Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to fall for your act like all of the others."

"Robin I do not understand-."

"Look here princess, all of the other titans think you're so sweet and innocent but you're just going to turn around and stab them in the back too," he hissed. "I'm going to make sure that everyone sees you for what you are and that when Slade takes down the titans…you're the first to go."

Starfire could feel the water forming in her eyes. There was no way that this was the same guy who had kissed her head before they departed the other day. Just as a small tear began to trickle from her eye a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"There he is! Star, back away from him!" Cyborg yelled as he rounded the corner with Beast Boy and Raven in step next to him and Jinx coming up from behind them. Evidently she'd told them where Robin had gone…but why did they not want her near him?

"Jinx, I thought we had a deal!" Robin yelled as his eyes narrowed at the enchantress.

"Sorry Robin, but you need help," Jinx responded.

"Don't come any closer," Robin snapped pulling out his communicator. "If you do I'll alert Slade and this whole thing will be over."

He watched intently as Starfire took three steps back from him and the rest of his former friends stared back at him in shock. That was until a flash of yellow appeared from behind the masked boy and he dropped to the ground in an instant. Bumblebee stood behind him with her weapons out and head shaking down at their leader.

"Honestly, the boy needed a shock to his system," she said with a smile.

"Alright Bee!" Cyborg cheered.

"Please, I…have some questions I believe need the answering," Starfire said as she looked around to all of her friends with a hopeful yet sad expression. "I believe you know the answers?"

"We will soon as long as we get Robin to the medical center," Cyborg replied as he walked over to the masked boy and slung him over his shoulder. "We need to run some tests on him, to find out what exactly why he's acting like this."

"Slade's been medicating him," Jinx piped in as all eyes turned to her. "I'm not sure what he's been giving him but whatever it is has his memory warped."

Starfire stared back to the spiky haired teen draped over her mechanical friend's shoulders. "Oh Robin," she whispered softly.

* * *

**Silly Robin, thinking he could get away with threatening Starfire. I know there's not too too much going on in this chapter, besides Robin coming back of course but there needs to be a few fillers before we can get to the good stuff. And I apologize for the lack of BBRae fluff, you guys just need to bare with me till I find the perfect moment for it. Please? **

**Anyway, love hearing from you guys and all the inspiration you give me is amazing. I couldn't ask for better readers. See you in the next chapter! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	31. Memories

Chapter 31 'Memories'

"Is he…any better?" Starfire asked watching Cyborg emerging from the hospital wing.

"How long have you been waiting there Starfire?" Cyborg asked with a small smile.

"Oh, not long at all, really!" Starfire protested.

The mechanical teen raised an eyebrow at her as if he wasn't sure if he should believe the Tameranian. After all she was obviously the most concerned for Robin and she still hadn't been allowed to visit him after the incident this afternoon.

"It turns out Slade pulled the plug on the games before you got hurt," Cyborg stated as he slid down next to her seated position against the wall. "So there's no proof that you actually saved his life in there. I've tried explaining it to him but he doesn't believe me, I even showed him some of the clips from you two together that I could find. But…all that did was confuse him. Whatever Slade did to his mind has made it completely warped."

"Perhaps I should try-."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now Starfire," Cyborg replied with a wince. "Beast Boy and I have been trying all day to get him to remember something. Raven even tried to break through with their bond…but his mind's completely blank, she can't even get through. Not to mention he's beyond upset right now that we have him tied up like a patient in a psycho ward. I know it's not what you wanna hear Star but Robin's going to try to hurt you the most."

"But…he is not Robin," Starfire replied looking at her cybertronic friend with a small smile. "He may look like Robin but he does not have what makes Robin himself. I…understand now and I will not have any upsetting feelings if he chooses to react badly to me."

Cyborg let out a long sigh as he rubbed his temple. "Alright, you win, let's go see Robin," he said as he pulled himself up from the ground and offered the alien princess his hand.

Starfire smiled brightly as she leapt off of the floor and practically bounced to the door that Robin was being housed in.

"I don't blame you if you hit him," Cyborg said with a smile before opening the door.

"Thank you friend Cyborg but…I think I know exactly what to say now," she answered before disappearing into the room as the doors swished closed behind her.

"I told you, I don't want to see any more of those videos! If you honestly expect me to believe that load of crap you've got another thing coming!"

Starfire winced at the yelling as she came closer to his medical bed and into the dim light.

"Oh, it's you," Robin replied sounding smug.

"Yes, I…wanted to see how you were doing," Starfire said clasping her hands together in a worried manner.

Robin chuckled at this comment. "You wanted to see how I was doing? Do I look like I'm doing okay?" He asked narrowing his mask at her.

"No, you do not look well at all Robin and I wish I could help you fix that," Starfire responded inching closer to him.

"You want to help me? That's a joke," Robin scoffed.

Starfire could feel her anger bubbling up inside of her. This new Robin was quite annoying and the only thing holding her back from blasting him right then and there was the small speck of hope that her Robin was deep inside somewhere just waiting to be found.

"I am not doing the act of joking," Starfire answered folding her arms across her chest. "Perhaps if you were not being such a klorbag you would believe me."

"What did you just call me?" Robin asked.

"I believe I said you were a klorbag," Starfire replied before glancing at him and realizing that he was looking at her as if his mind had just registered something important.

"That's your way of telling someone they're being a jerk right?" Robin asked with a small smile.

"Uhm, I suppose so," Starfire said as she tilted her head to the side. "I thought you did not remember-."

"I remember you calling Beast Boy it a few times back when we were at the tower and…"Robin paused looking at her with a shocked expression before shaking his head vigorously.

"Robin?" Starfire asked reaching out to him. She only withdrew her hand when she realized it would probably be a bad idea to touch him when he was in such a state. "Robin what has happened?"

"I see what you're trying to do," Robin snapped, his voice becoming much darker. "You're trying to convince me that I was happy with the titans and that I should return to you. Well it's not going to work-."

"I am not trying to convince you of anything Robin," Starfire whispered. "I simply wish you could remember what we felt when-."

"What we felt for each other was based off of lies," Robin hissed.

Starfire balled her fists. "What we felt for one another was one of the only real things I could do the counting on!" She yelled. "…I know you are not well right now Robin but you must know that I will always love you."

Robin's mask widened at this comment. "Starfire, I…I'm so sorry," he began in his normal tone.

Starfire looked up quickly to see him staring back at her in awe. Could it be true, was he back?

As soon as the thought ran through her mind Robin let out a loud yelp in pain and his head sunk down to his chest. The alien princess gasped looking down at the helpless boy wonder in shock. She was completely unaware of what her next step should be.

"Please, are you-."

"Leave me alone," Robin snapped.

"But you had said-."

"I know what I said, and now I want you to leave me alone!" He yelled.

Starfire took a step back from the masked boy before a look of determination crossed her face. "I will leave for now Robin, because that is what you wish for. But I will return tomorrow and the next day also so maybe one day you will believe my feelings for you. You need to know that I will never give up on you Robin. I could not bear to do such a thing."

With that she turned her back to leave his hospital room leaving a very wide eyed Robin behind. His memory was swimming with such vivid flashbacks that he couldn't snap himself out of.

He and Starfire dancing at what looked like a prom.

Stranded on some abandoned planet looking for the others.

Their first kiss that took place only a few months ago in Tokyo.

The image of a very tired Starfire waiting outside of his door after the night of scoring had been done for the games.

Finally he saw a blur of purple pushing him out of the way of Mumbo's attack when he looked down he saw a wounded Starfire lying in his arms.

"_I am…glad you are okay," _The voice of the memory Starfire whispered.

And with that last fading memory everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you all think of this chapter? Lots of RobStar goodness for those of you. And...drum roll please...those of you that have been waiting and waiting for BBRae-ness in this story do not fear, I think you will all enjoy the next chapter very_ very_** **much. And yeah that was a pretty big hint for all of you, I enjoy giving spoilers. **

**Anyway did you guys like this chapter? let me hear your input!  
**

**Xoxo-Megz  
**


	32. Confession

Chapter 32 'Confession'

"Good morning Robin," Raven responded the next morning as she made her way beside the boy wonder's bed for her shift. They'd decided it would be easier for Robin to remember things from the past if each of them took time during the day to help explain things to him. Cyborg had even gone to lengths to find old movies that they'd filmed hanging around the tower to show Robin how things had been before the games.

"I need you to tell me about Slade," Robin's voice was dark which made the empath quickly look up to meet her eyes with his mask.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"I want to know everything. If he's really as bad as you guys say he is then I need to know everything about him," Robin responded.

"You were the one who mainly did Slade research," Raven stated. "We kind of just…took orders. Is there a reason you want to know this now?" She asked cautiously. There was a very good chance that Robin was trying to pull one over on her and she knew better than to trust him immediately.

Robin's eyes narrowed at her. "He could attack at any minute, we should all be prepared. And I need to know what side I'm fighting on, so can you help me or not?"

"I can try to help you, but I need to know why you're so ready to be anti-Slade after our last meeting where you were anything but," she said with a frown.

"S-Starfire came in to visit last night," Robin answered as Raven's eyes seemed to widen. "When she left I saw things…memories that I never knew I had. They made me believe that she…she couldn't have been lying when she talked about us before."

Raven smirked slightly at this comment. "And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I'm aware that you once went into my mind before because there was too much going on, now there's not enough…I was hoping maybe there was a way you could help pull something out to help me remember," Robin began slowly.

"I don't have that kind of power Robin," Raven responded with a sigh. "However, I believe there was very little that you didn't know about Slade. You would spend hours in your room just searching articles on him. I'm sure there's something that could trigger those memories as well."

"Like maybe an old article of when we were back in Jump City?" Robin suggested.

"Maybe," Raven replied thoughtfully. "It might be easier for you to remember if you see and hear him as well, that's what triggered it with Starfire right?" She asked.

"I could call him from my communicator," Robin suggested.

"No, that's a bad idea. Not to mention Cyborg's not going to let you out of here until you're fully…recovered," she finished unsure of how to speak to him about his condition.

Raven looked down at the boy wonder as he stared at her from his restraints to the medical bed. It was such a sad sight to see their leader in this position.

Letting out a small sigh Robin pulled himself up so he was sitting straighter. "Maybe you could tell Cyborg and Beast Boy to play tapes of Slade instead of the games and home movies this time around?" He suggested.

Feeling a smile tugging at the end of her lips Raven allowed it to show through. "That sounds like a good idea, I'll be sure to tell them that," she said feeling like her conversation with him was obviously going to be a short one this morning.

"Raven," Robin called out just as she was about to turn her back to him and head out the door.

Turning back the dark girl could see his mask droop slightly indicating he was feeling pretty low.

"Right now I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's imaginary. Don't hide your feelings just because it's the easy way out. Trust me, I want more than anything to be able to tell Starfire how I really feel when she asks…but my head's so…so messed up that I don't even know how to answer that for her."

"What are you talking about Robin, you sound delirious," Raven snapped growing impatient.

"If you know how you feel about Beast Boy, you should tell him," he responded looking up at her shocked face. "The guys made me watch old videos for at least ten hours, I've picked up on a few things," Robin answered with a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven stated before spinning on her heel and with a swirl of her cape she exited his hospital room.

* * *

Raven pushed open the door that led to the outside of the headquarters. It would be very difficult to tell that anyone was able to live in what looked like to be a buried piece of rubble, unless of course you spotted the hidden doorway which the dark girl had just emerged.

"I just need to meditate," Raven told herself as she levitated herself up into the lotus position. "Don't listen to that stupid, pompous, spiky haired-."

"Not talking about me are you Rae?" Came a voice from beside her.

Letting out a small yelp the half demon lost her balance and ended up crashing onto the ground below.

"Sorry," Beast Boy squealed reaching down to help her up. "I didn't mean to scare you I thought…I thought you were coming out here to look for me. I'd just kind of been hanging out in my bird form out here and when I saw you come out I just thought…heh."

"I came out here to meditate," she replied brushing the dirt off from her cape.

"Oh, my bad, um…are you mad about something you just seemed…" Beast Boy began unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"Just…something Robin said," Raven answered.

Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively. "Dude, you were the one who told us not to listen to what Robin had to say cause well…he's not Robin-like right now."

"I know," Raven admitted with a sigh. "But honestly, I think he was right."

"Huh? I don't get it, what's he right about? Did he get his memory back or something?" The changeling asked.

"Not…exactly. But he does seem much better than yesterday, Starfire seems to be greatly helping him," Raven offered trying to change the subject.

"Uh huh, so what's he right about?" Beast Boy asked again. "Did he give you a lead on Slade? Or maybe he's back to kicking bad guy butt? Or-."

"No!" Raven snapped.

"Oh…" Beast Boy mumbled as his arms dropped limply to his side. "Sorry, I mean, you did come out here to think things over didn't you," he replied with a small chuckle. "Guess I'm not really helping."

"You could say that again," Raven whispered under her breath.

"What?" The shapeshifter asked as his ears perked up.

"Nothing, just forget it," Raven said with a sigh.

"Alright, well if you come to any conclusions after you're done meditating over what Robin said I'll be inside kicking Cy's metal butt on the gamestation!" Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Alright," Raven responded with a nod as she lifted herself up to begin mediating again. Closing her eyes she tried to relax as best she could but the empath couldn't help but feel that she'd just made a huge mistake. _Why do I always do this to him? It's not like I don't know how I feel, it's just…I never thought I'd have to actually say it out loud. Why is this so hard? _

The sound of the door sliding open quickly brought her back to reality and she dropped her legs to the ground spinning around to face the green teen's back.

"Beast Boy wait," she said reaching out to him, unsure if she should actually grab hold of his shoulder to stop him or not.

"Whoa, that was a fast," Beast Boy joked. "Usually you spend hours mediating, you must really-."

"I feel the same way," Raven quickly interjected.

"What do'ya mean you-."

"I mean that I…I like you too."

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm sure you all are in fits right now trying to decide if you hate me or love for this. Because Raven finally confessed...but sadly you have to wait till the next chapter to see Beast Boy's reaction. And it's all thanks to psychopathic Robin who hates everyone one day and loves them the next…not really, his brain's still screwed up but you get the point. **

**I've been getting a lot of compliments on how I've been keeping the titans in character during this story and I don't think you guys realize just how happy that makes me to hear it. There have been a few chapters where I was conflicted if said character would actually do or say such a thing but hearing feedback from you guys has just been making my weeks. So thank you all so much for that! **

**I'm going to keep doing my best to keep them as the titans we know and love and I'll be looking forward to hearing from you guys! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	33. Secret

Chapter 33 'Secret'

"Wha…" The changeling's mouth dropped slightly as he stood there gaping at the empath for at least a minute before he shook his head frantically to snap himself out of his trance. "You…do?" He asked.

Raven could feel her cheeks flushing instantly. Had she really just done that? It was so…unlike her.

"I…yes I do," she stuttered.

The smile that formed on Beast Boy's face appeared faster than a streak of lightening as he let out his signature laugh and quickly ran to the dark girl embracing her in hug that would rival even one of Starfire's bone crushing hugs.

"Beast Boy! Put. Me. Down," Raven snapped.

The shapeshifter laughed nervously as he noticed he'd managed to actually lift her off the ground in his fit of excitement. Setting her back on the ground and dislodging himself from her Beast Boy pulled back so he could look straight into her amethyst eyes.

"Sorry about that Raven," he apologized rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I was just surprised and I…are you sure you like me?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before replying, "Of course I'm sure that I like you, you idiot."

The shapeshifter smiled again. "Just checking," he replied. "Dude, I just can't believe it! Cy's gonna be so shocked that me and you-."

"I don't think we should tell anyone," Raven confessed quickly as she cut the green boy off.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side as he looked at the half demon in confusion. "What do'ya mean we shouldn't tell anyone? Do you know me Raven? I'm not the one who's good with the whole secretive act in case it's escaped your mind for the last couple of years," he joked.

Raven let out a long sigh as she put her hand to the throbbing temple. "I'm not saying I want to keep it a secret permanently," she said. "I just feel that it would be best if none of this got back to Slade or any of the media for that matter. Your confession already has them swimming with speculations, but if they knew how I felt as well…if it somehow gets back to Slade…" Raven paused to look at the changeling hoping he was catching on to what she was saying.

"You think Slade will use that kind of information against us?" Beast Boy asked quite shocked.

"Did you not see what he's done to Robin? You can tell it was obviously a premeditated idea to ruin his relationship with Starfire as well as try to get the rest of us killed," Raven responded.

"Yeah but…Slade doesn't even know where we are!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a small smile. "And there's no way he's gonna be able to just randomly pick us up out of the air like he did Robin, the games are over so-."

"Beast Boy, the games are over but this," Raven began gesturing to her surroundings. "This is only just the beginning. At some point Robin's going to remember his hate for Slade and we're going to have to hunt him down to finish this."

The smile that Beast Boy had kept plastered on his face for the last five minutes seemed to drop instantly at this comment.

"I'd…been trying not to think of that," he confessed.

"If he knows about us…I don't even want to imagine what he would attempt to do just to make us crack," Raven stated in her monotone.

Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder how she stayed so calm all the time with such thoughts racking her brain constantly.

"I won't let him hurt you, you know that right?" He asked reaching out to grab hold of the empath's hand.

"It won't be that simple Beast Boy," Raven said as she glanced down at his hand that was now gripping hers.

She wasn't used to the whole touchy feely thing and she doubted it was going to be easy to adapt to that type of behavior with her powers but none the less she managed to squeeze back to give him some reassurance before continuing to speak.

"What if he goes after you, trying to get to me? He could easy try to manipulate my emotions in order to make me lose control," she stated with a frown. "It's not worth it to put each other in danger just so other people know of our relationship. You and I both know how we feel and for now that's all that matters."

"You're right," Beast Boy admitted.

Raven looked at him seeming startled for a moment.

"What?" The changeling asked in confusion.

"I'm just…used to you putting up a bigger fight than that," Raven stated.

"Well," Beast Boy began with a grin, "If it helps I was kind of hoping that maybe, possibly, you could tell me what our relationship _is._"

"Oh," Raven murmured looking to the ground with a blush.

"It's just that…if it wasn't for this whole take over thingy Slade's got going on, Cyborg would probably try to pick on us and you know how excited Starfire would be and I was just kinda wondering if I would have been able to tell them that…that you were my girlfriend. You know if it wasn't for the whole world domination thing we need to stop from happening," Beast Boy finished as he let out a nervous laugh.

Raven stared at him with a blank expression which made the shapeshifter even more nervous than before. There was a good possibility she was going to smack him for that, or tell him he was a moron, or maybe even phase away from him.

"If those were the circumstances," Raven began as the green teen's ears twitched upward. "Then…I suppose you could have told them that. But seeing how it's a different situation we've been faced with you'll have to keep that between you and me until everything's over."

"Right, I just figured I'd ask if…wait a minute, are you saying that you actually want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a grin.

"Not so loud," Raven snapped looking around in case someone was spying on them. "But I believe that's what I said didn't I?" She asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure this has only happened once before in my dreams," Beast Boy confessed with a smirk.

At this comment Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on, we should probably go inside, the others are going to wonder where we've been for so long."

"Yeah, probably," Beast Boy agreed. "But there's just _one_ tiny thing left."

"Just because I'm your girlfriend now it doesn't mean that I'm going to eat tofu…or laugh at your jokes," Raven stated.

At this the changeling rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know I'm funny!"

"Hilarious," The empath responded in her typical monotone.

"Eh heh, trust me it's not that, actually I was thinking more along the lines of…um…this," he began as he took a step towards her.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked in a hushed tone as she took a step back so her back was now up against one of the large boulders that hid the doorway to the hideout.

"Come on Rae, trust me on this one," Beast Boy replied as he slowly reached up and tucked a few stands of violet hair behind her ear.

The half demon could feel her heart pounding in her chest, one wrong move and her emotions could get the best of her. Just by meeting her own eyes to his emerald ones made her feel all control slipping away. What was he trying to do anyway? He was getting so close to her and…he was going to kiss her! That was it, which explained why he was looking at her like that.

There was no way her emotions were ready for this, sure he'd kissed her in the games but she hadn't been expecting it then and most of all she'd still thought it had been all for show at that point. It wasn't really until they'd gotten back to safety that she could really read his emotions. Now that they were so close his emotions were coming in just as loud as Robin's traffic light colored uniform. There was no telling what havoc her powers would wreak if she allowed her lips to touch his.

"I…I'm sorry Beast Boy, I can't," she whispered as she pushed her hands against his chest to stop him from coming any closer. A wave of emotion washed over the dark girl as she sensed his confusion and most of all disappointment. "I'm sorry, my powers…I can't…I just can't-." She whispered before phasing through the ground and no doubt somewhere back inside of headquarters.

Beast Boy let out a loud yell as he leaned forward trying to grab hold of her to keep her with him in this moment but it was too late. With a plop the changeling landed face first in the dirt.

"Well, at least she likes me right?" He asked to the air. "Maybe that's just Raven's way of showing it."

Pulling himself up Beast Boy made his way back inside of headquarters, his mind going a mile a minute. If he'd been paying attention to his surroundings he may have noticed the large aircraft hovering high above their headquarters. Maybe then they would have realized the magnitude of what they'd just allowed the enemy to witness, and no doubt use against them.

* * *

**Of course I had to ruin that!** **You don't expect too much fluff in a story like this! Don't worry, you'll get your fluff later, I here is the chapter you've all been waiting for since the beginning of the story (or at least most of you have been waiting for). But of course I must have it so you'll be pondering till the next chapter. I'll accept the throwing of rotten fruit now!  
**

**Ps. once again I want to just thank you all for your reviews and inputs for this story. I can't tell you what a good feeling it is to log on here and read all of your comments, so thanks so much for that each and every one of you!  
**

**Xoxo-Megz  
**


	34. Real

Chapter 34 'Real'

"Alright Robin, I've got some of the best movies from our first year at the tower!" Cyborg chorused as he entered the medical room. "If it doesn't get you all wound up when BB floods the tower then I'm convinced you're a robot. Robin?"

The mechanical man flicked on the lights that had for some reason been turned off. That was the first thing he noticed was off, Raven had visited this morning so shouldn't she have left the lights on?

The next thing his eyes turned to was the hospital bed that Robin had spent all of yesterday in…which was now empty.

"Oh come on!" Cyborg yelled as he dropped the stack of DVD's in his hands. "Calling all titans, Robin's escaped! I repeat Robin's escaped! Do not let him get away!"

* * *

"Of course friend Cyborg! I shall begin the searching!" Starfire tucked her communicator away and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the boy wonder with annoyance displayed across her features.

"You had said they had allowed you to leave the room of medical assistance because you were getting the 'better'," she said.

"Starfire, look…I know I lied but I can't stay there I'm going crazy and I need to get out and figure some of this stuff out myself. Maybe if I got a hold of a computer and did some Slade research my memory would return," Robin said practically begging to the Tameranian.

"I had thought your memory was restored as well?" She asked still clearly annoyed.

"I didn't lie to you about that, I swear," Robin said. "I do remember things, just…nothing about Slade. I remember you getting jealous over me taking Kitten to prom. I remember when you thought you weren't a girl or my friend," he stated using her exact wording. "And I remember how you showed me that we can be more than…just heroes."

Starfire's eyes seemed to shine at his last comment. "Robin," she whispered.

"Starfire, I remember everything about you. What I don't remember is why I hate Slade so much, and I don't understand why he would try to make me hate you so much," Robin admitted.

Starfire looked around the deserted hallway before smiling back at the team leader and extending her hand. "I will help you to find the leadings of Slade," she said. "I only wish for you to get well Robin."

"I…understand that now," Robin replied with a smile of his own. "And I just want you to know that I know we…we're not exactly the way we used to be. I'm not the same person right now, I can see it when Cyborg and Beast Boy made me watch those videos, but I'm trying my best to get back to being him. You deserve someone better than who I am now. Someone who can just turn on you because of something someone tells them. I just…I wish I knew what was real from what's not."

"Perhaps I can help you with that?" Starfire suggested as she walked hand in hand with the masked boy down the hallway.

"How can you-," Robin began only to be cut off by the alien princess.

"We can turn it into a game, you can ask me any questions you wish to and I will do the informing if they are real or not real," she replied with a bright smile.

"You think that'll work?" Robin said with a tilt of his head.

"I believe I knew you best of all our friends, so to answer your question I do believe it will work," she answered as she opened the door to the room she had been staying in. "You may use the computer in my room, no one will think to do the looking for you here."

"Real or not real," Robin began with a smirk. "You're always this nice to me?"

* * *

Raven zipped down the hallway looking around for any sight of Robin. She didn't understand how he could have possibly escaped from the hospital room without the alarm sounding. Although this was Robin, and if he was regaining his memory back he would know how disarm the alarm.

She knew there was no way Robin would have left headquarters, her and Beast Boy would have seen him making his way out from where they had been standing. No, he was still in the tower, she was sure of it.

As she turned around a corner she slammed into something hard, which sent her crashing to the ground and landing flat on her back with a _thump._

"Crap, sorry Rae I didn't mean to!" Beast Boy's voice rung out from somewhere in front of her.

In no less than a minute after he called out to her he was in her vision offering her his hand to help her up.

"It's okay," Raven said. "I guess you were looking for Robin too?"

"Huh, oh yeah, you'd think it wouldn't be this hard to spot someone who wears green, red, and yellow spandex!" Beast Boy exclaimed flashing a toothy grin.

"You'd think with all of the titans we have around here, one of them would have found him by now," Raven said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Heh, yeah," Beast Boy paused before turning to her with a solemn expression. "Look Raven about back there…outside…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Raven's eyes widened. Were they really having this conversation in the middle of the hallway where anyone could spy on them?

"Follow me," the dark girl snapped quickly making her way down the corridor.

"Oh…kay?" Beast Boy said picking up his pace and practically running after her. "It's just that I'm new at this whole thing too but the last thing I want to do is make you feel like you have to k-."

Raven quickly slapped her hand over the shapeshifter's mouth as she stopped outside of her room at headquarters.

"Uh, what are we doing outside your room?" He asked once she'd removed her hand began punching in the lock code.

"Shh," Raven whispered. "Just go inside."

"Go inside your rooahhhhh!" Beast Boy yelled as the half demon pushed him inside the door and hastily retreated inside as well.

"Dude! No one goes in your room," Beast Boy said looking up at her from his position on the floor startled.

"In case you didn't notice Beast Boy, this isn't my real room," Raven answered in her monotone. "And I didn't think it would be a good idea discussing what you wanted to discuss out in the open."

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh. "Guess I should have thought of that one," he said pulling himself up to a sitting position. "But seriously Raven, maybe we should talk about boundaries or something, I don't want to screw this thing up just because I'm…me."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the green teen before folding her arms across her chest. "There's nothing wrong with you Beast Boy. The only reason I didn't kiss you was because of my powers."

"Really?" He asked bouncing upward so he was face to face with her now. "Dude, that's so much better than what my mind was coming up with!"

"I don't even want to know," Raven mumbled. "Look Beast Boy, my powers seem to be…somewhat unstable around you, thanks to my emotions. I'm going to need to test you and I out slowly. If I don't I'm afraid I could cause colossal damage."

"I totally get it Rae," Beast Boy said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And I promise I'll move really slow…like turtle speed so your emotions can get used to me."

Raven smiled at the changeling before the sound of their communicators once again rang through the air.

"Yo BB, Raven, Starfire, why aren't you guys answering me?" Cyborg asked.

"Sorry dude," Beast Boy apologized pulling out his communicator and smiling nervously down at the metal man. "Did you find Robin?"

"No, I was hoping you guys did," Cyborg said. "Maybe Raven or Star…wait a minute, are you in Raven's room?" Cyborg asked as his eyes practically bulged out of his sockets.

"Eh heh, no what would give you that idea Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven's room is the only one painted purple?" Cyborg suggested. "Man, please tell me you didn't go in there trying to get some hint as to if she really does like you or not!"

"Uh, yeah, my bad," Beast Boy said. "That's exactly what I was doing, but you know…I'll just go look for Robin, which I was doing until I came here, totally…bye Cy!" he yelled before flicking the communicator off.

"So clever," Raven said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was too clever, I used to snoop around your room at home all the time, so it was totally believable!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"…You what?"

* * *

"Slade forced me to work as his apprentice?"

"Real," Starfire stated as she leaned over Robin's shoulder as he read the news article on the screen.

"And he really injected you guys with probes and forced me to do his bidding so I would have to be the one to take you guys down?" Robin asked as his mask drooped slowly.

"Real," the Tameranian said again.

"That…actually sounds a lot like what he did this time," Robin said looking up to the red haired beauty. "Jinx said I was on some sort of medication right?"

"I…yes, I believe she said Slade was giving you something to do the warping of your memory," Starfire said.

Robin pondered this for a moment as he glanced at the computer. "It makes sense then, if he used me as an apprentice the first time he'd have no trouble-agh!"

"Robin," Starfire questioned as the masked boy clutched his head and bent down looking as if he was doubling over in pain. "Robin!" She yelled this time.

The flashbacks came in an instant.

Robin being set against the Titans as Slade's apprentice.

Slade evading his mind and causing his team to make him think he was crazy.

The prophecy, Slade helping Trigon to gain power over this world.

"Robin!" Starfire's voice broke through.

Robin looked up at the alien princess, his mask wide with fear. "I remember, I think that wasn't even half of it though, there's definitely more."

"You must relax," Starfire said as she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "You cannot do the expecting to regain your memory all at once."

Robin nodded at her for a moment before a questioning look came across his expression. "Starfire, real or not real…you said you loved me before…do I love you too?"

Starfire's eyes softened for a moment before she smiled. "Before your memory was lost you had said you did, I suppose…real. But I cannot force you to think such things Robin, it would be unfair to you."

The boy wonder smiled up at her before taking hold of her hand and lacing his gloved fingers with hers. "I was just curious I guess," Robin responded before looking unsure if he should say what was really on his mind. "I…I can see why I did."

At this comment Starfire's feet seemed to drift off the ground in a spurt of excitement. That was until the door flung open revealing the rest of their three teammates standing there in absolute shock and awe.

* * *

**OH come on, you should have known I was going to add the whole real, not real thing in here. It's one of the cutest moments in the hunger games series! To those of you who saw it coming, good job! To those who didn't…you'll get em' next time. Hah as always I hoped you guys were pleased with this chapter. **

**Next week is finals week for me so I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update, hopefully Friday at the latest. But just a fair warning for you guys in case I don't get to make an update next Tuesday.  
Ps. Please don't kill me for that, nursing school is doing its best to kill me as it is. Haha. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	35. Busted

Chapter 35 'Busted'

"Starfire, how long has he been in here?" Cyborg asked as he and their other two teammates stared between the boy wonder and the alien princess.

"I think the better question is why didn't you call us to let us know you found him?" Raven asked in her monotone as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, well that is a funny story I…um…"

"I asked her to help me," Robin replied giving his team a stern look. "I needed some help getting my memories of Slade back and Starfire offered to help me after I ran into her."

"So, you broke out of the medical bay all by yourself?" Cyborg asked.

The masked teen shrugged. "There are some things I don't forget, like all of the security codes for example."

At this comment the original group of titans looked at him in shock.

"From what I remember about Slade and our past history he was probably hoping to use that information to infiltrate headquarters once he got an army together," Robin stated.

"Whoa, he even sounds like Robin again!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude, did you finally get your memory back?"

"Not entirely, but I remember most of the important things. I'm assuming the little things will follow as time passes and Slade's contagion wears off," Robin said as he stood up from his seat and took a step towards his team.

"If you don't mind me asking…how exactly do you remember all of this stuff again?" Cyborg asked clearly skeptical.

"We have been playing the real or not real. Robin will ask questions and I will reply either the real or not real to answer him!" Starfire exclaimed smiling brightly at her friends.

"Oh, let me try!" Beast Boy responded. "Alright Robin ask me a question!"

"Not now Beast Boy," Robin snapped. "We need to figure out our next move. From everything I remember about Slade we need to move fast. If we wait he's just going to become more powerful. I'm sure he's expecting us to come to him, you said yourself he doesn't know where we're located right?" The boy wonder asked looking at the cybertronic teen.

"There's no way he could know unless he followed you guys," Cyborg said with a shrug.

"Jinx had said you were in the clear," Raven added. "And she destroyed the ship you guys stole so there's no way he could find us that way."

"So we're in the clear, I…Starfire what's wrong?" Robin asked looking at the red-haired beauty in confusion.

She was staring at him open mouthed as if something had just now registered in her mind.

"You okay Star?" Beast Boy asked tilting his head to the side.

"The devices of tracking that Slade had done the placing on us before the games, what if he had-."

Robin's mask seemed to widen at this comment. "You don't think…"

The rest of the titan's stood there absolutely horror stricken at what Starfire had just thought of. Of course Slade could have easily slipped a tracker on Robin, he was unaware of anything that had been going on directly after the games.

As if Robin had been hit in the gut with a fastball he quickly doubled over in pain as memories much more recent flashed into his mind.

The IV bags hanging from his bed in Slade's lair.

Slade tucking his communicator away while he discussed all of the awful things the titans had done.

And then he fastened something to the underside of the masked leader's cape. _"I know you'll help me with this Robin."_

Robin flung himself onto the ground breathing heavily as he reached back into his cape and ripped the tiny device out from under where the collar and the cape connected.

"No way," Beast Boy breathed as all four pairs of eyes stared at the small rounded object on the ground.

Robin let out a frustrated yelp as he pounded his fist to the ground. "Did no one think to check for a tracker when I got here?" He snapped.

"Well at least we know he has his normal attitude back right?" Beast Boy whispered to the empath who in return sent him a small glare.

"Please, what does this mean?" Starfire asked in a worried tone.

"It means we need to think of a plan and fast," Robin replied boosting himself off the ground and turning to his team with a look of determination crossing his features.

"Yeah, but Robin do you really think Slade would be one to track us down?" Cyborg asked. "In the past he's always waited for us to come to him."

"I don't think he's going to use a direct approach, however he could easily find us and use something he learns from tracking us to his advantage. Think about it, he did it all throughout the games, what's stopping him now?" Robin asked.

The horror displayed on the changeling's face was clear. Raven on the other hand had never been one to display emotion so she was having a much easier time masking her discomfort. Slade could have easily seen them outside of headquarters if he knew where all of the titans were hiding. In fact there was a very good chance that he had done just that. Both teens knew this was bad, very bad.

"Then we'll just have to not give him anything to look for," Cyborg suggested. "How much could have happened in the last two days anyway?"

"Eh heh, yeah, Cy's right, Slade's not gonna find anything anyway. Put a fork in him, he's done…so not gonna happen," Beast Boy stuttered with a small chuckle.

The metal man looked down at his green friend with a raised brow. "You okay there BB?"

"Who, me, never better!" Beast Boy replied pulling at his collar nervously. "Is it hot in here or what?" He asked looking around.

"Is there something you should tell us Beast Boy?" Robin asked in confusion.

"What? No, I…I just need some air…from the hallway!" He exclaimed before quickly bolting from the room.

"Is friend Beast Boy going to be alright?" Starfire asked.

Raven let out a small sigh before rolling her eyes at her friends. "I'll go check on him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rae, I mean-."

"Positive," the half demon snapped cutting Cyborg off as she made her way out the door and down the hallway towards the shapeshifter's temporary room. "Beast Boy open up."

The door took less than five seconds to come springing open. "Dude, how'd you know I was in here?"

"I could sense your discomfort practically a mile away," Raven droned. "Way to be obvious back there."

"I know, agh, I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry Rae I just panicked. I mean what if Slade was out there? What if he saw everything and-."

"There's a good chance he did," Raven answered cutting him off.

"Uh…aren't you supposed to say something encouraging here?" Beast Boy asked with a raised brow as he watched the dark girl make her way inside the room.

"Lying to you about it won't help us defeat him," Raven stated. "We need to be prepared for whatever he's going to throw our way."

"If he so much as thinks of hurting you I'll-."

"Beast Boy, threatening him is not going to help in this situation. If you really want to help me you need to prepare for the worst. The games are over but whatever Slade has up his sleeve makes me think that this is nowhere near the end," Raven said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to want to protect you as well during this battle but we must keep in mind that we're heroes. Our job is to protect the city, and if I have to sacrifice myself in order to do so then-."

"Raven," Beast Boy spoke up in a weak voice. "I…You can't just…I won't let you do that."

The empath glanced away from the changeling's shimmering emerald eyes trying to avoid contact with his gaze. "Just because we are together does not give you the right to decide that. How many times do I need to tell you that if something happens to you because of me I will never forgive myself for it?"

"And how many times do _you_ need to hear that I couldn't forgive myself for not trying to prevent something from happening to you if I could?" Beast Boy snapped back.

Raven's eyes snapped up to meet his own, violet against emerald, both pairs of eyes glaring at each other.

"Um…are we missing something here?" The voice of the half man half machine questioned from the doorway.

Raven's eyes seemed to grow twice in size as she glanced up at their friends standing in the doorway. All three of them were staring back at her and the changeling in confusion.

"Please friends, you are doing the act of dating now?" Starfire asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, what gives, did Rae just say that ya'll are together as in…_together_?" Cyborg asked. "When did I miss this?"

"Look guys, um, it's not exactly like…I mean…uh," Beast Boy stuttered, unsure of himself.

Raven rolled her eyes at these last comments. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. "Not that it's any of your business what we do with our personal lives, if you must know, yes we are together," Raven snapped.

Cyborg's jaw hit the floor at the same time the Tameranian floated at least five feet off the ground and squealed with delight. The boy wonder simply stood there with a knowing smile plastered on his lips.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so interested in-."

"Oh come on Raven, we're not going to tease you and BB…that much," Cyborg snickered.

"Look, you three cannot tell _anyone_ under any circumstances that we are together now," Raven hissed.

"Well I get that you'd be embarrassed about dating the green bean but isn't that kind of harsh?" Cyborg joked.

"Yes, friend Cyborg is right, you should profess your love and-."

"Dudes, you don't understand," Beast Boy began with a weak smile. "When Rae told me about her liking me we were kinda…outside of headquarters. And if Robin's tracking device thingy was on Slade totally could have…I mean there's a chance that-."

"That he was watching the whole thing," Robin finished. "And you're afraid he's going to use what he knows against you two."

"Well he didn't exactly spare you and Starfire much," Raven replied in her monotone.

"Friend Raven is right," Starfire added. "Slade will surely use his knowledge of their relationship to do the taking of us down."

"Uh Guys," Beast Boy piped in. "As much as I hate hearing Robin obsess over Slade…I think now's the time he needs to come up with some type of plan."

* * *

**Well they certainly blew that secret didn't they? And in the spirit of the holiday season I decided that the titans should not be blind about Slade tracking them. So who wants to know what's going to happen next?! Review if you do! …alright back to studying for me now. **

**Ps. Thank you guys so, so much for your feedback! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	36. Concern

Chapter 36 'Concern'

"Starfire?" The changeling questioned as he poked his head around the common room to see the auburn haired beauty sitting there lazily flipping through channels on the television the next morning. However, it didn't seem like she was paying much attention to the screen.

"Oh, hello friend Beast Boy!" She greeted with a wide smile. "Did you not wish to help our friends plan the revenge against Slade?"

The green teen returned the smile as he plopped himself down on the other side of the couch. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I…I was afraid I would not be much help," she admitted. "The taking down of Slade has always been something that Robin was best at. Cyborg is handling all technical methods for our attack and Raven is helping Robin contrive a method of the sneak attack."

"Yeah, well what about Bumblebee and Jinx-."

"I believe Jinx is drawing the map of the hideout of Slade, so we will know which places are safe to enter," Starfire added cheerfully. "I do not know about friend Bumblebee."

"So basically everyone's off doing something for the huge takedown except us," Beast Boy said with a small chuckle.

"It seems so," Starfire whispered. "Please, why are you not helping our friends with the sneak attacks and plotting?"

Beast Boy waved his hand nonchalantly. "Eh, no one wants to hear the funny guy's ideas at a time like this."

"Oh, but that is not true I am sure that you could provide much help to our friends!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Thanks Star," Beast Boy replied with a light smile before looking back to the ground and letting out a small sigh. "Do you really want to know why I'm not helping?" He asked quickly.

"There is…something bothering you?" Starfire asked with concern expressed across her features.

"Kind of…I just…I don't even know where to start and it sounds so stupid but-."

"You are concerned for friend Raven?" Starfire asked with a knowing smile.

The shapeshifter's head snapped up quickly to look at the Tameranian who was sitting there staring at him quizzically.

"Yeah, um how did you know?" He asked nervously.

"You do not need to do the hiding from me, I too felt the concern for Robin when we were inside of Slade's games. However, I did not enjoy it much when he would tell me that he would risk his life for my own…the thought itself greatly upset me."

"So…you think I shouldn't talk to Raven about sacrificing myself if I have to? You think it's…upsetting her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Would you not be upset if she said the same thing?" Starfire asked.

"Well yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "But that's totally different, I mean Raven's needed by the team, without her who would heal everyone? Who would be the voice of reason? We couldn't lose her Star…I…I couldn't lose her," Beast Boy whispered.

"It is not so different from Raven's eyes," Starfire stated. "I am very sure that she does not want to lose you, she cares deeply for you friend Beast Boy. She does not admit it often but…I have heard her say as much."

"So…you knew how she felt about me?" Beast Boy asked

Starfire simply gave a nod.

"Dude! Star! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" The changeling exclaimed.

"I could not, Raven had sworn me to the ultimate secrecy!" Starfire retorted.

Beast Boy let out a small sigh as he slid further down into the couch. "Can I ask you a question Star?"

"Of course friend...as long as it does not go against any other secrets that Raven and I have sworn upon," Starfire responded with a grin.

"I…wait, there are more?" Beast Boy asked in astonishment. "Just answer this; she totally digs the ears doesn't she?" He asked as he wiggled his elf-like ears for the princess.

The alien let out a small giggle before shaking her head at the boy. "I am afraid I cannot answer that."

"Dude, that totally means she does!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Is that the question you wished for me the answer?" Starfire asked seeming highly amused.

"Oh…uh no I…well this might be a little personal and you totally don't have to answer if you don't want to but I just thought maybe you'd be able to give some advice from your experience and-."

"What is it that you are trying to ask?" Starfire questioned cutting him off.

"Uh…well you know when you pushed Robin out of the way of Mumbo's knives the games?"

Starfire nodded at this question.

"What made you believe that was the right thing to do?" He asked.

Looking startled by this question the red head stared at her friend for a few moments in slight shock. "Oh…I…"

"You don't have to answer it Star," Beast Boy added quickly. "It's just…I don't know what I should do if that type of situation happens when we get to Slade's lair."

Starfire's features softened at this comment. "I can answer that for you friend. When I blocked Robin from the attack of the Mumbo I can honestly do the saying that I had not even thought about what would happen to myself. It was as if everything was in the slow motion for me and the only thing on my mind was that I had to protect Robin."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "But…what made you know that you needed to do something like that?"

"The answer to that is simple friend Beast Boy, I cared more for Robin's wellbeing than my own because I love him. I could never bear to see something so awful happen to him, and I knew I must not allow it to happen…when you love someone you do crazy things, yes?" She asked with a small chuckle.

The shapeshifter's eyes seemed to widen at this comment. "Yeah, you're right Star. I think it makes sense now…"

"You believe that you love friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

The green teen looked at her in shock. "I didn't say…I mean…it's not that I wouldn't say…I just…um."

"It is alright friend. That is for you to figure out for yourself, however I do hope I have helped?" she asked with a small smile.

"More than you know Star, thanks," Beast Boy replied reciprocating her smile.

"Yo! What are you two doing in here?" Cyborg yelled coming around the corner. "Robin's got a plan together and is calling all of the titans into the training area, and I think he's going to want you two there especially."

"Robin has finished with his plotting against Slade?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Wait…you mean he has a plan as in…we're going to actually going after him?" Beast Boy asked.

"You think he tells me anything?" Cyborg asked. "He won't tell anyone anything until we get down there, so get your butts moving!" He yelled.

The changeling knew that meant yes, Robin wasn't going to waste any more time now that he remembered his vendetta against Slade. Beast Boy just hoped that he had enough time to think things through before they left to finish this fight.

* * *

**For some reason I can totally see Beast Boy asking for advice from Starfire about the way he feels and such, hence this chapter. I feel like she'd be the only one who wouldn't make fun of him for spilling his guts to her. Don't get me wrong Cyborg and him would be much more fun to write but I feel like he'd do a better job at picking on him while giving him advice and Beast Boy wouldn't get much out of it. Also, I hate when people make Starfire out to be the dumb one, which I totally don't see. She may have difficulties with her English but the girl knows what's up. So I hope I did her justice here. Okay, done ranting! **

**As always I love feedback from you guys! So what do you think Beast Boy's gonna do now? Is Raven going to be POed for whatever it is? And thanks so much for all of the reviews guys, you're all amazing! **

**PS. If you're good this year for Christmas I may update next Monday instead of Tuesday...seeing how Tuesday's Christmas and who knows if I'll have any time to update. (wink wink)  
**

**xoxo-Megz  
**


	37. Team

Chapter 37 'Team'

"I have called you all here for a specific reason," Robin stated as he paced in front of the remaining titans. "Slade has been nothing but a menace to Jump City and chasing us out of our home and into the games is only the beginning. HIVE members have taken over the titan's east tower, threats are being sent out all over the world for Slade's ultimate takeover. We need to move and we need to move fast."

All eyes were on the boy wonder as he spoke to his teammates. It was amazing how easily everyone had accepted Robin back into the leader position after most of them had received death threats from him earlier in the week.

"Raven and I have put together a plan and pinpointed positions for all of you during the battle. We're going to need all of you if we're going to win this thing," Robin said as he stared down the titans.

"Well…almost all of you," Raven corrected in her monotone as she glanced at Timmy, Teether, and Melvin. Robin may be off of his rocker when it came to Slade but there was no way she was allowing her kids to get hurt in the process.

"Right," Robin agreed. "Kole has nominated herself to keep a close eye on the kids while the rest of us track Slade down. As for the rest of you, listen up! Jericho is going to get us inside, Jinx has already made a map of his hideout and pinpointed it on the map. We know where all of the entrances and exits are so as long as all goes according to plan there should be no surprises."

"And if there are?" Pantha spoke up.

"If there are we're going to take them head on and deal with them as heroes should," Robin declared. "Once we get inside Harold is going to eliminate as many slade bots as possible. From there we will break up in teams. We've thought these up according to your power's strengths and weaknesses."

Starfire willed the boy wonder to look up at her expecting him to give her a reassuring smile, for some reason she was getting the oddest feeling about Robin's decision, yet it hadn't even been decided yet! Surely they would be placed on the same team like they always were, right?

"Red Star, Hotspot, Wildebeast and Pantha, you're one team. We need you to be the brawn of the operation, find the location of the production of slade bots and take it down. We need to stop Slade's army as quickly and efficiently as possible."

The four honorary titans nodded up at their leader, understanding their duty.

"Argent, Jericho, Jinx, and Harold, we're going to need your brains and experience for this. Jericho and Jinx know their way around headquarters, so your job is to find the main security system and disarm it. We don't need any crazy setbacks keeping us from our main goal. Just make sure to watch each other's backs in case any surprises do appear."

"Can do boss!" Argent yelled from the tiny crowd.

Robin nodded. "Lastly, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumblebee, I'll be expecting you to take down the villains. There is no doubt an army that Slade has assembled from the remaining villains and more that are being housed in his headquarters. We need to make sure they are taken down before they have the ability to get to us first."

Cyborg looked down at the Tameranian and then to his green skinned friend who both looked slightly on edge. He was about to ask them if they were okay when he realized…Robin hadn't placed he and Raven anywhere on the list, which meant…

"Raven and I are going to find Slade and see that he doesn't get off easily for what he's done."

All was calm…the mechanical man knew that wasn't going to last for long judging by the expressions on his two friend's faces.

"Does everyone understand their-."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up just _one_ second!" Beast Boy yelled from the crowd. "What gives Robin? I thought you and Star were a team here, if anyone should go with you-."

"I can't have Starfire with me," Robin stated calmly.

"But Robin-," Starfire began.

"I need someone who can defend me efficiently in battle. Raven can form a force field around both of us easily, and she can also phase us out if we need to retreat. This is based on our ability to win Beast Boy. It has nothing to do with splitting anyone up!" The boy wonder snapped.

Each one of the titans on the ground floor besides the green teen and the alien princess moved their heads back and forth between the masked boy and the shapeshifter, wondering what was going to happen next.

"But Robin I had thought you and I had always been an excellent team in the past and-."

"Starfire…" Robin began as his masked drooped realizing how much he was hurting her feelings by doing this. "You already got hurt once trying to protect me in the games. I can't have that happen again," Robin stated. "We figured it would be best if-."

"So wait a minute here dude!" Beast Boy piped in. "You won't let _your _girlfriend face Slade in battle because you're afraid she's going to get hurt, but putting mine in danger is just fine?" He asked balling his fists at his side.

There was a collection of murmurs around the changeling, most of them confused as to if they'd heard him correctly.

Cyborg on the other hand let out a whooping laugh as he slapped his green friend on the shoulder. "Good job on that secret buddy!"

Raven slapped her palm to her forehead. Leave it to Beast Boy to blow their secret out of anger. She was just thankful her hood had been up or else the dark blush on her face would have been displayed to the whole room.

The shapeshifter looked around the room in shock, had he really just done that? Looking over to the empath the expression on her face clearly stated he had.

"Beast Boy, you need to think rationally here. If we want to win this thing I think these teams are best!" Robin exclaimed.

"How do I know you're actually back to being…you?" Beast Boy asked somewhat calmer now. "What if this whole time you've been playing us to make us think that you're a good guy when _really_ you're still brain washed by Slade?"

"Oh come on!" Robin exclaimed clearly frustrated. "Look, Raven is my friend, I wouldn't allow something bad to happen-."

"But if something did happen, then-."

"Dammit Beast Boy I-."

"ENOUGH!"

The loud monotone voice rung through the room causing every titan's head to swerve in the dark girl's direction.

"You need to drop this, now. If you would let Robin speak he would tell you that I volunteered to go with him because Slade had it out for both of us in the games. I didn't think it would be a good idea for you and I to be teamed up constantly worried about the other's well being. The same thing goes for Robin and Starfire. This way we can concentrate on the task at hand first and foremost, understood?" Raven snapped feeling her blood pressure practically boiling.

"You…you agreed to go with him?" Beast Boy asked as his expression changed from angry to hurt.

Raven unfolded her arms from her chest letting them drop to her side. "I didn't agree to it Beast Boy, I came up with the idea," she admitted.

"Wha…" The changeling squeaked.

"I'm not going to do this here," Raven stated looking around at the audience that was clearly enjoying the show.

She could feel the confusion, hurt, and disappointment radiating off of him, the half demon knew it wasn't fair to him to have kept him in the dark as she had done but this had been the exact thing she'd been trying to avoid.

"Come on," Raven snapped walking up to him and grabbing hold of the spandex fabric on his shoulder, practically dragging him out the door.

A chorus of "ohhh's" and "He's gonna get it's" rung out behind them. That was until a large black aura surrounded the only doorway to the training room.

"OH come on!" Cyborg yelled. "Not only did she lock us in here but she sound proofed us! I can't hear anything," He said turning to look at the others with an antenna sticking out from his mechanical side of his head where his ear would be placed. "Not cool Rae!" He yelled.

Robin let out a long sigh as he ran a gloved hand over his face, it was going to take a lot of effort for this plan to work. He just hoped more than ever that his plan didn't turn out to backfire in the end.

* * *

**Guys, I am so, so very sorry you didn't get your early update. We got a huge snowstorm last night and I ended up getting stuck at my boyfriend's house for the night. There was no internet access there and I obviously didn't have access to my documents on my computer so your update wasn't early as I had said it would be…but here is your Christmas present! A little late but hopefully still good! **

**Enjoy guys! We all know how BB and Star are feeling right now…and hopefully your Christmas was much better than theirs!**

**Xoxo-Megz**


	38. Tomorrow

Chapter 38 'Tomorrow'

"Dude, why are we in the supply closet?" Beast Boy asked looking at his surroundings and picking up a miscellaneous object off the shelf.

Raven let out a small sigh. "Because, once they figure out how to get out of the training room Cyborg's going to look to eavesdrop. No one will think to find us here."

Beast Boy paused, looking at her with wide eyes. "You're not gonna kill me in here are you?"

Rolling her eyes the dark girl resisted the urge to smack him. "No Beast Boy. Look, I brought you in here to apologize. I should have told you beforehand what I had planned to do but I knew this was how you would react so I chose to keep it to myself until Robin announced the teams to everyone," Raven admitted.

"I just…don't get it Rae," Beast Boy said. "If I promise not to talk about it anymore would there be any way that we could-."

"It's been decided Beast Boy," Raven stated narrowing her eyes at him.

"Alright but what if I'm right, what if Robin goes ballistic and-."

"Robin is fine now, he has most of his memory back and is working hard to plan our attack methods to the best of his ability," Raven responded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, well then how about I go with Robin and you go with Cy, Star, and Bee?" Beast Boy suggested with a smile.

"No," Raven answered watching the smile drop from his face instantly. "Robin needs my powers in a situation like this. If you're sent, there is no telling what could happen if something goes wrong," she said.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Beast Boy asked with a dejected sigh.

Raven raised a brow at him as if to say 'what do you think?' before she too let out a small sigh.

"Beast Boy," she began, watching the changeling's head droop in defeat. "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already has been. I wanted to be on your team but…the trouble that could lead to seemed to problematic, when I explained the situation to Robin he agreed with me based on him feeling the same way about Starfire. It all seemed logical then. It still seems logical," Raven said. "Please understand."

"I do understand," the shapeshifter whispered. "That doesn't mean I like the idea though."

"I hadn't expected you to," Raven said with a hint of a smile. "But as long as you understand why things need to be the way they are I feel more comfortable about our situation."

"Yeah, speaking of our situation, sorry about having such a big mouth back there. I know you didn't really want everyone to know that we were together just yet…I kinda blew it."

"Well I do remember you telling me that you're not good at keeping secrets so it should have been expected," Raven replied in her normal tone.

"So…you're not mad?" Beast Boy asked quite shocked at her mellow attitude.

"Seeing how Slade probably already knows about us, no I'm not mad," Raven stated.

The changeling's face seemed to light up at this remark. "You're the best Rae!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Raven cautiously moved her hands so they were wrapped around his torso. Hugs, she could do hugs. Starfire hugged her all the time and nothing blew up right? Although, this was much different, Starfire's hugs were usually bone crushing and the girl usually let out a loud squeal in her ear as she did so.

Her emotions began chattering at once inside of her head, slowly she could feel the ability to lose control of them increasing the longer the hug lingered, and just as she began pulling away their eyes met. It was then that Raven realized how close their faces were to each other.

**BAM**

Mounds of papers went flying into the air with the help of the black aura that surrounded them.

"Hey, I heard something over here!" The voice of none other than Cyborg yelled from outside the door.

And before the two titans had any chance to hide the door flung open with the metal man and a crew of honorary titans behind him.

"Found em!" Cyborg yelled. "Oh, whoa there guys, didn't know I was interrupting something."

Raven's eyes narrowed into slits. "If it wasn't for the fact that you need to be in one piece for tomorrow I would rip you apart right now," the half demon snapped.

"Eh heh, sorry about that Rae…we just…I mean…oops?" Cyborg said with a small chuckle.

"Uh…what about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"Tomorrow's when we leave," Raven stated. "We left before Robin had the chance to announce it to everyone."

"Leave?" Beast Boy questioned again.

"Yeah man, as in we're going to head to Slade's lair, tomorrow," Cyborg filled in.

"Tomorrow?" Beast Boy squeaked. "Dude, why was I not informed of this earlier!"

"Obviously you and Rae were a little too preoccupied to think about it," Cyborg snickered.

"That's it, I don't care. You can fight tomorrow without an arm," Raven hissed taking off after the cybertronic teen who was already taking off down the hallway.

Beast Boy watched the two flee down the hall before his face twisted into a frown. He had less than a day before they took off into battle and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Sorry about the not so speedy update guys, the holidays have been keeping me so very busy but I finally got a chance to update! So at least BB and Rae had a chance to talk but it looks like the titans are leaving sooner than Beast Boy's liking. **

**Poor BB…but I'm sure you guys will enjoy the fact that the hunt of Slade will be taking place in the next chapter! Alright hope you enjoyed guys!& i'm sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer, promise!  
**

**Ps. On a totally non-related to teen titans or this fanfiction note, I also hope you all had a wonderful holiday! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	39. Infiltrate

Chapter 39 'Infiltrate'

Robin stared down at his team. Today was the day. It would prove if everything he had ever done as a leader truly mattered. And more than anything the boy wonder hoped he could leave this battle with the same number of teammates as he was going in with.

"Are we ready for takeoff Cyborg?" Robin asked the half human hybrid.

"Good to go man!" Cyborg responded with a thumbs up.

For the last twenty four hours he'd been working on some extra features to their pods that they would be traveling in to Slade's lair. Once close enough the vehicle would burry underground and tunnel its way inside the hideout. Thanks to Jinx's coordinates they knew exactly which door to hit in order to keep their entrance a well kept secret.

"Alright, remember your teams. As soon as we get there we'll be splitting up, good luck to all of you. I'll see you when all this is over," Robin replied with a small nod at the titans staring up at him with determination spread across their features. "Let's move out!"

Wordlessly the flock of teen heroes began making their way out the door, ready as ever to begin the fight.

"Beast Boy," Robin called upon seeing the green changeling dragging his feet towards the door. "Hold up for a minute."

The shapeshifter looked back to the masked boy in complete confusion. "What's up?" He asked when Robin had made his way down the platform.

"Look, I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us going into this okay?" The team's leader asked.

"Alright…sure dude no problem," Beast Boy began rather dismissively.

"No, not alright," Robin said folding his arms across his chest. "I need you to trust me that what I'm doing is going to work out for the betterment of the team." Letting out a small sigh he ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I…also wanted to tell you that I promise I'll look after Raven and make sure she's safe, just as I would if Starfire was in her place."

Beast Boy's stare seemed to soften at this comment. "Really, you promise?" He asked.

"I promise," Robin stated again. "And in return I was hoping you would do the same thing for Star?"

A small smile formed on the green teen's lips. "Sure thing Robin…thanks," Beast Boy replied with a much warmer tone.

"I just wanted to make sure I cleared things up before heading into this today," Robin responded.

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow at the boy wonder. "Dude, you really shouldn't talk like that, you make it sounds so…not happy. Like we're all headed to our deaths or something," he said with a forced chuckle.

"I don't think any of us know who will be coming back out after this, do we?" Robin asked honestly. When the changeling responded with a look of shock he let out a sigh. "Look, I just need to make sure you understand the gravity of the situation at hand. I can promise you that as long as I'm there Raven's going to make it out safely. I'm not going to guarantee the same thing for myself. Does that make sense?"

Something seemed to click inside of Beast Boy's brain because he looked up at their masked leader as if someone had just punched him in the gut. What he was insinuating was that he was going to protect Raven and make sure she made it out alive as long as Starfire was kept under the same stipulations. As in he may very likely have to risk his life for the Tameranian in battle.

Oh Raven was surely going to kill him for this later.

* * *

The trip took nearly two hours. It could have easily taken an hour and a half if it wasn't for the fact that Starfire wanted to share with her friends a few lines from one of the Tameranian folk songs often sung when going into battle themselves. She believed it would bring them all good luck and Robin, not being able to say no to her agreed to it.

However when the chorus of the song consisted in high pitched screaming that was completely unrecognizable as any language Cyborg nearly sideswiped a cliff trying to concentrate. Upon sideswiping said cliff the ship needed to be inspected by the mechanical man before being taken underground. The worst thing that could happen would be Slade finding them before the battle had even begun.

Luckily they had not been followed but it had set them back a good half an hour, which was going to make their time spent infiltrating Slade's hideout all the more important to do correctly on the first try.

"Cyborg, how much time is left?" Robin asked from his pod as the T-ship continued to dig its own underground passageway.

"Not much longer, if Jinx's coordinates were correct I'm thinking about-."

"Here," Jinx's voice interrupted the cybertronic teen.

Cyborg quickly pulled the controls on the ship, causing their transportation to instantly cease. "Uh…I hate to tell you this Jinx but there's no doorway to-."

"I didn't direct you to a doorway," Jinx said sounding rather impatient. "Your best bet is going to be to dig into those walls and take the Slade bots by surprise. If you take down the front door there's bound to be some type of alarm system. I doubt Slade was planning on us coming from underground."

Cyborg's mouth seemed to fall open at this comment unsure of what to do next.

"Girl has a point Sparky," Bumblebee stated.

"Are you positive there's no alarm system hooked up to the basement of his lair?" Robin asked sounding slightly aggravated.

"Of course I'm sure, besides what other choice do you have?" Jinx snapped.

Robin let out a long sigh before nodding to his friend at the controls. "Go ahead Cyborg," he directed.

Upon their leader's command Cyborg directed the controls to penetrate the wall of dirt in front of them. Low and behold, Jinx was correct on her estimates. No sooner did the drill hit the wall the sound of metal connecting with metal could be heard and every single titan knew what this meant. They were in.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as the massive vehicle plunged into the lair knocking over at least twenty Slade bots in its path.

Every titan sprung into action at once taking down the bots as they moved along. Robin noted that as far as they were concerned Jinx was correct when she'd said there was no alarm system installed in the basement of the hideout. This meant their attack was still a surprise and as long as they contained all of the mechanical warriors Slade had installed there they could remain a secret.

"Herald now!" Robin yelled as the blue caped teen pulled out his horn and directed it at the remaining clan of Slade bots.

In one swift blow he directed a blast to the bots, knocking them to their feet before they had a chance to even begin to retaliate, Herald generated a single portal which they were swept up in leaving the group of titans alone in the basement of Slade's headquarters.

"It's time," Robin stated looking at his team before practically being tackled to the ground by a strong force to his left side. He was about to fight back when he noticed that his attacker was hugging him, not trying to inflict pain on him. That was when he noticed the long auburn hair that was connected to this person's face that was now buried in his chest.

"Please be careful Robin," The alien princess whispered.

Robin could feel his cheeks tinting a bright pink color upon being watched by the other titans in the group.

"Alright guys, nothing to see here!" Bumblebee yelled. "Get into your groups and spilt up! We can't waste time!"

Robin was thankful for the distraction. "Starfire, everything is going to be fine," the boy wonder replied embracing his girlfriend in return as she tilted her head up to meet his mask.

"Yes, but it does not stop me from doing the worrying. I understand that not all of your memories have retuned but I am faithful in the fact that they will return. I love you Robin so very much," the alien princess stated as she smiled sadly up at him.

"Starfire I…"

"Please, I do not wish for you to return such a saying because you feel it is appropriate. I have faith that you will remember soon. Perhaps once everything is the over and done with, yes?" She asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll remember then," Robin said and before he could stop to remind himself that it was not very leader-like to do he pressed his lips to the redhead's for a few brief, yet oh so sweet seconds, before they both parted.

"I'll see you when this is over okay?" Robin whispered.

The Tameranian only nodded before giving his gloved hand one last small squeeze and walking away from him, which Robin knew was much harder for her than it looked to be.

"You ready Raven?" He asked looking over to the empath.

"Let's go," she said in her monotone.

"Raven," Beast Boy began softly.

Both the masked titan and the half demon turned to look at the changeling who stared wearily at the two. Robin frowned slightly, knowing they needed to move quickly, however he knew exactly how the shapeshifter was feeling at this moment so he quickly neutralized his face and nodded at the dark girl.

"Beast Boy I-."

"Just…be careful okay?" The green teen asked with a weak smile.

"You too," Raven responded. "I'll see you once this battle's been won."

Beast Boy chuckled a bit too nervously for his own liking as he took a step towards his girlfriend. "Yeah, I mean this is gonna be a piece of cake. Robin's been preparing for this battle for like…ever…even before the games. We're totally gonna kick butt."

His optimism made the violet haired girl flash the briefest of smiles before she left her guard down and lunged at him, embracing him in a tight hug. Beast Boy could only recall Raven hugging him twice in such a manner. Once during the whole Malchior fiasco when she needed comfort and directly before the games when she'd thought his display of feelings towards her had only been to keep her safe in the games. The difference now was that she actually knew how he felt and this hug was meant to display more than a measly thank you.

Still, the changeling couldn't help but wish that he could properly kiss his girlfriend goodbye seeing how there was a chance that he wasn't going to be coming out of this fight alive. Of course he could never tell Raven that, she would kill him on the spot for such talk. Not to mention she could easily be pissed at both he and Robin for their agreement which could start a whole other issue and Beast Boy knew that there was no time for that, they had to move fast.

Pulling away from him Raven gently picked up his hand and pressed something into his palm before closing his gloved fingers around it. "For luck, it worked for me awhile back, here's hoping it'll bring the same to you," she said in her usual Raven-like manner.

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side as he watched her travel back over to their leader and with one last glance at him they were engulfed by Raven's soul self and quickly flew up through the ceiling.

"Yo B, let's get a move on!" Cyborg yelled as the shapeshifter stood there staring blankly at the spot she'd vanished from.

"Coming!" He called back as he stared down at his fist. Bringing his hand closer to eye level he slowly stretched out his fingers, curious to see what the dark girl had placed there. As soon as his eyes caught sight of it his smile widened into what was a typical Beast Boy grin.

"Friend Beast Boy we must persist to-."

"Sorry," Beast Boy replied cutting off the Tameranian as he spun around to face the last of the titans remaining. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, still smiling.

His three teammates raised their eyebrows slightly at him before deciding to let his strange behavior slide and turned their backs to head above ground.

Beast Boy glanced down one last time at the tiny penny in his hand before closing his fist around it and following his friends up the stairs into battle. It was time for this game to be over once and for all.

* * *

**The penny returns! That was a totally last minute add on there, I thought it would be cool if Raven were to show that she kept the penny he gave her for luck right before the 'end of the world'. Also, I wanted a sentimental moment between the two, but this being Raven I wasn't sure how sentimental I was going to be able to get, so it seemed like a good balance of just enough emotion. Anyway, the titans are back in battle again, what do you guys think is gonna happen? Who is gonna be the next victim? And what do you think about BB and Robin's deal? **

**As usual I thank you all so much for your feedback, you're all such amazing reviewers! I doubt I would have such inspiration if it wasn't for all of you, so thank you guys times a skillion! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	40. Access

Chapter 40 'Access'

Jinx crept slowly down the hallway keeping her cat-like eyes open wide in case any intruders dare appear and attempt to interrupt her team's plans. With a wave back to her group the other three honorary titans filed in behind her.

"The control panel should be in this hallway somewhere," Jinx whispered.

"How do we know which door to enter?" Argent asked. "We can't just go around smashing things."

"True," Jinx said with a small sigh. "We'll probably have to decipher some sort of lock code in order to gain entrance. So look for a door like…"

"That one!" Herald exclaimed pointing to a large door at the end of the hall. Indeed it did consist of an electronic code box, but there was no keypad to gain access to the room.

"How do we get inside?" Argent asked staring at the door as the group inched closer to it.

"I'm not sure," Jinx admitted. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked turning towards Jericho with a confused expression crossing her features.

The mute boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the door. Hanging on the wall was a small rectangular metal box with a flashing red light. That had to be a way to get the door open…but how.

Jericho reached out slowly as the other three titans watched with horrified expressions crossing their features. If something went wrong and their mission failed the other titan's missions would be kaput as well. Once his hand got to the red button he pressed down gently on it a single time before letting his arm fall back to his side.

"Well that didn't work," Argent stated folding her arms across her chest at staring up at the door with a glare.

Suddenly, the metal patch on the wall began vibrating and popped out a small device that looked to the foursome like an electronic hand.

"DNA sample needed," the speaker attached to the box requested.

Jinx looked worriedly at her teammates. "How are we supposed to-No!" She yelled watching Jericho grip the mechanical hand.

It was too late, before Jinx could blink a blood sample was taken from the blonde boy and put inside a tiny vile.

"Why would you do that?" Jinx snapped.

"Seriously," Argent commented with the shake of her head.

Jericho stared all of them completely bewildered. Did they really not know what he had revealed to the other titans on their first day in capture? He opened his mouth wishing he could communicate as efficiently as they could at the moment.

"Access granted. Welcome Slade," the computer voice purred as the doors plied themselves open granting the team access to the control room.

All three of his fellow teammates stared at the blue eyed boy in shock.

"Slade," Jinx murmured. "Why does it think you're Slade?"

"Yeah, that makes no sense unless…" Herald began as his widened in shock. "You're related to Slade?"

Jericho gave his friends a weak smile before nodding once and motioning them to follow him inside. It was a relief they were able to get inside so easily. The hardest part was over…now all they had to do was shut down the main power supply.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Hotspot yelled as he tossed multiple fireballs at the rampaging Slade bots. The fire did a good job to destroy his attackers but seeing how Slade had a massive production of these things their size wasn't decreasing any time soon.

"We just need to hold them off until the others can turn off their main power supply!" Pantha yelled as she tossed one over her shoulder.

"Just a little bit longer!" Red Star yelled in his thick accent as he blasted a row of Slade's mechanical army reducing them to a pile of metal scraps. "We must keep them from transferring news to Slade."

As soon as the words left the Russian titan's lips a loud horn began blaring from above and a flash of red hue filled the room.

"I think it may be too late for that," Pantha murmured looking around at her teammates as they continued to rip apart the bots. Wildebeest was actually taking down multiple at a time, wasting no more than a few seconds on each of them. Hotspot and Red Star were able to take out a plethora of them with their powers, but it was still no use. They were multiplying faster than the titan's energy level could keep up with.

Pantha looked upward at the red strobe that continued to flash wondering if Slade had received word of his intruders yet.

"Production override, system stopping in 3…2…1."

All four titans paused momentarily to watch the production machine power down.

"Did they do it?" Hotspot asked as he dodged a laser shot that nearly sideswiped his ribcage.

The sound of hissing filled their ears. Wondering what could possibly be attacking now the team quickly filed in step with each other, knowing whatever it was they were going to work together to take it down.

Then, before they could think to move water began pouring down from the ceiling drenching the last of the remaining bots sizzling their systems.

"Oh well this blows," Hotspot snapped.

The rest of his team turned to look at the fiery teen whose fire had now been put out before bursting out laughing at his appearance.

* * *

Jericho took a step back from the computer with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Did we do it?" Argent asked nervously.

With a nod the mute teen let out a sigh of relief.

"Won't Slade know we're here now?" Herald asked in a weary tone.

"It shouldn't matter anymore; Raven and Robin are going to keep him detained right? And all the others are taking care of the left over villains. I think it's safe to say all we need to do now is wait to make sure Slade doesn't head down to the control room to check things out, which is highly unlikely because I'm sure Robin's already tracked him down," Jinx said as she put her hands on her hips.

"She does have a point," Argent stated. "But…maybe one of us should keep watch…just in case," she replied.

"There's not going to be anyone out there," Jinx said with a roll of her eyes. "But I don't mind standing guard in the hallway until Robin gives us the next signal."

"Wait, we need a codeword…something to let us know if Slade's headed this way or if another villain shows up," Herald suggested.

Jericho nodded at this comment as if to agree it was a good idea.

"Alright, if it's Slade I'll yell code red, any other villain can be code blue…deal?" She asked sounding rather bored.

"And if it's something worse than that-."

"What could be worse than either of those two circumstances?" Jinx snapped cutting Herald off.

"It's Slade, from everything Robin's told us I wouldn't be surprised," Argent interjected.

"Fine, whatever, I'll yell out code any other color but blue or red okay?" Jinx said as she rolled her eyes one last time and turned to leave the control room.

Before she could reach the door she felt a hand touch her shoulder. As she spun around the sorceress caught sight of two large blue eyes, Jericho. She knew she needed to keep her thoughts straight today but she couldn't help relating those blue eyes to that of someone who had been on her mind more than ever since the games.

The guitar player slipped a piece of paper into her hands. Something he'd scribbled down as the rest of them were conversing. It was the only way he knew to get a message across to them quickly.

'Be careful, the games aren't over yet.' Was all it read but Jinx understood the message loud and clear. Of course she had never thought they were in the first place. The pink haired girl had a glimmer of hope that perhaps maybe Slade would appear and she could destroy him for talking her ex-teammates into hunting Kid Flash down like some kind of animal.

As she turned away from her group she could feel the rage building up inside of her. She had half a mind to go searching for those no good scum who she once called teammates herself. She'd have no problem seeking revenge at this point. However she knew she couldn't leave her group, the titans had been good to her, and actually they were all too accepting if she was asked, but it was a good feeling to actually be listened to for once.

Sliding down on the cold marble ground Jinx let out a huff of frustration. "You just need to calm yourself down," she told herself. "It's almost over."

"Jinx?" a voice to her right questioned.

The enchantress's catlike eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

It couldn't be…

* * *

**Alright my lovelies, this story could go one of two ways right now. And I'll be honest with you…I'm not sure how I want it to go, I mean I have an inkling of what I feel would be best for the story but I'm torn. So I shall leave it for you to decide for me…but I can't give away too many hints as to whom the voice belongs to yet. I will ask you this though, who do you guys want it to be and how would you like the rest of the story to go? **

**Review and let me know and I'll do my best to adhere to your suggestions! And as always thanks for your input in the last chapter! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	41. Motives

Chapter 41 'Motives'

"Perhaps there are no more villains for us to do the tracking of?" Starfire suggested.

"That's a great thought Starfire but…highly unlikely," Bumblebee replied with a half hearted smile hoping she hadn't hurt the Tameranian's feelings too badly.

"Don't worry Star, the arena took down plenty of the villains, I'm sure we don't have much to worry about!" Beast Boy said in a confident tone.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the green teen. "Maybe, but we still have to take down Mumbo, Gizmo, and Mammoth for sure."

"Don't forget about the Master of games, he'll be around here somewhere," Bumblebee added.

"Dude, one for each of us to take! This is gonna be easy," Beast Boy said with a dismissive wave.

"What did Raven do, put some kind of spell on you that makes you overly optimistic or something?" Cyborg asked staring down at his best friend confused.

"No…at least not that I know of, I'm just trying to think positive here dudes!" The changeling exclaimed in frustration.

Beast Boy couldn't very easily tell his friends that while he was hoping for the best outcome his nerves were also taking a huge toll on their upcoming battle, not to mention he was still concerned for Raven's safety and his mind kept rushing to wonder where she was every other minute. The only thing he could tell himself to make himself calm was that everything was going to work out well in the end.

"Friend Beast Boy is right, we all need to do the thinking positive! I believe it will greatly benefit us in-EEP!" With a yell the Tameranian quickly dodged a blast that appeared from around the corner. Luckily she remained unscathed; unluckily the wall next to her had been blasted open.

"Didn't you crud munching titans get enough of this in the games?" Gizmo spat as he and Mammoth appeared into the light.

"You couldn't stop me there and you aint gonna stop me now," Cyborg yelled as he aimed his sonic cannon at the two villains.

Gizmo scoffed at the metal man. "What are you gonna do with that? You know Slade has this whole place swarming with robots, they'll know you're here and-." He stopped mid-sentence as the power shut of f. Everything around the group became pitch black which once again caused the Tameranian to let out a loud squeal.

"What do you say to that robo-boy?" Cyborg asked flashing a cocky smile.

Gizmo scoffed. "Big deal you over sized tin can. Don't you think Slade has backup planned in case of stuff like this?"

"So what?" Beast Boy snapped. "All of his creepy minion bots can't be produced anymore and we've already taken most of them out."

"Looks like the only ones in our way are you two numskulls," Bumblebee retorted with a glare.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Gizmo said with a freakish smile.

Above him Mammoth had already begun chuckling.

"Dude, what is so funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"Abra Kadabrah!" the familiar sound of Mumbo Jumbo rung out from behind the four teens.

"Oh…right, forgot about him," Beast Boy mumbled while he and the rest of his teammates ducked for cover as the mad magician wielded his magic wand, attempting to zap each one of them with it as the remaining HIVE members laughed at their situation.

"You titans aren't the brightest bulbs on the shelf are you?" Mumbo Jumbo asked as four light bulbs magically appeared above each titan's head before popping simultaneously.

"What does the mumbo mean by this?" Starfire asked staring at her friends in confusion.

"He means that…uh…what exactly _does_ that mean?" Cyborg asked raising a brow at the villain.

At this comment Gizmo broke out in an uncontrollable laughter as he tossed himself onto the ground kicking and rolling back and forth as the laughter got louder. At this point all of the villains had joined in at laughing at the foursome. Apparently there was some huge joke that they were all missing.

"Listen here you little twerp," Bumblebee growled as she grabbed hold of the tech savvy boy and hoisted him up off the ground. "You have one minute to tell me what you're hiding or else you're going to feel a shock of a whole different sort."

Gizmo's laugh seemed to subside at this comment and he quickly cleared his throat. "You idiots mean to tell me that your crummy leader didn't do enough research to find out what Slade was really doing with the games?" He asked in shock.

Bumblebee's glare increased at this statement. "Talk," she hissed.

* * *

Neither Raven nor Robin had spoken to each other once they'd departed from the others. It was safe to say that not speaking provided a much better sneak attack opportunity. However, Raven was picking up an immense amount of turmoil from Robin, and the more he wouldn't talk about it the more it was building up and causing her to lose concentration of her surroundings.

"Robin," the dark girl began in a low monotone. "Is…there something bothering you?"

The masked teen seemed startled at the sound of her voice. Looking over at his friend with a nervous smile he shook his head slowly, still keeping his eyes peeled for Slade.

"You don't need to worry about that Raven, what's more important now is that we find-."

"I don't think you understand," Raven cut in. "I have to worry about it, because your stress levels are skyrocketing right now. I can barely concentrate on my own thoughts with yours interrupting me."

"Oh…" Robin began slowly.

"If it's about Starfire I'm sure she's fine Robin," Raven replied in a reassuring tone.

"It's not exactly about that, you see I made a deal with…there," Robin stopped mid-sentence to whisper the last word.

Raven stared at him confused for a moment before turning to the large steel door blocking their pathway. "I can sense a presence," the empath whispered.

"He's got to be in there…are you ready for this?" Robin asked making eye contact with her large purple orbs.

"I'm ready, but did you want to finish-."

"No," Robin responding cutting her off. "I'll finish where I left off once this is over."

The half demon decided it to be best not to argue with their leader. She took one last deep breath and concentrated hard, knowing that if Slade was behind the wall they would have to be ready as soon as they entered. Then, in the blink of an eye Robin and her were whooshed through the wall as quickly as her soul self could carry them and when she opened her eyes Raven knew they'd found him.

The room was filled with large flat screen TV's that displayed various parts of Slade's headquarters. The production room was in shreds, the brawn group of honorary titans muddling about the hallways making sure they were clear of minions, the control room where Jericho, Argent, and Herald were standing. There was no sign of Jinx, which left both her and Robin wondering where the pink haired girl could have wondered off to and hoped nothing awful had happened to yet another one of their friends.

Robin's mask seemed to widen as he continued to view the screens. The main power unit had been shut down, yet Slade had to have a backup generator because he could still see everything going on from the time they'd broken in until now. It hit the boy wonder like a ton of bricks as he spun around to look at more and more screens covering the walls.

Slade had known they were here the whole time. He'd watched as they destroyed his minion robots and went after his villain warriors and even broken into his control panel, but why hadn't he stopped them then?

"It's almost as if he wanted us to find him," Robin whispered thoughtfully.

"Why would he-."

Raven was quickly cut off by the sound of clapping coming from nearly fifteen feet behind them. "Well done Robin," Slade's voice rung out through the air, cutting the tension like a knife. "You figured that part of my plan out…really it's a shame that you didn't take more time to think about what I had planned before you and your team invaded my lair. You're losing your touch…or is that because you never got your touch back?" Slade questioned as his eye twitched upward indicating he was smirking.

"Your brainwashing wasn't as good as you thought Slade, I hate to disappoint you but I remember everything and you're not getting away with this," Robin spat as he glared through his mask at his arch enemy.

The masked man began to chuckle at this comment. "But Robin, you haven't even begun to see the best part of my revenge."

The titan leader balled his fists getting ready to attack, "Enough with your games Slade, what's going on?"

"You see Robin," Slade began as he paced back and forth in front of the two teens. "While your time was brief here, there was more to your brainwashing than the simple fact that you didn't know who to trust. You were also injected with a device that reacted with a serum that each and every person who entered the arena received when you were brought here…" Slade paused waiting for it to sink in.

"That's why we were in the med bay when we woke up," Robin hissed. "What did you do to us Slade?"

"Nothing was done to those who were taken back to your headquarters. However, those picked up on my ship and held in custody…that's a different story."

"Who else were you holding besides me?" Robin asked. "I was the only titan here besides Jinx, and she slipped through the cracks."

Slade chuckled at this. "She didn't slip though any cracks Robin, I needed someone to take you back to your base so the titans could be lead here. Jinx will get hers soon; trust me I've sent someone _special _to find her."

"What are you trying to prove?" Robin asked venomously,

"I'm not trying to prove anything," Slade stated. "But during my whole processing of the games I'd thought of how great of an idea it would be to have a complete titan army. All of your powers to do my bidding, it would be much more useful than robots…don't you agree?"

"We'll never agree to work for you," Raven hissed stepping up beside her leader.

"Silly girl," Slade said with a laugh. "You're not going to agree to anything…yet, but he will," he stated looking to Robin. "And so will all of your old teammates."

"I would never-."

"They're still alive…aren't they?" Raven asked cutting Robin off. "The others…the ones who died in the games…they're all still here," she said in her monotone.

"What a clever little bird you are," Slade chuckled. "You see, I needed you all to have a reason to dispose of each other so my serum could react and my device could be installed. Obviously I had to come up with a way for you all too believably be dead, which is what the serum does. This way your heart can technically stop and your friends can go comatose for more than four hours until their body finally does expire. And really, who wants to stay with a corpse for more than four hours?"

"What did you do to us?" Robin questioned.

"You see Robin, when I push a combination on here," Slade began as he pulled out a small electronical device that consisted of various numbers, "You or one of your thought to be dead friends will go into attack mode and destroy whichever target I've programmed you to strike."

"I don't care what you did, I would never-."

"You wouldn't?" Slade teased as his thumb moved over the controller. "Mind you that I have programmed you and the rest of your once deceased friends to attack at my control. You will show no remorse on the outside, yet your mind will be very aware of what you're doing…are you sure you want to test me Robin?" The psychopath questioned.

"You won't get away with this Slade, the others will stop us and you'll-."

"The only way to stop you is to kill you and once you're killed again there's no bringing you back," Slade stated with a smirk.

The boy wonder and the dark girl stared at Slade in shock for a few moments letting this all sink in. Firstly, their friends were alive and it was very likely that all of the villains were as well. Secondly, Slade was trying to create a titan army to take over the world with and from the looks of it, he was actually succeeding. Lastly, neither of the two had a plan on how to stop the madman now, this definitely hadn't been a plausible explanation to the games in Robin's eyes back at headquarters. Especially because back then he'd thought half of his friends had perished in the games.

"What do you say…care to try it out Robin?"

At this comment Robin's mask widened in size. The closest person in proximity at the time was Raven. Raven, who he'd just vowed a few hours earlier to Beast Boy to protect no matter what the circumstances, and as it turned out Slade had programmed him to be the one to harm her.

"No!" Robin yelled.

Too late.

* * *

**This was a long one. I do hope you all enjoyed learning Slade's plans for the titans, I was going to have this match the hunger games a lot more but then I decided…these are teenage SUPER HEROES! It should be ten times more epic. Thus, the plot thickens. The others are alive but they're technically evil…once Slade forces them to be anyway. What do you guys think? Are you absolutely positive who found Jinx yet? And what about Robin and Raven, think bird boy will actually go against his word to BB and destroy her? You'll find out in the next chapter! **

…**I know cliffhangers are cruel but bear with me. It makes writing this feel all the more epic. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	42. Control

Chapter 42 'Control'

It just couldn't be.

Jinx shook her head trying to stay focused. Now was not the time for losing her sanity. Later, once this was all over she would surely break down but not yet, she could hold on a little bit longer.

"Knock knock, anyone in there?" The same voice asked as she felt a light tapping on the side of her head.

Her cat-like eyes widened more at this point. That certainly was real, you couldn't feel things in dreams could you? She pondered this thought to herself for a brief moment before slowly turning her head to the right to see…

Nothing.

There was no one there.

Jinx let out a huff of frustration before turning back to face forward only to come into contact with a set of bright blue eyes. However, unlike Jericho's eyes these were outlined with a very familiar yellow mask. The sorceress let out a small squeal upon her realization as she pushed herself backwards only to end up smacking her head against the wall.

"Guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, huh?"

"W-Wally?" Jinx whispered. "It can't be you, I'm hallucinating, I'm crazy, I mean…you're dead. I was there, I would know if you were still-."

"It's a really long story from the parts I've heard," Kid Flash exclaimed with a bright smile as he backed up a bit from the enchantress, he could still recall how Jinx liked her space.

"How?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow at him. "How are you still alive?"

Kid Flash nervously rubbed the back of his head as he let out a weak laugh. "Slade's plan wasn't to kill us," he whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was! That was the whole point of the stupid games!" Jinx yelled.

The speedster quickly slapped his hand over the pink haired girl's mouth. "No, he was out to control us. The titans and villains who died in the games…we were put into a coma state. Once we got back here Slade implanted something in us…something that's going to react whenever he triggers it."

"What-." Jinx began.

"Wait…don't say anything till I'm done. I don't know when he's going to do it or if he will at all but if it's as bad as it sounds I could switch like that," Kid Flash stated as he snapped his fingers. "Whatever he did, all of us that supposedly died in the games have this…thing inside them that is going to cause our personalities to go off on you guys, the uh…normal titans. You need to know that when he presses that button Jinx I won't be myself. I'll want to hurt you. I probably shouldn't have even come here but I heard you guys bust in and wanted to make sure you were still okay. I'm sorry, I should go."

"No," Jinx said calmly. "Please, stay. How did you find all this out?"

"Slade hadn't done too much research on my powers, so he didn't think to keep me detained. I was able to vibrate my body molecules to pass through the walls here and I may have_ accidentally_ walked in on a meeting he was having with the villains. Luckily I was directly behind mammoth so no one really saw me, but it sounded pretty bad. Whatever he did to us he did to Robin as well, I'd like to think that Robin figured this whole thing out but…I don't think even the villains knew he was up to this," Kid Flash said with a small shrug.

"He didn't," Jinx confirmed. "We didn't even think you guys being alive was a possibility." Slowly she reached out and took his gloved hand as if touching him would determine if he was real. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"I did too," Kid Flashed joked. "Until I woke up in Slade's lab a few days after the games were over. But here I am, flesh and blood," he joked holding his arms wide open.

A calming smile seemed to form on Jinx's lips for a brief moment before she did one of the most uncharacteristic Jinx-like things and leapt into the speeder's arms enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I didn't think I'd ever see you again and…" Jinx paused as she pulled away from him noticing a shift in his body language. He seemed more ridged than normal, something wasn't right. "Are you alright?" She asked in confusion.

The speed demon was sitting there unmoving with his eyes tightly locked shut as if he was in pain. Now she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Jinx, get…out…of here," he spoke in a hissed tone.

And that's when Jinx saw him turn. His red gleaming eyes opening and narrowing in on her. This was not Kid Flash, rather it was some freakish mutation of him that was set to destroy her. Sadly, the first thing that ran though Jinx's mind was that these situations just happened to occur with her luck.

* * *

"Robin, you need to snap out of it," Raven spoke calmly in her monotone voice all the while she could feel her nerves being set on edge.

They hadn't planned for this to happen. No one expected those who had perished in the games to still be alive, much less for their deceased friends to be the ones trying to destroy their plans of taking Slade down.

Raven put up another force field as the boy wonder charged at her again with his bow staff ready to hit whatever he came into contact with. So far she had been doing well in battle but she knew there was only so much amusement Slade could have watching them until he cut in and attempted to help his 'apprentice'. Raven made sure to keep a close eye on his stalking form as well.

"Come on, don't make me hurt you," Raven pleaded with her leader.

Robin seemed to understand her words. He flinched for a moment before backing up and pulling two bird-a-rangs from his utility belt.

"I don't think you'll be the one doing the hurting," Robin growled in an eerie tone before he nodded at Slade.

Raven's eyes widened, this was the moment she had been waiting for. If she could just get that control from Slade maybe she could reverse the effect it was having on Robin. But it was too late. In an instant Raven found herself being blown back by the impact of the explosion and from her position on the ground she could feel herself being hoisted up into the air by Slade and tossed like a rag doll back down at Robin's feet.

The empath knew she needed to snap out of her groggy state and wake back up before something terrible happened to herself and the rest of her friends. Letting out a low moan she pulled herself back up to a standing position and glared at the boy wonder.

"This ends now," she whispered as black energy crackled around her hands.

In one swift motion she flung her power at the masked man in who up until now was watching the show with pleasure. However, when the dark magic hit him at full speed he wasn't expecting it and the force propelled him against the wall with such power that there seemed to be a decent sized crack left behind.

Raven smirked to herself upon seeing Slade's eye widen in shock. That was until she felt a painful stab in the side of her left abdomen. Letting out a loud yelp she turned quickly to see Robin standing there with his bow staff. That wasn't unusual, what was unusual was the fact that this weapon had produced a small blade at the tip.

Putting two and two together the dark girl looked down at her side to see that he had indeed wounded her. Slowly, she reached down and touched the wound trying to apply pressure to slow the blood from rushing out. When she looked back up she could see the shock displayed on the masked boy's face.

"Raven," He whispered softly.

"Apprentice, finish her off!" Slade snapped.

Robin's body reacted as he hauled up his weapon again and began to charge at his teammate. Raven reacted quickly, putting up a force field and blocking his incoming attack just in time.

"Raven," Robin spoke in clenched teeth. "Get…me…out of…here."

Raven's eyes darted around trying to figure out if this was some kind of trap.

"Agh, promised…Beast Boy…to keep you…safe. Get…rid of…me," Robin snapped.

Raven's eyes widened at this comment as her eyes narrowed in one the side wall of Slade's lair and in one swift motion she used one hand to break the wall open and the other to propel the boy wonder out of the opening. Of course she made sure he was set safely on a rooftop first, there was still hope that she could restore him to normal, but the chances of him getting back anytime soon were not likely.

The half-demon glanced down at her wound that was growing considerably worse. She had to get out of here and find somewhere she could heal herself.

"Not so fast Raven," Slade hissed from the side of the room noticing her frantic expression. The psychopath took a few steps towards her.

"Stay away from me," she snapped.

Slade laughed. "But you can't leave now…if you do who will help him?"

Raven glared at him. "What are you talking about Slade, Robin's fine."

"Oh, but I'm not speaking of Robin," Slade said in a gravely tone as he proceeded to press a button on the side wall panel.

The TV panels slid back revealing a lone figure trapped in a steel cage. Upon seeing the face of the victim Raven's expression changed from anger to shock.

"Raven!" The figure yelled as what looked to be some type of shock therapy was enforced and sent him to his knees writhing in pain.

The dark girl's mouth dropped open upon seeing the sight and a bolt of black energy slipped out dancing around the room as her emotions slipped out of control for a brief moment.

"Beast Boy..."

* * *

**I'm an awful person for giving you guys three cliffies in a row. But I do hope you're enjoying the story still! Dun, dun, dun, what do you guys think is gonna happen next? Also, let's all give Robin a big hand for holding himself together and not killing off his teammate…for now anyway. **

**Feedback is appreciated as always! Also, I really do hope I get to update every week for you guys but school is back in session so I won't have a whole bunch of time, so if I'm off by a few days please forgive me. However, I'm going to try really hard to stay on schedule! This is just to let you guys know that I did not give up, so do not fear! Haha. **

**Xoxo-Megz **


	43. Duped

Chapter 43 'Duped'

"Well isn't this a sweet reunion," Slade stated. Raven knew for sure that he was grinning under that mask.

The green boy on screen boosted himself up and looked into the camera, it was as if he was staring right at her. "Don't listen to him Raven, whatever he says don't listen! Get out of there!"

"What are you going to do to him?" Raven snapped turning away from the screen and staring at the villain with an emotionless expression. She knew Slade wasn't dumb, obviously he could tell she was worried for Beast Boy's safety but the less emotion she showed the better.

Slade chuckled before once again beginning his pacing. "I'm not going to do anything to him," he said smoothly. "That is…as long as you agree to take his place."

Raven took in a deep breath before looking back to the changeling on screen. He would be so angry at her for doing such a thing, but when she considered the consequences there was a better chance that he could kill Beast Boy off than her. With her powers she could easily keep healing herself longer than he could and once the others found her she would be saved. It all seemed logical to her.

"Okay," she agreed in her monotone.

"Perfect," Slade purred as he pushed yet another button on his remote.

"No! Raven get out of there!" She could hear the shapeshifter screaming as she continued to glare at Slade, wondering what was going to happen next.

In one swift motion she was thrown against the wall by an unseen force. Slade really had thought of everything when it came to planning his revenge this time. Once her restraints were tightly bound to her wrists Raven glanced back at the screen to see the green teen staring back with a pained expression on his features.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I had to," She said in a soft tone.

"Oh, but did you really?" Slade asked pacing in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt him Slade, we had a deal!" The half demon growled.

"Ah, yes but there was one thing you didn't think to question," Slade said with an amused tone of voice. "Is that the real Beast Boy? Someone seems to have let her mind play tricks on her…haven't you?" He asked.

Raven's eyes widened. It could easily be a ruse for him to hurt the changeling more but then again…this was Slade and he could have easily tried to manipulate her feelings seeing how he did know of her and Beast Boy's new relationship.

"You didn't…" she began slowly trying to use her powers to get her out of her restraints.

"I didn't what? Plant a decoy to set you over the edge and get you to put yourself in harm's way to save him? You tell me," Slade stated as he pressed another button on his controller and the Beast Boy on screen once again got zapped.

"Leave. Him. Alone," Raven hissed.

"It's amazing how much you care about him Raven, and here I thought you were incapable of emotions," Slade teased.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The dark girl screamed hoping to knock Slade so far off the ground that the controller fell from his hand. At least without that he was no longer in charge.

What shocked Raven the most was that…nothing had happened. She hadn't even managed to escape the restraints. She looked around confused until she heard a laugh coming in the direction of the villain.

"It's amusing to me how you think you can break away from those chains to easily. You see I planned for all of this. I knew Robin would attack you and you would be forced to defend yourself, thus removing him. I knew once you saw Beast Boy in pain you would immediately volunteer to take his place. All I had to do was make sure my computers could match his image to his voice and I could make him say whatever I wanted. Of course if he would have told you to stay you would have known he wasn't the original, but when I made him sound like he was more concerned for you…well…you bought it didn't you?" Slade asked watching her expression become very dark. "So of course I had to study your powers enough to find restraints to hold you. Once you're dead and your device is activated I can get you and your leader to wipe out the rest of your team. And judging by your injury there it shouldn't be too much longer."

Raven's eyes widened, she'd completely forgot that she had been hurt. This whole thing with Beast Boy had thrown her off and come to think about it she could barely even feel the pain anymore. That wasn't good, this meant her body was getting numb, numbness lead to blacking out and if she blacked out she'd surely wake up as one of Slade's robot titans.

"I was surprised at the fact you didn't attempt to heal yourself while you still could. Although I suppose your mind was elsewhere, before you go I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your Beast Boy is alive and well fending off villains and my titan army with the rest of your team as we speak."

"You tricked me," she said in her monotone. "He was never in any real danger."

"On the contrary," Slade began. "Who do you think I'm going to program to destroy the changeling?"

"No…" Raven whispered as she pulled at her restraints a few times hoping if she just tried a little harder she could break free.

"Oh don't worry Raven, you'll be able to see exactly what you're doing to him. After all, I wouldn't want you to miss the look on his face."

She could feel the lightheaded feeling take over. She couldn't believe how naïve she'd been to think that Beast Boy was in any real danger. And now just because she'd used her heart instead of her head to think this one time it was all going to be over.

Allowing herself to shed a single tear Raven hung her head in shame. The last thing she heard was the sound of sliding across the floor and a shout of Slade's name before everything went black.

* * *

The four titans stared down at the pile of villains that lay unconscious in front of them. It seemed wrong to kill them off now knowing they were merely pawns in Slade's game as well.

"That little twerp better be right about this," Bumblebee said as she brushed herself off.

Luckily they'd all managed to get by with only a few scrapes and bruises from this fight.

"Yeah but did you hear what he said?" Cyborg asked. "The others are still alive…and they're coming after us."

"Oh I do not wish to destroy our friends!" Starfire exclaimed looking worried.

"Dude, there's gotta be a way to change them back!" Beast Boy yelled as he looked around at each of his friends. None of them showed any sign of knowing what to do.

"Perhaps boyfriend Robin and friend Raven have found Slade and-."

"Dude something's coming!" Beast Boy yelled cutting off the Tameranian princess as he pointed to the shadow reflecting off the wall. He was in fact correct, whoever it was, was coming towards them.

"Get ready!" Cyborg yelled as the four quickly formed a battle stance.

"On the count of three," Bumblebee whispered. "One….two…thr-."

"Friend Jinx!" Starfire yelled as the pink haired girl came into view. "You are unharmed!"

Jinx looked around frantically at her teammates standing before her. "You guys need to run, he can't be far behind. It was a miracle I got away," she said in between breaths.

"Uh…who are you talking about?" Cyborg asked raising a brow at the pink haired girl.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Kid Flash is alive, as well as the rest of the titans and villains we thought died, but Slade turned them evil and now they're trying to hunt us down!"

"How did you escape Kid Flash? I mean couldn't he have tracked you down in two seconds if he wanted to?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"I ditched him around one of the corners, he didn't turn in time and…that's not the point! He should be here soon. You guys need to go!" Jinx snapped.

Bumblebee laughed at this comment as she glanced at the pile of villains on the ground before them. "You have got to be kidding. You don't think we could take one lone attack after we just defeated all of them?" She asked.

"You don't get it!" Jinx exclaimed. "They are programmed not to stop until they are killed, if you kill them this time there is no bringing them back to life. The only person with the controls is Slade and seeing how he's already turned Robin into one of those things I don't think this is going to end any time soon," she explained quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up…Slade did what to Robin?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"After the games, when Robin was here Slade installed something into him to turn him against us at the flick of a switch but I have no idea who he's programmed him against. Slade seemed to know our every move so I just thought…"Jinx began slowly.

"That he'd program him to go after Raven," Bumblebee finished.

Starfire gasped at this comment. "Robin would not do such a thing," she declared.

"But he's not Robin," Jinx stated. "Trust me I just saw what it does to them. There's no willpower left."

"Then we need to stop him before he can start!" Beast Boy exclaimed his expression growing less cheerful with each word spoke.

"What about Kid Flash and the rest of the titans?" Bumblebee asked.

"You guys stay here, I'll go," Beast Boy stated.

"B, you can't just go chasing after Slade alone," Cyborg said narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Who knows what he's got up his sleeve. He could turn you into one of his titan minions next."

Beast Boy balled his fists as he looked up at his best friend with a hard glare. Cyborg had only seen the changeling this upset a few times in all the years they had spent being a team. It didn't happen often, and when it did the mechanical man knew he meant business.

"I'm not going to let him hurt her," Beast Boy growled.

"Friend Cyborg is right, you should not go alone," Starfire said as she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Starfire…I don't think now's the best time to argue-."

Starfire smiled up at the half human hybrid. "I am not doing the arguing because I believe that friend Beast Boy should go…but I will do the going with him," she stated.

At this comment the green teen's expression softened and he quickly looked over to the redhead. "No, Star I promised Robin that-."

"I do not care what you have promised Robin," Starfire said. "If he is under the control of Slade your promise is no longer valid, correct?"

"Uh…well…I-."

"I understand that Robin may no longer be himself but perhaps I can get through to him once again, please, you must allow me to try," Starfire said calmly.

Beast Boy let out a sigh just as a whoosh of yellow and red came shooting through the room. The five heroes paused and looked at the lone figure with glowing red eyes that was once their friend and teammate.

"Whoa," Cyborg uttered. "Guys, what are we supposed to do with him?"

All was silent as the speedster stared down the enchantress as she balled her fists getting ready to attack if necessary.

"Hold him off, come on Star let's go!" Beast Boy yelled grabbing hold of the Tameranian and practically pulling her out of the room.

"You do not mind me doing the tagging along?" Starfire asked.

"Trust me," Beast Boy began, "If Robin's anything like that I'm going to need you."

* * *

**So who do you think comes to Raven's rescue guys? I'm taking bets, winner gets a cookie…okay well not really cause I can't mail a cookie but you get the point. None the less I'm curious about what you guys think is going to happen next. **

**Also, I hope I did Raven justice here. It's kind of hard to depict how she would act in such a circumstance, but I sort of based the way she acted off of 'The End' when she sacrificed herself and seeing how she didn't have too much of an issue doing so then I assumed she wouldn't think twice about doing such a thing for someone she cared about. Meh, made sense in my head, hope it does to you guys. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	44. Broken

Chapter 44 'Broken'

"Slade! Leave Raven alone, this fight is between you and me!"

The masked man's eye widened upon seeing the lone figure standing in the middle of the room, his bo-staff raised ready for attack.

"Robin, drop your weapons," Slade commanded.

The boy wonder's lips turned upward into a smirk. "I don't think so."

Slade knew something was wrong. His commands weren't working, why were his commands not working? As if to answer his mind's question Robin tossed a small round electronical device down at his feet that was no bigger than a marble.

It was then that Slade noticed the small wound in Robin's right leg where his control apparatus had been installed. Robin had completely thrown off the balance of Slade's domination by cutting his controller out. He hadn't planned for this.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Slade, thanks to Raven placing me at a safe distance away from you I was able to regain control of my mind," Robin said watching the villain's shocked expression with amusement.

Slade managed to pull himself together and glare down at the titan leader. "And just how do you think you're going to manage to fight me with an injury such as that? As you can see, your friend didn't fare so well from the damage you had done earlier."

Robin watched as Slade's head turned to look at the dark girl who was lying limply in her restraints. "Raven!" He yelled.

"Oh, Robin, that won't do you any good. She's very well dead by now…thanks to you," Slade replied.

The masked boy couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open at this comment. He had done this to her. He'd made a promise with Beast Boy, not to mention he'd made a promise as their leader to protect all of them and he'd failed.

"No…" Robin whispered staring at his friend in shock. He could hear Slade chuckling in back of him, enjoying the sight of Robin's pain. "NO!" Robin yelled spinning around and producing two explosive disks and tossing them at Slade without a second thought. It took no more than three seconds for them to blow up sending the hero and villain in opposite directions of the room.

Robin opened his eyes slowly. The explosion had taken out another wall which led to another room that Slade had evidently been tossed into. Thinking quickly Robin ran over to his fallen teammate and pulled at the restraints. There was no way Raven would allow Slade to kill her off so easily, the boy wonder knew that. He also knew that unless there was something restricting her powers she should easily be healing herself right now…it had to be the restraints.

Pulling out his bo-staff that Slade had maneuvered into a death weapon he swiftly cut the ties holding the half demon and gently sat her on the ground. At least there was some hope that if she was alive her powers would be restored and she could begin healing herself. Now all he had to do was keep Slade away…

"Looking for something?"

Robin turned around to come face to face with the psychopath. Letting out a yell he charged forward and pushed him back with his bo-staff, getting a good range away from his friend before he went into full attack mode.

"Better save some of that energy Robin, you'll need it to save your little girlfriend when she comes looking for you," Slade teased.

"Don't even think about bringing Starfire into this," Robin hissed. "If you so much as lay a hand on her I'll-agh!"

Slade took his opportunity to insert his foot directly into Robin's abdomen knocking him back a few feet.

"Tell me Robin, is your mind preoccupied because you're actually going to lose?" He questioned walking slowly up to the fallen teen. "Or maybe you're worried about Starfire. I could easily program Raven to destroy both her and the changeling, what a show that would be..."

"This ends now," Robin growled pulling himself up and going right into attack mode, kicking and throwing punches at his arch enemy so rapidly even he couldn't figure out where he'd gotten the strength to do so. However, Slade was easily able to keep up with him, he had been preparing for some kind of fight from the titans for weeks.

Robin saw his chance as he continued to throw blocked punches. Every time he would aim Slade would take a step back, all he had to do was inch closer to the opening Raven had created to toss himself out of earlier.

"You know Robin, I think your girlfriend will be a very valuable member of my team…once I have her killed of course," Slade said trying to break the boy wonder down.

Robin's mask narrowed as he took aim and managed to hit him directly square in the chest sending him a good three feet back.

"That was for Starfire," He whispered before charging at the madman at full speed.

All it took was one hit directly under his jaw for Slade to tumble backwards off the edge of the building his hand still clinging to the ledge as Robin peered down at him.

"Please, Robin, I don't mean any harm. I'll give you your friends back!" Slade pleaded.

Robin raised a masked brow at the villain. "Hand me the remote first," he commanded.

Slade obeyed willingly tossing up the remote that was currently forcing his friends to be monsters. "Now help me back up."

Robin smirked down at the masked man. "I don't think so Slade."

And with that he took his bo-staff in his hand and plunged it down hard against Slade's gloved hand that was gripping the wall for dear life. With one last agonizing scream Robin's greatest foe tumbled down the lengthy drop until he could merely be seen as a speck to the masked boy's eye.

"And that was for Raven," Robin stated before looking back to the empath who was still in the same position on the ground. He knew that wasn't a good sign. If she hadn't moved yet there was a good chance that her powers hadn't restored themselves, which could very likely mean she was actually gone.

He noticed the remote control lying on the ground next to his foot and without even thinking what could happen he picked up the device and snapped it in half. If that didn't restore the rest of his friends back to normal he didn't know what would…other than physically removing it from their bodies but there was a good chance that they wouldn't allow that if their minds were still warped.

Making his way back over to his fallen teammate Robin stooped down next to the violet haired girl and checked for any sign of breathing. When he didn't find any he slid himself down next to her and put his head in his hands for a brief moment. Robin had never been one to show his emotions freely, he didn't even think Starfire had seen him shed a tear in all the time they had been a team. But as he stared at his friend, knowing that he was the one who had done such a thing cut him deep to the core and tears managed to slide out from his eyes soaking the sides of his mask.

Still, part of him thought there might be a chance for her if he could get her back to the medical bay in good time. So as careful as he could he scooped up the dark girl in his arms and headed out of Slade's main control room. However, when he opened the door he came face to face with two very surprised faces.

The Tameranian stared at her boyfriend in complete shock as a small gasp escaped her lips upon seeing her friend lying limply in his arms. The changeling on the other hand was harder to read. He looked more hurt than anything but Robin could tell there was a decent amount of anger building up inside of him.

"I…I'm so sorry," Robin whispered.

* * *

**For some reason I felt like the brother/sister type of relationship or really close friendship (whatever you call it) that Robin and Raven had needed to be exposed in this chapter. Cause obviously everything from the series and the comics' does point to that. I used to find their moments annoying when I was younger but over time I've come to realize just how strong of a friendship the two have and that's pretty awesome, so I couldn't forget about that in my chapters. Hopefully you all see the point I'm trying to make here. **

**And don't worry about Beast Boy and Star, they'll figure out what happened soon enough. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's not as much of a cliffhanger like the others so I do hope you all feel somewhat calmer after this chapter…although really I'm probably an idiot for saying such a thing because now there's no telling what state Raven's in…so I guess you still have a cliffie. My bad. Love me anyway? **

**PS. good job to those of you who saw right through my attempt to mislead you and guess Robin! You all need to go buy yourself a cookie the size of your head and eat the heck out of it, because that was a good guess...so go do that...right now. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	45. Leader

Chapter 45 'Leader'

"Robin! What has happened?" Starfire asked her eyes growing wider with each passing minute.

"We should get Raven medical attention," Robin stated refusing to look the alien princess in the eye.

Beast Boy's eyes had been glued to the Azarathian for what seemed like ten minutes, when he looked up at Robin his stare was cold. "Where's Slade?" He asked.

"He's gone," Robin responded. "I took care of him."

Starfire gasped noticing the stream of blood flowing down the masked boy's leg. "You are injured as well," she said.

"You killed him?" Beast Boy asked looking taken back for a moment.

"As far as I know," Robin answered monotonically.

"At least he paid for doing this to Raven," Beast Boy said solemnly as he picked up the dark girl's hand and squeezed it gently. "She has to be okay Robin, we can fix this right?" He asked.

Robin winced feeling lower than scum at this point. Beast Boy was actually blaming this on Slade, when clearly he had been the one to injure Raven in the first place. He had to tell him…

"Beast Boy," Robin began slowly. "I…I'm going to try my best, maybe Cyborg will know what to do. Tell him to get the T-ship ready. It's over." But perhaps now wasn't the best time.

The shapeshifter nodded at his leader as he pulled out his communicator trying to brush away the tears forming in his emerald eyes.

"Robin, you also need the medical attention!" Starfire exclaimed. "Has Slade done this to your leg?"

"No Starfire," Robin answered softly.

Tilting her head to the side she looked at her boyfriend in confusion. "I do not understand…" she replied in a hushed tone.

"I had to do it Star. The device was taking over my body and I…I needed to get it out," Robin admitted.

"Oh Robin," Starfire whispered obviously shocked by what he had just told her. "What matters is you were able to overcome the controlling of Slade to save us in time."

Robin scoffed at this comment looking at the empath once again. "That's just the thing Star, I didn't overcome it in enough time. I just…wasn't quick enough. If I was this would have never happened."

Starfire stared at the boy wonder confused for a brief moment before everything sunk in. "Please Robin, tell me that you did not do this!" Starfire pleaded.

Looking away from her Robin could feel so much shame consuming him. "Starfire, I…I tried to stop. Slade was in control and…I can't tell Beast Boy yet. His mind is going to jump to conclusions right now and-."

"It is okay Robin, I shall not tell him either," Starfire said. "I just wish for friend Raven to be alright…"

* * *

"BB still hauled up in his room?" Cyborg asked as the medical bay doors swished shut and he turned to the team leader who had been sitting outside for what seemed like days now. It had only been approximately three hours since the titans returned home but the guilt building up inside of him was enough to torture him for decades.

Robin nodded. "Should I call him down for the news?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think he needs to hear this," Cyborg stated. "But…what happened man? I mean why didn't she just heal herself to begin with?" He asked, his voice expressing a good amount of emotion. Robin didn't take that as a good sign.

"Slade had her trapped in some power extinguishing restraint," Robin stated flicking his communicator open.

"But how did she get in there?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, this is Raven she wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for that kind of trap."

Robin sighed. "I wasn't there Cyborg, I made Raven remove me from Slade's headquarters."

"With your wounded leg? Or did this happen after?" He asked. "Look Robin, I'm just trying to piece everything together here."

"Well don't," Robin snapped. "Piecing everything together will only confirm what a horrible leader I am."

"Whoa, no one is saying that Robin, I mean…you did get rid of Slade," Cyborg replied in defense. "I just want to know what happened…and we do have a whole bunch of titans in our living room so the sooner I can figure everything else out the sooner we can help Raven and get everyone else home safely. So do you know what happened to her or not?"

Robin ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I did it," he mumbled.

"What?" Cyborg asked leaning in closer. "I didn't hear-."

"I said I did it!" Robin snapped. "Slade had me under his control and I tried to fight it but before Raven removed me I hurt her okay! I had no control over what I was doing, if I could have stopped myself I would have…trust me I feel worse than anyone else about this whole thing."

Cyborg stared at the team leader in complete silence until…

"YOU DID THIS?" The changeling's voice rung out from behind the masked boy.

"BB, hey…um we were just about to call you did you want to come inside and I can tell you guys the…results?" Cyborg asked noticing the tension in the hallway and immediately wishing he was anywhere but his current location.

"I can't believe I was feeling sorry for you, that you tried your best to save her but couldn't because Slade did a number on you too! I'm such an idiot!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, now isn't the time to cause a scene," Robin said pulling himself up so he was face to face with the green teen.

"When were you going to tell me that you were the one who did this to her?" Beast Boy growled.

"I assumed it would be better to tell you when we figured out if things were going to be okay or not," Robin stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And what if everything wasn't okay, then what Robin? You were just going to hide it from me forever?" he asked with a low laugh. "I can't believe I trusted you to look after her. I knew you were going to betray us somehow."

Robin glared at the shape shifting teen. "You know I couldn't control it Beast Boy, and I tried with every bone in my body to fight Slade's control but it wasn't enough. Hell, I had to cut the transmitter out of my own leg in order to stop it! You can't tell me that's not trying!"

"Enough!" A loud feminine voice yelled cutting off the two boys' bickering.

Spinning around they saw the redheaded princess standing there with her hands on her hips looking very annoyed.

"Starfire…"Robin began.

"I do not care who is at fault for Raven's state, but I do wish to know how my friend is doing. I have been feeling like the insides of a floogawarf that had eaten a bad zorbnorff. I cannot do the resting, I cannot think of any joyful thoughts to keep my mind consumed. Please…friend Cyborg, how is Raven?" Starfire said with a hint of a smile. However, it was very easy to see she had been crying not too long ago.

Cyborg took a deep breath. "She's alive," he said watching each of his teammate's faces instantly light up. "She's barely hanging on though…"

And then their faces dropped again.

* * *

**So...what's going to happen now? You'll all have to stay tuned to figure out. But just one question, who thinks Slade is actually gone? Let me see a show of hands!...or not? Haha**

**I did get a few comments on Robin being so ruthless in the last chapter and I really do see where you guys were coming from but I figured seeing most of his friends die in the arena, having Slade force him to hurt Raven, and then being threatened with Starfire's death he might just actually snap. I mean...Robin's not exactly the most happy go lucky member on the team, I could totally see him snapping with everything that happened...right? I dunno maybe I just wrote him wrong in the last chapter. I'll do better next time guys! **

**xoxo-Megz**


	46. Flutter

Chapter 46 'Flutter'

"How…how bad is…I mean are we allowed to see her…I-." Beast Boy began staring up at his friend still in shock.

"Uh…yeah, sure B. I think visitors would be good for her. One at a time though, you know how Raven hates crowds," Cyborg joked halfheartedly.

"Please, friend Beast Boy I believe you should do the first of the visiting. Perhaps she will wake up upon hearing your voice!" Starfire suggested.

Beast Boy gave the Tameranian a weak smile. "Thanks Star."

He didn't need to be told twice. Before any of his other teammates could respond he darted into the med bay as quickly as he could, which was no shock to the other three standing there. He'd been in his room for such a long time that he had surely pent up so much anger and sadness that he didn't know what to do with. The others knew this, but Cyborg couldn't help but wonder if the changeling was going to react reasonably when he did see their fallen friend. She didn't look very Raven-like at this moment.

"I should have told him earlier," Robin stated breaking the silence.

"Robin, it would have been worse if you had," Starfire responded softly. "You cannot blame yourself for Beast Boy's sadness. If it had not been for you our friends would not be themselves right now and countless lives may have been lost."

"If I hadn't been there Raven wouldn't have gotten hurt," Robin quipped.

"Man, it was because of you getting her out of there in time that she_ is_ alive right now," Cyborg interjected. "You can't keep beating yourself up for this!"

"If she dies-."

"She won't," Cyborg said, his voice hard. "She'll be fine, you'll see."

* * *

The shapeshifter slowly made his was inside of the room. He couldn't shake the eerie feeling he was getting from the beeping monitor and shadows from the equipment dancing across the walls. However, none of that seemed to matter when his eyes fell upon the dark girl. Never had Beast Boy been so happy to see someone breathing before. He approached slowly, noticing all of the tubes that were hooked up to her and told himself that they were keeping her alive so there was no reason to be sad. He didn't think he'd ever seen her that pale before. On the brightside she was healing herself now, so she was quickly regaining strength of her powers.

"Raven." His voice came out groggy and high pitched. Clearing his throat and reaching out to put his hand on top of her own he tried again. "Raven," he spoke in a tone more of his own.

"I don't really know what to talk about but I…I hope you can hear me. It's really nice weather outside today…it's in the seventies I think…sun's out," Beast Boy stuttered. "I'm really no good at small talk Rae." He stated as he pulled over a nearby chair next to the bedside. "But I know you're in there, I mean Cyborg told us you were and all but…I can totally tell. You're not the kind of person to give up that easily."

He chuckled to himself as he intertwined his gloved hand with her pale fingers and gazed down at her unconscious form. From the right angle it almost looked like she was sleeping…if sleeping involved floating a few inches off of the bed that is.

"Y'know I never thought I'd be the one sitting next to the hospital bed. I guess I can talk about this now because you can't exactly hurt me for it right now." He let out a sheepish laugh before continuing. "You see, Robin and I had this whole master plan on how to keep you and Star safe without you guys even knowing. We kind of traded places, I promised to look after Star, he promised to look after you. We figured that way neither of you would get hurt. I just kind of assumed I'd be the one in the hospital bed when this thing was over."

A small tear that had been forming at the corner of his eye slowly leaked out and made its way down his cheek. "I just…I don't understand it Raven," he whispered. "If what Robin said was true, if you…you had enough strength to move him out of Slade's layer then why? Why didn't you heal yourself? How could Slade have so easily gotten to you?"

The changeling stared down at the half demon's closed eyelids willing them to open. If they could just open everything would be okay.

"Beast Boy."

He heard the voice before he realized where it was actually coming from.

"Leave…him alone."

The green teen's eyes widened watching the empath's lips move ever so slightly. Was she actually waking up?

"Raven?" He asked again tilting his head to the side.

"Have to…save him," she murmured.

She'd just answered his question, she'd heard him! At least…he hoped she had. Though, once the words sunk in they hit him like a ton of bricks. The only reason she had given up so easily was because Slade had somehow used him against her. Beast Boy could feel his mind running a mile a minute, it wasn't very often that he thought this hard, and when he did it tended to give him a headache. What he couldn't figure out was what exactly Slade could have done to stop her once her powers ran wild.

"I'm okay Rae, see alive and in the flesh," he managed to squeak out, hoping it would do some good for her to hear that. "You can wake up now. You're back at the tower…it's okay."

There was no movement from the dark girl.

Beast Boy let out a small sigh as he ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. "I know you're not going to give up Raven. You mean too much to the team. Starfire would be completely heartbroken if you left us. Robin's already beating himself up about what happened." Beast Boy chuckled softly after this comment. "If you were awake you'd yell at me for how I treated him earlier…and then you'd yell at Robin for blaming it on himself. If you…if you don't wake up he'll keep blaming himself. Not to mention I'll probably blame him a whole lot more than I should for everything. And you don't need to tell me about it, I know I shouldn't blame him but it's hard ya know? Well, maybe it wouldn't be for you, you're the most sensible out of everyone. If that's not enough to make you want to wake up, think of Cy, I mean he wouldn't be able to find anyone else to help him with the T-car… you know he'd never trust me to help out. Robin would be too controlling and Starfire…well she'd do her best to help but come on, she'd try to add some Tameranian charm and blow something up," he joked.

He paused for a moment, staring at her eyelids, half expecting them to flutter open at that very moment. When he got no response he let out a huff of frustration and began speaking once again. "I think most of all…most of all I'd miss you more than anyone. I'd miss that moment in the mornings when you come out of your room to get your tea and I always ended up losing the game on the gamestation because I was always distracted by…well, uh, you. I'd miss telling you jokes, even if you never do laugh at them I still remember you laughing at the joke I told the first time we met…so there's always hope for that again…right? Heck, I'd even miss you getting mad at me! Not…like the glowing red eye kind of mad you get when you're ready to throw me to the depths of hell but…maybe like the ready to throw me out the window kind of mad."

The changeling averted his gaze to the floor as he cleared his throat. "You have to wake up Raven, I never really got the chance to talk to you about this before we went to Slade's layer…mainly because you'd think I was crazy, but…I really…I think I'm falling in love with you. I mean it makes sense right? All of the crazy things I tried to do in the games, wanting to protect you more than I wanted to protect myself. But if you don't wake up I'll never get to tell you…so you have to wake up…you just _have_ to."

The green skinned boy rubbed his temple briefly before pulling his head back up and straitening his posture so he could look at her healing form again. Only, when he looked back up he was met with a very shocked pair of amethyst eyes staring back at him. Letting out a yelp Beast Boy flew backwards off his seat and went crashing down to the floor before poking his head up slowly to see if what he saw had actually been reality.

"R-Raven?" He asked looking at her in bewilderment.

"What…what happened?" She asked in a hoarse tone.

"Raven!" He yelled bolting to his feet. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I…how did I get here?" Raven asked.

The changeling's face lit up instantly upon hearing her speak again. "Robin kicked Slade's butt and found you unconscious, which led to me calling Cyborg who got the T-ship started and brought you here and hooked you up to all the IV equipment-y things…and now you're alive!"

"Beast Boy, I was still alive I just…I didn't think I was going to be for very long that's all," she responded in her typical monotone.

He continued to stare down at her with his typical goofy grin. "But, I mean…none of that even matters now cause you are and everything's okay and…dude I can't believe it, this has got to be a dream. Someone needs to pinch me for me to believe that this is-OW!" he yelped looking down to see the empath release her pinch on his arm.

"Believe you're awake now?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said rubbing his arm at the spot that had just been pinched.

He looked up to see her smiling one of her rare ghost smiles. It was barely there but if you looked close enough you could tell it was there. Then, before he could remind himself that it was a complete invasion of her personal space he lunged at the violet haired girl and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I was so worried Raven," he whispered. "I just…I don't understand how Slade could have trapped you like that."

Raven released her weak grip she had on the green teen, most of her physical damage was now healed on her body but she was still pretty fragile from the healing process. "He threatened to hurt you," she murmured. "I was told the only way to guarantee your safety was to take your place. I didn't even realize that I hadn't healed myself until it was too late. I was so foolish to believe that Slade had captured you," Raven replied looking slightly upset with herself.

"Hey, it's okay…everything worked out in the end right? And I mean I totally would have done the same thing if I was in your place," Beast Boy said with a half hearted smile.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Raven admitted. "That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out. I know it's so…unlike me but, that thought it…it scared me."

"That doesn't sound unlike you at all though Raven, you care about people more than you admit it…I could see that when we first started as a team…and I can still see it now."

Raven stared at the shapeshifter as he moved slightly closer to her. She knew what he was doing, she could sense it with her powers. More than anything she wished her powers didn't have to control her every move but no matter what she did she would always be herself, with her demonic powers that went crazy when she showed emotion. Yet, the only thing that she'd regretted during the time she was sure that those were her last moments were that she hadn't been able to show the changeling how she truly felt.

And that small memory was enough to give her the strength to make her push herself forward before Beast Boy even had a chance to make any more subtle hints. Her lips landed directly on their target as she slowly brought her hand up to cup his cheek and draw him closer.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock at first but who was he to complain? Raven was finally kissing him, not because of some game they'd been forced into, not because she thought it was the last time they'd see each other, but because she actually wanted to. He could feel himself smile a bit as he leaned into her kiss, taking every bit of this moment in.

A loud crash filled the two titan's ears and they quickly pulled away from each other, only to see a stream of test tubes come flying out of the nearest cabinet and shatter onto the tile floor. Upon seeing this Raven let out a small huff of frustration. Beast Boy on the other hand was too giddy to even worry about the huge mess.

"Yo! BB what is going on in there?" Cyborg 's voice carried from outside the door.

"You should go tell them I'm awake," Raven stated as the green teen shook himself from his happy stupor.

"OH, right I…uh…yeah," he stuttered turning to look at the door and then turning back. "Should I just…I'll go tell them," he stated.

Raven gave him a small nod. "Beast Boy?" She asked slowly. "About what you said earlier, when I first woke up…"

At this comment he froze. "Uh…about me actually missing you being mad at me?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"After that," she stated.

"Oh, that, yeah um…look Rae I-."

"Did you mean it?" She asked cutting him off.

"I…uh," Beast Boy could feel the temperature in the room escalating. Of course, at this point he couldn't lie to her. Even if he did try to she was a freaking empath for crying out loud! She'd sense it before he even had time to speak the lie he did fabricate. "Yeah, I meant it," he replied.

"I had hoped so," she responded with a smirk.

Beast Boy reciprocated with a bright smile of his own. "Wait here," he said in an eager tone as he quickly made his way from the room.

"Where else would I go?"

* * *

**Where would she go indeed…that question will be answered in the next chapter my dear readers. Mwhaha. Anyway, i hope that kiss wasn't too OOC, i did my best to sum up the reasoning for Raven acting in such a way, which i think made sense, what about you guys? Or perhaps you are all too busy leaping for joy that she's awake now to respond to me...makes sense. I love all of you dear readers anyway.  
**

**xoxo-Megz**


	47. Missing

Chapter 47 'Missing'

The door to the med bay burst open as the changeling emerged with an ecstatic grin on his face. "Guys!" He yelled looking at each of his friend's confused expressions.

"Uh, B we heard a crash…is everything okay in there?" Cyborg asked slowly.

"More than okay! Dude, Robin I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it totally wasn't your fault Raven got hurt and Cy, I don't know what you did but…you did it!" He exclaimed.

"Did…what?" Cyborg asked. "Is she-."

"She's awake!" The green boy yelled. "She's gonna be fine and-."

On this note the Tameranian let out a loud squeal, which cut the shapeshifter's sentence off as she flew past her three male friends and into the room Raven was residing in.

Robin's face seemed to regain more of its color back upon hearing this as well. "Really? She's gonna be okay?" Their team leader asked allowing a smile to play on his lips.

"Dude, she totally woke up and asked me what happened after she blacked out, she didn't remember much but she seems Raven-like-enough," Beast Boy replied with a shrug.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. "Alright, now all we need to do is alert the giant group of titans piled up in our living room and we can start this party!"

Robin looked at the mechanical man narrowing his eyes. "No party."

"Oh, come on Robin you're no fun. We need to celebrate something like this!" Cyborg exclaimed looking down at his green friend who was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Um…friends…" Starfire began poking her head around the door. "I do not mean to do the upsetting but…where exactly has friend Raven gone?"

"Star, she's right there on the bed, behind the curtain," Beast Boy said with a small chuckle.

"I assure she is not," Starfire replied in a worried tone.

It didn't take more than one look at each other before the three other heroes burst into the room.

Nothing looked out of place from when Beast Boy had last scene it, the test tubes were still in shards on the floor but there was no sign of forced entry into the room at all. He looked up at his best friend with confusion crossing his features.

"Uh…what exactly happened in here?" Cyborg asked noticing the glass covering the floor. "Was that what were heard?"

The changeling laughed sheepishly at this comment. "Eh heh, yeah Raven's power's kind of did that."

"You didn't scare her did you?" Robin asked.

"No, I…it wasn't exactly like that…" Beast Boy began as a dark blush began to spread across his cheeks.

"Oh I get it!" Cyborg teased. "Maybe Rae got freaked out because you kissed her and retreated to her room?" Cyborg suggested.

"But it wasn't…I mean she…kissed…never mind, it doesn't matter, we need to find her!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The boy wonder raised a masked brow at the shapeshifter, "You didn't happen to say anything that would have upset Raven before you left did you?" Robin asked slowly. "I mean…there's no forced entry and Raven could have easily teleported out of here."

Beast Boy let out a long sigh as he narrowed his eyes at his three friends. "Dudes, I swear I didn't…say…oh crap. Yeah, I might have said something," the changeling admitted nervously thinking back to the last question Raven had asked him before he left to retrieve their friends. But she had seemed perfectly okay with it then! Or maybe that was just a cover up so she didn't upset him at that exact moment. After all this was Raven, she had never been one to openly express and accept feelings, what would make her start now?

"Please, what is this 'oh crap' for?" Starfire asked looking down worriedly at her green friend.

"Agh, I'm so stupid!" Beast Boy exclaimed slapping his palm to his forehead repeatedly.

"What happened B?" Cyborg asked.

"I uh…may or may not have told Raven that I could possibly, think that I might be falling in love with her," he spoke quickly as his three friend's eyes went wide. "But she seemed totally cool with it then so I mean…I didn't…I didn't even think she was awake but she woke up the exact time I said it so she heard everything and…I'm an idiot."

"You are not the idiot," Starfire spoke softly.

"Star's right, you just…didn't realize that Raven's not exactly the type to…uh...admit those types of things," Robin stated rather formally.

"Yeah, but where would she go, I just-."

"She's probably in her room," Cyborg suggested. "If you freaked her out enough she probably had to meditate or consult those multicolored cloaked emotions in her head."

"Right, her room, she's always in her room, I should have known that!" Beast Boy exclaimed chuckling lightly.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire began noticing the shapeshifter begin to head towards the emapth's room. "I think it is wonderful how you have realized your true feelings for Raven and I am sure once she does the coming to terms with her emotions she will also feel the same."

"Thanks Star," Beast Boy said humbly before nodding at the Tameranian once and darting down the hallway.

"Do you think Raven actually transported to her room?" Robin asked looking up at his mechanical friend.

Cyborg didn't meet his eyes with the boy wonder's mask. "I don't know man. She was really weak from the fight…I know she had been healing herself but I don't see how her powers could have allowed her to."

"That's what I was afraid of," Robin stated looking around the room.

"But Robin, you have killed Slade and-."

"I never said I killed him, I assisted in his drop from a one thousand foot building. I never actually saw him die," Robin admitted. "Besides even if he is gone that doesn't mean the other villains wouldn't still finish his plan."

Starfire gasped at this comment. "They may have broken in and done the taking of our injured friend! Oh this is horrible!"

"Hey, guys chill out, we don't even know what happened," Cyborg said knowing how Starfire could get when she worked herself up. "Rae could be in her room we don't know-."

The loud chime of the titan communicator rang through the air interrupting the hybrid's sentence. Cyborg quickly pressed a button on his arm to see the changeling's face cover the screen.

"What's up B?" He asked cheerfully.

"Raven's not in her room? Any other guesses to where she would have ran to?" He asked looking worried.

Cyborg's smile dropped upon hearing this sentence. He was going to respond to his best friend but before he had the chance to do so red lights began flashing throughout the tower and the annoying buzzing sound that alerted them their city needed them rang through the giant T shaped building.

Raven or no Raven they were needed to be heroes once again. Cyborg only hoped that when they did appear at the scene of the crime Raven would be there as well.

* * *

**Short chapter I know! And it's late, which is an equally awful thing. Midterms and tests have been hard on me and I can't guarantee it's going to be any easier next week so please forgive me if the next chapter is a little late. I'll do my best for it not to be but nursing school is kicking my butt right now. **

**Anyway, I do hope you all like this chapter. I love hearing your feedback, so as you all know by now it's very welcome, and it definitely inspires me to write a lot quicker. Thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing you seriously make my days brighter when I log on here and see a new review. Seriously, I feel like Starfire does when someone tells her they like her Tameranian cooking. Haha. **

**And of course, my update wouldn't be complete without me asking you guys…what do you think is going to happen next…dun dun dunnn. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	48. Rage

Chapter 48 'Rage'

Just like every battle the titans fled to the scene of the crime. However, this time their group was much larger than the usual five. Seeing how there was a massive titan gathering in the main room of titan's tower it was only expected for all titans on the premises to go rushing to the location at the sound of the alarm.

It was a shock to all of them when the only villain they found tormenting the citizens was doctor light. Robin didn't remember much from the games, he was still trying to keep most of those thoughts from taking over his mind. But he did recall that doctor light had not been part of them, maybe this wasn't the set up he'd been expecting.

It was light enough outside for Robin to be able to see the villain, although the darkness inside of the pizza place indicated that he had obviously stolen their power.

"It's over doctor light," Robin snapped feeling pretty confident about his team being able to back him up in this fight.

Once he had stepped on the control device it had released Kid Flash and the rest of the brain washed titans from Slade's hypnotism. Which was a relief for the rest of them, getting all of those titans to sit still while they were attempting to remove their control devices would have been a very difficult task to accomplish.

The leader noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy looking around the scene both of them obviously wishing that Raven would appear and prove that she was currently still doing okay. However, there was no sign of the dark girl, and Robin's mind was going a mile a minute trying to put the pieces together quickly.

"Oh, I don't think it is Robin, you see I have more up my sleeve than you think…"

With a flick of his wrist the villain blast a beam of light at the group of heroes managing to blast the pink haired sorceress and tossing her back a few feet.

Kid Flash let out a yell and quickly made his way to check up on her as Cyborg raised his sonic cannon at the villain.

"One more move and I'll do it," Cyborg stated narrowing his eyes at doctor light.

Then, before any of the other titans had time to react something knocked Cyborg upside the head causing him to stumble back a few feet.

"What the…" the mechanical man mumbled as he looked up to see Gizmo fly over top of him cackling all the while.

"Should have been faster tin can!" The boy yelled.

Robin watched as the villains began emerging all around them. He knew deep inside that Slade hadn't given up, or even if he was gone these villains were so brainwashed by him to do his bidding to stop and consider what could happen.

"Robin lookout!" Starfire yelled pulling him back into reality as Red X's fist nearly collided with his face. Lucky for him he heard Starfire's voice in time and was able to duck quickly. He swiftly kicked out his foot and managed to trip the black suited villain before balling his fists and looking around frantically. "SLADE!" He yelled. "Show yourself!"

Starfire looked fearful for her boyfriend. "Robin…you have destroyed Slade…do you not remember?" She asked softly.

A low chuckle rumbled around them. It caused the villains to smirk and the heroes to reveal expressions of pure shock. "I've always said what a smart boy you are Robin. Too smart to even stay under my mind control, but none the less my villains will surely see to it that you don't interfere with my plans," Slade's voice shook all around them.

"Show yourself Slade…you coward!" Robin yelled practically steaming now.

"Oh but I cannot, you see I have been hard at work perfecting my newest secret weapon," he stated slyly.

"I don't care what you do! We're going to take you down no matter what the cost is!" Robin exclaimed.

"Uh…I hope he doesn't expect us all to agree with him," Beast Boy whispered to his mechanical friend.

Cyborg merely rolled his eyes at the green teen's humor. However, part of him somewhat did agree with the changeling.

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind in a few seconds," Slade's voice responded.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to question why. But before he got the chance a black force field began drifting around the pizza place, bit by bit it began breaking the walls down. At first Robin was confused as to how Slade had access to do something like this, something so dark, something so…familiar. In an instant the boy wonder's mask widened and a gasp emerged from his throat.

"Slade!" Robin yelled again, his tone furious. "What did you do to her?"

There was no response from the masked villain. Beast Boy on the other hand made sure to be the first to run to the front of the line.

"He has Raven?" The shape shifter asked.

Robin could see the complete expression of fear in his friend's eyes as he looked for an answer from the team leader.

"I don't know Beast Boy I-."

Suddenly as if appearing out of something from a horror movie a dark form slowly phased through the floor, directly in the center of the chaos.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled once he could make out the cloaked figure's identity.

Robin glanced nervously at the changeling whose eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement at the sight of the violet haired girl unharmed. However, something didn't feel right to the boy wonder. Cautiously he put his arm out stopping the changeling from getting any closer to her.

The silence that followed Beast Boy's yell was eerie. Neither Titan nor villain knew what to make of the situation, or so it seemed. Robin scanned the crowed quickly trying to depict to expressions on the villain's faces. Most of them were of no help when it came to quick thinking that was until his masked eyes landed on Kyd Wykkyd who was revealing a small smirk.

He knew. Instantly it clicked in Robin's mind, Kyd Wykkyd could have easily transported into the tower and taken Raven from the med bay, he was easily the most qualified with his powers. But just what exactly had Slade done to the empath once she was brought to him?

"Um…Raven?" Beast Boy tired again breaking the masked teen's concentration.

Then, before Robin had time to develop his thought any further four red slits snapped up to look at him and the rest of his team. Whatever Slade had done, he was currently feeding off Raven's demonic side and there was no telling what he could do with that much power.

Then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks, Slade's previous message to him about how he would always install a prime target for each of his titan minions. Robin's mask doubled in size as he looked beside him to see the shape shifter staring at her in shock.

"Beast Boy…you need to get out of here, now," Robin stated in a low tone.

"Dude, I-."

"Trust me, I won't hurt her, now go!" Robin snapped.

The green teen didn't wait for any further instruction he quickly turned his back and bolted from the scene, transforming into his cheetah form on his way out. The titan leader smirked to himself as he turned to look back at the dark girl. Only, when he turned back to her she was no longer standing there staring at them she was levitating, eyes narrowed ready to attack.

But it didn't make sense to the boy wonder, Beast Boy was high tailing it out of there, so who else would she go after? It only took a second for Raven to react and shoot a stream of black magic into her target, smashing them into the nearest wall. And when the smoke cleared Robin could feel his body begin to shake with rage. Because there, lying limply on the ground was the Tameranian princess.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are my best friends! I'm so so sooo sorry you guys for leaving you all for two weeks, as I've said before I have not given up on you, I will continue updating but until school is over it probably would be near as regularly. I don't have much time to update in between work and studying, so I write when I can. On the brightside, there's only about a month and a half of school left, and once that's over I will have all the free time for you guys! **

**Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed this one, anyone see this coming? I'm sure a lot of you saw parts of this happening, so kudos to those who did! Who else feels bad for Robin right now, poor boy wonder trying to be the hero and his plans keep getting shot down. **

**Alright, reviews keep me motivated! Thanks to all of you who have been giving me feedback, you all rock! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	49. manipulate

Chapter 49 'Manipulate'

"Starfire!" Robin yelled seeing the redhead's unmoving form lying on the ground. He was torn between running to her and staying to block the empath in case she attempted to strike again.

As if to answer his mind's confusion Raven's mouth twisted upwards into a horrifying grin as she held her arms out ready to strike again, however this time her black energy gripped a hold of the cybertronic teen and hoisted him up to the ceiling before letting out a low chuckle and letting him crash to the floor.

"What did you do to her Slade?" Robin snapped.

"I found that it was much easier to tap into your friend's minds when they have so many personalities to be taken a hold of. I can direct her to attack anyone I want her to and believe me she will. How does it feel to know that Raven will attack any one of you without hesitation?" Slade chuckled.

Robin glanced around frantically, wishing he could figure out where the masked villain was hiding. "You're manipulating her, she doesn't want any of this," Robin snapped.

"Don't you recall having a difficult time causing harm to your friends when you were under my control Robin? Does it look like there is any kind of inner turmoil going through Raven's mind right now?" Slade asked.

"You're trying to trick us and it's not going to work," Robin growled. "Raven would never intentionally cause one of us-."

A loud shriek cut the masked boy off from his speech and turning he could see the Tameranian soar across the room and into a large pillar.

"Just because you're telling her to-."

The screaming resounded as bolts of black energy began to pummel themselves into Starfire while the rest of the titans balled their fists waiting for Robin's command and the villains looked on with absolute glee.

"STOP! Raven stop!" Robin yelled hoping he could somehow get through to her.

The blue cloaked girl turned slowly focusing on the boy wonder as her four eyes narrowed in on him.

"You don't want to hurt us Raven, I know you don't," Robin spoke calmly.

"We do not wish to cause harm to you either friend Raven," Starfire added weakly as she slowly pulled herself up so she was able to stand again.

"You know nothing," Raven growled, her tone was deeper than usual, almost demonic and caused most of the titans to take a step back from the dark girl.

Robin's mask narrowed as he stood his ground. "Come on Raven, we're a team…we're each other's family. You don't have to do this, we'll help you."

Raven scoffed at the titan leader. "You overestimate me Robin, this is what I was born to do. I was created to be evil," her dark voice hissed.

"It may have been what you were created for but you're a hero," Robin declared. "You've saved us all countless times, let us save you now."

Upon hearing Robin's words the titans took a step forward one by one, as if to show the demoness that they were indeed on her side and willing to help. The villains glared at the group, wishing they could jump in and finish off the titans in this very moment but they had instructions from Slade. They must wait for the titans to snap first, allow them to be the vulnerable ones.

Raven's four eyes narrowed once again at her teammates, and then before anyone could see it coming she sent a massive blow at the boy wonder himself sending him soaring into the air and landing with a thwack on the concrete floor below.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed quickly running to his aid.

"It's…alright Star…I'm okay," Robin rasped wincing a bit.

"There's not going to be much that can stop her Robin," Cyborg yelled back. "I've only ever seen this side of Raven once before in her magic mirror thing and if that's the side of her he managed to let out we're going to have to take her down somehow."

"I do not think I could harm friend Raven, I-." letting out a gasp the alien princess's eyes darted to the ceiling and when her two teammate's eyes followed her line of vision they were shocked to see a large green gorilla jump from its hanging platform and smack directly into the empathy, taking her down in a matter of seconds.

As soon as Raven hit the ground the large animal quickly morphed back into his human form leaving both the villains and heroes confused.

"Friend Beast Boy, you have returned!" Starfire yelled.

"He's going to get himself killed, we need to stop him," Robin snapped trying to push himself up.

"Chill man, I think BB's got this," Cyborg stated looking at the situation in slight shock.

Raven was lying there unmoving, her four red eyes glaring up at the changeling as he glared back down at her.

"I am not letting you go that easily," Beast Boy stated. "I know you're in there Raven, I know you can hear me. You need to fight this. You've fought this fight before and won, you've just got to work a little harder this time because well…the creepy red-eyed side of you is on the outside now. But I know you can do it Rae I…whoaaa!"

In a flash the shape shifter was tossed into the far wall by Raven's powers. When he managed to sit up and rub his head he noticed that the violet haired girl was looming over him with a smirk playing upon her lips.

"Then again, maybe you're right," Cyborg admitted watching the scene nervously.

"You don't want to hurt me Raven," Beast Boy said. "Earlier today you told me that the thought of not being able to see me again…it scared you. You won't hurt me because the real you is in there somewhere, and you're not going to let that happen Rae, I know you won't."

The dark girl's multiple eyes drooped at this comment staring at the shape shifter in slight confusion before the loudspeaker blared Slade's voice overhead.

"Now Raven, finish him off," Slade hissed.

Robin bolted upwards standing on his own two feet, getting ready to ply the cloaked girl off of his green friend if need be. Raven's hand raised upward, its normal black aura forming around it. No one moved.

"Raven, you don't need to do this…and if you can't fight it then…then I will," Beast Boy stated.

The others looked on expectantly waiting for Beast Boy to begin attacking her, but what he did next completely baffled the group.

"Go ahead Slade let her go and take me instead. You think she's easy to control because of the rage inside of her?" The changeling yelled. "Well then I've got something you can really use."

Without any warning Beast Boy slumped over, his muscles tightening and expanding and before his teammates had time to realize what he was doing the beast was standing before them.

"What is that thing?" Gizmo asked.

The villains all looked awestruck at the changeling as his friends looked at his display in complete shock.

"BB, you don't need to do this, we'll get her back another way!" Cyborg yelled in fear for his friend.

Slowly he shrunk back into his small green form before looking at the half human hybrid with sadness in his eyes. "Someone who really knew what love meant taught me that if you care more about the other person's wellbeing than your own you'll do anything to take away their pain."

Starfire's eyes began to well up with water at this comment, which did not go unnoticed by the boy wonder.

"I know Raven can hear us and I know she's trying to fight," Beast Boy continued. "But if she can't get through on her own then I'm going to make sure she can, so go ahead Slade, turn me into one of your mindless villains that just stand around waiting for your commands! Just leave Raven _alone_."

"Who are you calling mindless?" Blackfire snapped from the crowd of villains.

At this comment a low murmur broke out among the evil doers which over the span of a minute grew increasingly louder. Evidently the villains didn't like the idea of being looked at as mindless minions that did whatever Slade asked of them.

"We've got to take them down while we can!" Billy numerous yelled.

A chorus of 'yeahs' followed the yell. Robin grabbed hold of his bow staff and gave a swift nod to his teammates. This was it, the fight among all fights.

Slade's chuckle rang throughout the room. "You're telling me that you would rather switch sides with her only to have me turn you against her so you can destroy your dear Raven as well as your other friends? How selfish of you."

This time it was Beast Boy's turn to chuckle. "No, I know the titans will win. And when they do, if you want to take one of us down with you I would much rather watch my friends turn on me than have to deal with the pain of losing Raven."

"What a foolish boy you have always been," Slade said. "Raven is perfectly content in this stage, after all demons are built to kill. Why you are willing to surrender yourself is beyond me."

"Because," Beast Boy stated as if it was the simplest answer, "I love her."

Slade's laugh rung out at his reply as the shape shifter looked to his friends with a hopeful glance. Most of the titans were awestruck by the small green changeling who was typically known as the jokester showing such ferocity, others were confused as to if he had a plan behind everything, his three friends however looked at him with such sadness that it nearly broke his heart to see the tears streaming down the Tameranian's cheeks, the sorrow that filled Cyborg's human eye, and Robin's downcast mask.

"Beast Boy don't…don't do this," a familiar voice spoke in an almost inaudible tone.

The changeling's eyes widened instantly as his head swerved in the direction of the voice.

"Raven," he breathed watching her blink a few times before her four red eyes materialized into two giant amethyst orbs. "You're…you!" He exclaimed.

"She's fighting Slade's control!" Adonis yelled t the band of villains.

"We've got to move now!" Johnny Rancid exclaimed as the rest of the villains nodded in agreement.

"I can't…can't let you be put under Slade's control. You don't understand what he's…what he's done, he…agh!" The empath let out a yelp of pain as she gripped her head and squatted down to the floor.

Beast Boy quickly made his way over, stooping down beside her. "Raven are you-."

"Promise me that…you won't let him take control of you," Raven said looking up at him to meet his emerald eyes.

"I-."

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. "Get Raven out of here!"

Glancing around the room the changeling could see the villains menacing faces. They'd waited far too long, and it was time they act on their impulses. An all out war was about to break out and unless he moved quickly he and Raven were going to be smack in the middle of it. Relying on his instincts Beast Boy grabbed hold of the violet haired beauty and hoisted her up into his arms before taking off at warp speed through the doors of the pizza parlor.

Had Robin known it was still potentally dangerous for the shape shifter to have run off with Raven he probably would not have suggested the idea. However, the only thing he knew for sure was that the villains weren't going to surrender any time soon. The only way to put a stop to this was for them to take each and every one of them down. That was exactly what he planned to do.

"Titans GO!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Alright, I know I'm late by a week but good news is there's not even a month of school left for me! Therefore, updates will be flowing pretty soon guys. Hope you all liked this one, as always comments and thoughts are appreciated. You're all why this story is still going strong, seriously, six hundred and some reviews at this point. You guys are so awesome! **

**PS. In case a few of you haven't seen it yet, there's a teaser trailer for Catching Fire out now! I was so pumped when I saw it, I figured most of you guys would be too. So if you haven't checked it out i highly recommend you do so. teehee. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


End file.
